Saving Gold
by CourtneyBluestreak
Summary: SEQUEL TO DEAD INSIDE: "Conceived in darkness, she shall be our divine light." It's been 5 years since Lord Ivo rose to power, using the energy of the X-Emeralds. Sonic and Amy Rose's daughter, Gold Rose, slowly discovers that she holds the power to defeat Lord Ivo. But can a 5 year old save the world? SONAMY. Everything ends here. CHAPTER 18 UP! GET READY FOR PLOT SETS!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I'M BAAACCCCCKKK with the sequel! Yes! I know you have all been waiting patiently.

I'm also on DeviantArt CourtneyBluestreak . Sometimes I post the chapters here first so be sure to get follow me both places. I also have Cover Art up for both Saving Gold and Dead Inside.

Sorry it's only the prologue. I will have the first chapter up soon.

* * *

HEY! STOP! If you haven't read Dead Inside, DO NOT READ ON. Please, go to my profile and read Dead Inside.

Enjoy!

* * *

**SAVING GOLD**

**PROLOGUE:**

Deep in the forest that surrounds the once glorious Station Square, a massive fortress rises from the thick hedges and tall evergreens. Covered with moss and hidden from sky view, it held a secret.

For 5 years, the fortress' doors remained shut. There was not a sound that escaped from its walls nor a flicker of light in its high windows.

Inside and down its long, dark hallways, a man sleeps in an induced coma on a table in a lab. Wires were hooked into his arms and chest as he clenched two shining stones, one a dark purple and the other a brilliant yellow.

The man's eyes suddenly opened and he gasped, fear stricken. He shot up, grabbing at the air and growling. The two stones fell into his lap and he grabbed them quickly, looking back and forth between them and looking onto the ground and around in a panic. "W-WHERE IS THE THIRD?!" he screeched, ripping the wires off of him.

"Commander!"He yelled out, "Commander where are you?!"

Another man dressed in G.U.N uniform frantically stepped into the lab. "Y-Yes! Lord Ivo! Y-You've awakened!" he cried, rushing to his side.

Ivo Robotnik, the self-proclaimed Lord of Mobius and evil genius, stood and clenched the two stones in his fist. "What have you done with the third X-Emerald?!" he questioned the commander.

The G.U.N Commander took a step back, eyes wide with fear. "S-Sire…I just got here, your grace…I am surprised to see you're awake. The last time I came here to make sure no one was disturbing you, you had all three of the emeralds. And that was yesterday…"

Ivo huffed and turned from the Commander, "Then, I have been robbed. How long have I been in this coma?"

"…Five years, my Lord…"

Ivo turned back around with wide eyes. "I forced myself into a extended sleep to save the energy of the X-Emerald's until the Abundant Star has been found…have you and your officers completed your mission?"

The Commander's eyes hesitated and Ivo snarled. "N-No…my Lord…My soldiers and I have not obtained the Abundant Star's host," the Commander stuttered, "I…I am not sure why you have wakened…No one has disturbed you…"

Ivo turned from the Commander once again. After an unsettling silence, he let out a loud sigh, "You have failed me Commander…"

The Commander gulped as Ivo walked away from him. He grabbed his trench coat that was laying over a desk chair and slipped it on. "The Abundant Star must be found along with the third X-Emerald…"

He spun back to the Commander, his eyes glowing a deep purple. The Commander jumped back and held his hands over his face in fear as Ivo took a step towards him slowly. "You have three days, Commander," Ivo growled, "Three days to bring me the Abundant Star and it's owner…If you fail me, you will reap the consequences along with your pitiful family…"

"My Lord, please!" the Commander begged, "We have searched everywhere for Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog! They are no where on Mobius—"

"Bring them to me or you are DEAD!"

Suddenly, the lab doors swung open and three G.U.N soldiers walked into the room. "Commander! We have news from a captured A.P.M soldier!" a soldier cried.

The commander and Ivo turn towards him. "I'm listening…" Ivo hissed.

"The soldier told us that Sonic the Hedgehog was shot 5 years ago and he has lost all speed abilities…and he said they fled south…but that is all we could get out of him…he would not tell us anymore…"

"Torture him!" Ivo screeched, "Get the information I need!"

"W-We have tortured him, sir…he has…the soldier died of exhaustion and injuries…"

Ivo growled and shook his head. "Then I suggest you and your troops start moving south NOW!"

"It will be done my Lord…" the soldier saluted and rushed back out of the room.

Ivo glared at the Commander and cleared his throat. "Commander…have you searched the surrounding islands?"

"N-No sir…none of the islands are inhabited…"

"Then start there…if Sonic and his gang of rebels fled south…I think I know of just the island he may have made his new home…"

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Sun

**I'm back already! Surprise!**

**Introducing a *BRAND NEW* point of view. Our new, small heroine and beloved daughter, Gold!**

**If you would like to know what she looks like, go to my deviantArt page (link is in bio).**

**Short Bio about her is on there as well. She's only 5 but obviously a little more intelligent for her age.**

**I hope you guys fall in love with her. She's got a VERY important role in this story (Hence the title)**

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A COMMENT! PLEASE! I like comments. They make me smile. Let me know what you think is gonna happen. I love to see a readers thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Different Sun**

**May 13th, 5:47pm**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

Mommy and Daddy call me their little miracle. I wasn't breathing and I didn't have a heart beat when I was born. Mommy was very sick and I came a month earlier than I was supposed to. I remember all of that though.

I remember being dead.

I've always thought…maybe that was my power. I'm an anthropoid…and everyone like me has some sort of power. My Uncle Knuckles is super strong and my Uncle Tails is a genius and can fly with his two tails. I've always hoped maybe I would get something cool by now, but all I have that's even kind of special is that I can remember being dead, which I don't think is cool at all.

Mommy told me that I would maybe get a generation power, something my parents have. But, they don't have any powers. Or at least, they don't anymore.

Momma said that something happened to Daddy and he can no longer run fast. I learned at my school, Summerdale Elementary, that Daddy was once Mobius' biggest hero. He could run faster than the speed of sound, which is SO cool! But, he can't anymore. Mommy won't tell me why though…

And, Daddy doesn't talk about running. Ever.

I'm five now. I've always been told by my Mommy and Daddy that I'm a little lady. I guess that means I'm more grown up for my age. I go to school, I do my chores, and I even cook my own lunch. So I guess that means I'm almost a grown up.

We live on Southside Island and we have since I was born. There's a whole 'nother side of Mobius besides Southside Island but we can't go there because of the war.

Daddy told me that the war has gone on for almost 6 years now and that an evil man named Ivo Robotnik is the cause of it. I don't know a lot about what's going on, but I do know that if someone from G.U.N finds us here on Southside Island, we will all be captured and killed. AND, we only have a little over 150 soldiers against thousands of G.U.N soldiers under Ivo Robotnik's rule. But, even though the soldiers continue to control the cities over in the main land, nobody has seen Robotnik for over 5 years.

So, sometimes I wonder why the war is still going on.

My friend Kinta told me that when the war began, Ivo Robotnik destroyed her entire city and her parents were killed. She told me the entire city lit up in a purple light and buildings would explode into pieces after being hit by yellow lightning. She's pretty sure that she was one of the only survivors.

So…it definitely sounds scary to me. Maybe the only reason the war is still going is because people are scared to fight back. There is no one strong enough to fight against him. And if Ivo does come back and people rebelled, they would be killed for sure.

I hope the war ends soon. I want to go over to the main land and see all of the cities and country, especially the forests. I love exploring the forest surrounding Summerdale, although, I'm kinda…not supposed to. Mommy and Daddy let me play in the city, but they don't want me going into the forest since it's so big.

I do anyway.

It's so hard staying in the city when there is so much to explore! I've never gotten into trouble—or caught—so I go anyway. I don't like disobeying my parents, but they're so protective! It's not fair that they keep so many secrets and adventures from me.

That's where I am now. I am laying in some high grass, looking up at the cloudy sky in the middle of a clearing. I am currently drawing in my journal. Daddy gave it to me for Christmas this past year and told me to put whatever I want in it.

I found this spot a few weeks ago. It's far enough in the forest where I can't be found but, not so far away that I could get lost.

I love my home. Even though I wish I could go across the sea to the main land, I love how warm it is here all the time. And, how wildflowers bloom year round.

I hear the faint chime of the town hall bell which tells me it was close to dinner time so I stood and started to walk back home.

Mommy, Daddy and I live in a house outside the main town. Daddy and Uncle Tails built it when I was born. Our kitchen is very big 'cause Mommy likes to cook and I have my own bedroom. I don't have many toys but I don't mind. I would rather paint or write in my journal or, go exploring.

"Momma!" I called out as I step through the front door, "I'm back!"

My mommy peers over the breakfast bar and smiled. She's so pretty. "There you are Goldy!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron, "Where did you run off to? Kinta's?"

I hug her, not caring if flour got on my face. "Oh, ya know…" I reply, "Just walking around town?"

She runs her fingers through my spines and kisses my forehead. "Ok, well dinner is almost ready. How about you go get your dad? He's at your Uncle Tails' place."

I smiled and nod quickly.

I can't say I have a favorite parent…cause I love Mommy and Daddy the same. My Mommy is beautiful and sweet, but, my Daddy is so cool! Even though he doesn't have his speed anymore. He's captain of the A.P.M. He's super smart, brave and handsome. He's really busy with the war and stuff so, I don't get to see him all the time.

Which is another reason why I wish the war would end.

I race outside and down the trail to go back to the town. Uncle Tails lives in town and is the town mechanic. He's currently working on a new plane!

I knock on Uncle Tails' front door. The door opens and I frown when I see who answers.

Charmy Bee stands in front of me with his arms crossed and a stupid grin on his face. "Well, heeeyyyy Goldy—"

"Don't call me that! Only my family is allowed to call me that!" I yell at him as I cut him off, turning my nose up. I don't like Charmy. He makes fun of me and he's annoying.

"Whaddya gonna do about it?" Charmy bends down to my eye level, flicking my head with his finger. I growled and back away.

"Charmy!" we both hear a stern, but familiar voice behind us. Charmy turns around, his back stiffens as I smirk.

My Daddy walks up to us, his arms crossed and he glared at Charmy. "Hey kid, I told you to go home. Tails fixed your headphones…"

Charmy shrugged, "I was on my way…"

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "Charmy, can I remind you that you are 17…not 6 anymore?"

I snickered under my breath and Charmy rolls his eyes. "Whatever…" Charmy growled before walking past me and back towards Team Chaotix's office.

I smiled up at my Daddy and throw my arms around him. "Daddy! Momma sent me to tell you that dinner is almost ready!"

He picks me up and laughed, "Oh really?! I can't wait. Your Uncle Tails made me work up an appetite!"

I giggle and my eye catches my Daddy's scar on his chest. It starts from his left shoulder and curves down to right below his heart. It's something else Daddy never talks about. I still don't know how he got it.

Over my Daddy's shoulder, I see Uncle Tails walk up. "Hey Goldy!" he says, ruffling my bangs. He turns to Daddy, "Sonic…I'll continue to work on the plane."

Daddy nodded. "Don't overwork, bro. You need some rest too."

Uncle Tails sighed. "Eh…you know me Sonic…working keeps my mind off of…"

Uncle Tails' words trailed away and before I could ask what he was going to say, Daddy says, "I know…I will see you tomorrow…"

"Bye, Uncle Tails!" I wave as Daddy carries me away back to our house.

**May 13th, 6:23pm**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View**

After dinner, I decide to sit on the back porch and watch the sun set. From our back porch, we can see the ocean miles and miles away.

I pick up my pencil and start to sketch the setting sun. It's really pretty and different tonight. Normally, the sunset is either a bright orange or yellow but tonight, it had streaks of purple through the clouds.

I stand and inhale the light breeze. The scent of salt from the ocean fills my nose and I smile. I close my eyes. _"I wish this war was over…I wanna go across the ocean so bad…"_

My thoughts are interrupted. I suddenly feel a slight pain in my chest. I gasp and fall back, scared, dropping my journal and pencil. I grabbed my chest and looked down. My heart thudded quickly and it left me breathless.

The pain went away after a few seconds but, I felt something strange. My entire body tingled and I felt weightless. I then I hear a whisper, "…Gold…".

I screamed when I hear my name and spin around, expecting someone to be behind me. But no one is there.

My body is shaking with fear. This has never happened before. "M-Momma!" I cry out, running inside. I throw open the back door and rush inside, leaving my journal outside. Mommy and Daddy are in their bedroom.

Just before I open the door, I hear Daddy say, "I don't know how Amy…but I ran at least over 100mph today…"

My eyes widen and I put aside my fears for a moment to eavesdrop. "Do you think…maybe you're getting better?" Mommy asked.

"I don't know babe…it's so hard to tell. I haven't been able to run this fast since the day Gold was born and even then, I almost killed myself doing so. But, I haven't coughed up any blood. My chest hurt…but not like it did that day."

I gasp under my breath and smile a little. _"Daddy's getting better?!"_

I open the door and rush in. Mommy was rubbing Daddy's shoulders as he worked on some papers at his desk. "Momma! Daddy! Something weird just happened to me!"

Both of them spin around to me and Daddy stands, looking concerned. He walked over to me. "Whaddya mean Goldy?"

I let out a breath. "I was drawing out on the front porch and all of the sudden, my chest hurt really bad. It only lasted for a second though and then I felt all tingly! It scared me…"

Daddy's look of concern turned into shock and he kneeled to my height quickly. "W-What?! What do you mean your chest hurt? Like a sting? Or a sharp pain?"

I thought about it. "I don't know…it felt like my heart was gonna explode…"

Daddy looked over at Mommy, who also looked concerned. "Sweetie, do you feel better?"

I nodded. "Yeah…that feeling is gone now…but after it happened, I could have sworn I heard someone whisper my name…"

Daddy stood quickly after I said that, "Where were you when it happened?! The back porch?!"

Daddy seems scared for some reason. I nod quickly and Daddy immediately grabs a metal box on his desk. He flipped the box open and grabs a gun that is inside.

My heart leaps to my throat as I gasp and step back. Mommy grabs me suddenly and picks me up into her arms, holding me away from Daddy, "Sonic! What on Mobius are you doing?!" she yells.

"If Gold heard someone say her name, they may still be out there!"

"Sonic, you're overreacting!" Mommy cries, putting me down on their bed, "Calm down! Gold may have just been imagining things!"

He looked at Mommy sternly and shook his head, "In my past experience…when I've heard someone whisper my name out of nowhere, it is NEVER friendly…"

Daddy cocked the gun and rushes out of the room. I bite my lip, scared. "Mommy…"

She sit down beside me and pulls me close, "Goldy…we're in a war. Daddy has to take extra precautions to keep you and I safe. You'll understand someday."

I frown and sigh as Mommy runs her fingers through my spines. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Gold," she tells me, "We try to keep the bad stuff away from you. We just really want you to be happy and not be concerned with the war."

"But Momma, I already know a lot about the war…I hear you and Daddy talk all the time…"

Mommy gasped and crossed her arms sternly, "What do you mean you here us talk? You're eavesdropping?!"

I shrugged, "I just hear stuff every once in a while. Like today…just a minute ago. I heard you and Daddy talking about…" I changed my voice to a whisper, "About running…"

Mommy's eyes widened. "Gold," she sighed, "When Mommy and Daddy are in our bedroom, that means we want privacy. We don't mind if you come in, but I never want to hear that you've deliberately eavesdropped on us."

I crossed my arms, mad. "You and Daddy keep secrets from me! It's not fair! I'm a big girl Mommy. You've said so yourself. I hate the war and I wish it was over!"

"Gold, it will be someday. But right now, if Mommy and Daddy keep secrets from you, it's for your safety and you have to understand."

I didn't like it but I didn't want to argue with her. Besides, the war was not what I wanted to talk about. "Can you at least tell me about Daddy and his running?"

Mommy looked towards the door and then back at me. She sighed, "What do you want to know?"

I smiled wide and jumped up, "Yay! Ok,why can't Daddy run anymore?"

"He was hurt, before you were born. And that is all you need to know…"

I growled in annoyance, "Ughhh, fine. Then tell me what Daddy was like before he was hurt. Was he fast? Could he really run faster than sound?"

Mommy smiled dreamily and nodded, "Yes, your dad was the fastest thing alive. He ran every single day. His speed was renowned throughout Mobius and he used it to protect our planet from Dr. Eggman…who you know now as Lord Ivo. Dr. Eggman was always trying to defeat your dad. He'd either try to obtain your dad's Chaos Emeralds or would build giant robots to destroy the world. But, your dad ALWAYS stopped him."

Mommy sighed and looked sad suddenly, "But…some really bad stuff happened right before you were born. Eggman found a great power…this power is so much stronger than the Chaos Emeralds…and we couldn't defeat him. And in the process, your Daddy got hurt. And now, he can't run that fast."

Mommy turned to me, grabbing my hands, "That's why your Daddy is gone a lot and goes into the forest to walk and practice. He's trying to find a way to defeat Lord Ivo. It may never be with his speed, but someway, we are going to defeat him and take our freedom back…"

I stayed quiet and listened to my Momma, taking in everything she said. "Wow…It sounds like…you, Daddy and your friends had a lot of really cool adventures!"

Mommy laughed and shook her head, "Yes, a lot of adventures. But Gold, most of them were very scary and we got hurt a lot. You don't want those kind of adventures!"

"Yeah huh!" I cried, standing up, "I want to help fight Lord Ivo! And help Daddy get fast again!"

I raise my fist in the air and position my feet in a fighting stance, "You said it yourself Momma! I'm a lot more mature for my age! I can handle it! I'm gonna fight and beat Lord Ivo!"

Mommy eyes were wide, looking amazed. She giggled. "You remind me of someone, Goldy!"

I smiled wide, "Who?!"

Mommy stood with me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Your father."


	3. Chapter 3: The Guessing Game

**I'm back! This time from our favorite Blue Blur's Point of View!**

**Just a side note, something that I haven't mentioned before and probably need to.**

**You all know General Tom and so far, you've seen that he is very wise and a military leader.**

**Well I forgot to mention what HIS ability is...heh.**

**He can basically figure out people's abilities. Mobian Anthropoids can come to him (usually when they are younger) to find out what their ability is (if they have one at all)**

**So, some more to Tom's back story for ya.**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Stop asking me to put your OC in my story. I know I have my OC's but they are there for a reason. I'm not asking for more characters and I'm not putting anymore of my OC's in (except for the random soldier or doctor here and there)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Guessing Game**

**May 13th, 6:40pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I know I'm over protective.

But you would be too if you almost lost your child at birth.

These past 5 years have been nothing but chaos. We have managed to stay hidden from G.U.N, but just barely. We've had the G.U.N Navy patrolling the island for the last 6 months but so far, they have stayed on their ships.

This is exactly why I chose Southside Island to hide. The last I had heard, the island was uninhabited. I was very surprised to see settlers when we first arrived.

Espio and Shadow have been our inside men as planned. One of the biggest pieces of information we learned from them is after we disappeared, Robotnik did as well.

Yet, the soldiers still threaten to attack and control most of Mobius, which tells me Robotnik is not dead.

Even though we call it a "war", we haven't seen much action. And that's mainly because when we left the main land for good, we learned that thousands of A.P.M shoulders had been wiped out and if they weren't killed, they surrendered. Now, with only about 150 soldiers against thousands of G.U.N and nearly 500 traitor troops, we dare not to show ourselves. We have spent these last five years gearing up, training, and planning our counter attack. And one day, we will fight again.

I feel like life has never slowed down after Robotnik attacked. I'm 26 years old and I still feel like everything happened just yesterday.

So many things that I wanted to do…

Amy and I never got to really date. We went from not even a couple, to one night lovers, to husband and wife, to parents. We love each other so much and I'm so happy that I am finally with her. But, I just wish things were a little different.

Funny, right? Just 5 years ago I was bitchin' about how my life was hell. I was in a dark place and so angry with everything. If only I could have that life back for just a day.

If I did have just a day of my old life, I would confess my love to Amy immediately. I would make sure Tails and Cream stayed together. I would take my sweet, sweet time and run.

I miss it, damnit. I never thought my speed would be taken from me. I took my running for granted and was so boastful about it. I laugh now thinking about how I used to tease Robotnik when I was a teenager with my stupid, childish comments like "You're too slow!". I thought I was so cool and invincible. I was so, extremely powerful and I knew it. And then, just like that, it was gone.

But, I train myself everyday and can feel my lungs get stronger after each session. Tails and I have talked about options throughout the years as well. At one time, we thought about creating an artificial lung for me. But, the idea of having a mechanical lung made me cringe.

I have stayed positive about it though. Mainly because of Gold.

Gold is the unexpected little light of hope throughout all of this chaos. She keeps me smiling, no matter what happens. I see so much of Amy in her, especially when she gets mad. And lately, she's been pretty upset over the fact that she hasn't got any powers.

Amy and I have tried our hardest to encourage her. But, like me, she's very impatient. And, she's too smart for her own good. She knows that usually, kids discover their abilities at a very young age. I was running before I could speak!

She's artistic, very mature for her age, brilliant—the top of her class. But, she doesn't find those things about her good enough. She wants to be more. She's very full of herself and is determined that she is going to get her powers and be very powerful someday.

Heh, sounds like another hedgehog I know…

She is never home it seems. Amy and I let her go out into the town to play and explore. And, I know she's constantly searching for that ability.

Which is why I was a bit concerned when she burst into our room and told us that she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The last time I heard anyone express that they felt a sharp pain in their chest was when I was slowly becoming Dark Sonic.

I've always had this fear, ever since Gold was born. It's probably really ridiculous but…

Gold was conceived when I was Dark Sonic. I never wanted it to happen that way, but even though I expressed my love for Amy to her, the darkness didn't go away. In fact, being Dark Sonic made the entire experience almost better…

But, I started having nightmares during Amy's pregnancy that our child would be born a demon or some monster, full of evil and hate.

Amy and I have been married for 5 years now…and I've only ever been Dark Sonic during our first 'time'. In fact, I haven't been completely overwhelmed by Dark Sonic since Amy told me she was pregnant with Gold.

It was like…learning in that moment that I was going to be a father flipped an off switch. I haven't felt angry or depressed since. And obviously, Gold is the completely opposite of evil. She is full of love and happiness. And, she was oddly enough, born with gold fur. Super Sonic gold.

But, now that she is having these chest pains…what if for some reason, Dark Sonic was transferred to her?

I know. It's stupid and sounds absolutely crazy. But think about it. Chest pains, weird voices in her head? That's the kind of stuff I went through when I was Dark Sonic. I can't help but think that's it's going to end up all connected.

But then again, the weird voices could have been someone trying to creep on Gold. Which is why I am now circling my house, my eyes scanning over the thick bushes and trees. I know…I probably really scared Gold suddenly reacting overly defensive like that. But, we haven't seen any one hostile in 5 years. So, I don't really know what to expect anymore.

My gun that I'm clenching at my side has become my source of defense. Since, I can't run anymore, I decided to improve my gun skills. I can defend my self, but I'm no where near as skilled as Shadow. Even Tails is a better shot, being the fact that I shoot to quickly and don't take the time to aim. Some old, bad habits never went away.

"Sonic!" I hear my name called from behind me and carefully turn around. Knuckles is walking towards me, waving a mitt. He sees my gun and frowns, looking worried.

"W-What's goin' on?" he asks, his eyes darting around.

"Gold heard voices so I came out here to check it out. I haven't found anything though," I sigh and placed my gun in it's hip holster. My words trail off, "Which worries me…"

Knuckles eyed me, "What was that?"

I immediately shook my head, "It's nothing…I'm just being paranoid I guess. Who knows, Gold could've just heard something else."

That seemed to amuse Knuckles and he snickered, "That kiddo of yours is an odd one at times…"

I smiled and nodded, "Gotta love her though. She's a big fan of her Uncle Knux, too!"

He shook off an oncoming blush and turned to walk back towards town, "Well tell her to behave and to come see me sometime! Oh, and before I forget, Tom sent me to tell you that he needs to speak with you tomorrow as soon as you get to the office. It sounded kind of urgent."

I exhale and nodded, "Will do man…get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Knuckles turned with a wave of his mitt and started his way back towards town.

After a few more minutes of scouting and finding nothing out of place or suspicious, I decide to go back inside. _"I have a feeling Tom has bad news for me tomorrow…"_

* * *

**May 14th, 8:34am**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I can feel the warm morning sun shining on my face and fur. I know it's morning but, I don't want to open my eyes just yet.

Yesterday's run really wore me out. I know I probably pushed myself too far. I don't want to screw up someday, but if I don't try I will never heal. If I never heal then I'll never be the fastest thing alive again. And, we can't have that.

I can feel Amy's presence next to me and I smile, rolling onto my side and sliding my hand over her tiny waist. I pull her closer, nuzzling my face into her soft, sweet smelling hair. I kissed her forehead and heard her sigh. I slowly kiss down her face and begin to kiss her neck.

"Daddy?"

My heart leaps to my throat and I feel my cheeks blush. I shot up, arms flailing as if I had just broke the law. Gold stood at the end of the bed, the look of pure innocence on her face. "Are you and mommy gonna wake up?"

I blinked, heart still racing. _"Geezus…I was seriously about to try and get some morning—"_

"I'm gonna make breakfast!" Gold cried, "You gotta be at work in 25 minutes! I'll whip up something Super Daddy fast!"

And with that, she ran out of the room as fast as she could. I can hear her open the fridge and flip the oven on.

I sighed and turned back to Amy. Her eyes were open slightly. "Trying to be sneaky?" she giggled sleepily.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Guess not…"

She giggled and shot up, wrapping her arms around me. With flirtatious eyes, she kissed my cheek and whispered, "Maybe tomorrow, huh?"

I grinned lustfully, "I don't know if I can wait that long—"

"Mommy! Daddy! Breakfast is ready!"

I huff and throw the covers off, "Pssh! Never mind!"

Amy laughs at my temper tantrum and I roll out of bed. I slip on the ol' Light Speed Shoes and head for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I sigh.

Even though it's been 5 years since Cream shot me, I still look as if I just came out of surgery. The dark circles that remain under my eyes from lack of sleep and oxygen make me look ill. I've aged a little, my fur a bit more scraggly and rugged. My gun shot wound finally healed to a very large, lumpy scar that starts at my right shoulder and runs down to underneath my heart. My skin was so damaged that fur refuses to grow back over the scar. I don't mind it too much; I'm not self-conscious about it. It's just a daily reminder that we lost a very good friend that day.

And, I find Tails staring at it. Breaks my heart. We've only heard from Cream 3 times over the past 5 years. And not one of those times was in person or directly from her. All we know is that Cream and Vanilla are on our side secretly. But, they had to sign the contract and swear their loyalty to Robotnik else they'd be killed.

Tails is starting to realize that him and Cream are not getting back together. He hasn't been able to reach out to her and well, she hasn't put in any effort to come back. I hurts to see him in so much pain…especially when a lot of it was my fault.

I brushed my teeth and slipped on my watch. I replaced my old white gloves with white fingerless gloves a few years ago. I feel like I have more control over the trigger on my gun while wearing them.

As I strap on my hip holster and gun, I hear Gold ask Amy, "Mommy…what are we gonna do today?"

"I need to run to the grocery store and over to Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge's house for a bit," Amy replied, "Are you gonna join me?"

I snicker cause I already know the answer. Gold didn't get Amy's "shopping gene".

"Nope!" Gold chimed, "I'll just go to Kinta's or something!"

I stepped into the kitchen and smiled. Gold had made toast, eggs, and bacon. I sat down at the table and she placed a plate in front with a huge, happy smile. "Here you go Daddy! Hurry and eat so you won't be late for work!"

"Aw, thanks Goldy!" I said, ruffling her bangs, "Wow! You did make this Super Sonic fast!"

She seemed to beam after that comment. "Well! I may not like shopping, but I do love cooking!"

She grabbed a plate for herself and took a seat next to me. She started to stuff her mouth with bacon quickly. My eyes widen as she ate, hardly giving herself time to breathe. "H-Hey! Kiddo!" I exclaimed, "Slow down!"

Gold gulped down her entire glass of orange juice before responding, "That was good!"

She hopped up and grabbed her journal and pen, racing for the door. "Whoa! Hey!" I cried.

She stopped and turned to me, smiling wide, "What Daddy?"

"Where do you think you're off to, missy?" I asked sternly, looking over at Amy who is just as surprised as I am to see Gold in such a hurry.

Gold giggled and rushed back to me, "Well, since it IS summer vacation, I'm gonna go over to Kinta's!"

She gave me a quick tight hug, "That ok, Daddy?" she said, batting her jade green eyes.

I laughed and picked her up, sitting her in my lap, "Of course you can, Goldy. Just let us know where you're going before you go running off! Slow down a bit!"

Amy raised an eyebrow at my comment. Gold nodded and jumped down. "I'll see you around lunch time!" she cried as she clenched her journal to her chest. She waved goodbye and rushed back out the door.

Amy shook her head and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She looked at me and crossed her arms, "Hey mister…what's with telling Gold to slow down? Not five years ago you would've flipped off anyone who told YOU to slow down…"

My eye widen as she reminded me of my words. "Wow Ame's…you're right. That is really weird for me to say…" I said, shocked.

She kissed my forehead. "You're just looking out for her. But just remember that next time."

She leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Have a good day at work. And if you do go and run…please don't push yourself too far."

"I won't baby. I promise…" I smiled and stood up, heading out the door.

"She amazes me…ya know? She reminds me more and more everyday of you." Amy said as she locked the door behind her. I stretched up towards the sky, feeling my back crack a bit.

"You think so? Well, lucky her!" I cried.

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled, "I think it'll be any day now that she discovers her ability. When she does, we need to celebrate!"

I nodded. "I agree…but what if she doesn't ever get an ability? I mean, that is a possibility. She has so many talents like cooking and painting. I just don't want her to take those things for granted."

Amy walked beside me as we headed to town. "I think she will," she assured me, "She's already shown so much potential. Maybe she's just a late bloomer…"

I scratched my head, thinking over Amy's words. "If she doesn't show any signs of an ability by her 6th birthday…we'll take her to General Tom and see what he thinks. Until then, we just need to keep encouraging her to be the best in every part of her life."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Sonic."

I stopped and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "I love you too, Amy."

We parted ways when we got to town and I made my way for the office. Our small town of Summerdale was already stirring as people made their way to work. I waved to Tails across the the dirt road who was opening his shop.

Turning the corner, I can see the office and 3 people outside. I can tell the first person was General Tom sitting in his wheelchair.

The second person became more clear the closer I got to the office. Espio's purple reptile scales came into view.

I can't tell who the last person is. I could tell it was a young woman, given the shape of her body and stance, but she had on a red hoodie.

I stop a few feet from the group and General Tom turns to me. His eyes immediately widen and dart between me and the third person. "Sonic…uh…" was all that came out of General Tom's mouth.

The third person slowly turned around. She seems hesitant but reaches for her hood and pulls it down. Long rabbit ears fall down to her knees and she looks up at me with amber eyes.

My heart leaped to my throat and tears threaten to brim my eyes. "You…You came back…"

It was Cream.

* * *

**EDIT: I took poll (from comments here and on DeviantArt) and it looks like the next point of view we will be seeing is Gold! Don't worry guys, if you wanted to see Amy's point of view, SHE'S NEXT! You may get lucky and get both ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Grave Discovery

***crying* Guys...I'm back. **

**I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated. I hit a humongous writer's block and was having to force myself to write. Nothing came out good. **

**BUT IT'S HERE! THE NEW CHAPTER! And I'm already working on the next one so it shouldn't take so long! It's been 3 months since I updated last and although that seems like only last week to me, I'm sure it felt like forever to y'all.**

**SO ENJOY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Grave Discovery**

**May 13th, 9:27 am**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

I'm not really going to Kinta's house.

I like hanging out with Kinta but, I get bored at her house. Kinta was adopted by Grandpa Tom and his wife 5 years ago. From what Kinta told me, her momma can't have kids. So, she's very protective of Kinta and doesn't let her leave the house much.

I sometimes wonder…if my Daddy's boss General Tom is my Grandpa, does that make Kinta my aunt?

I know we're not all blood related. I was kind of confused when I was younger and daddy told me Tails AND Knuckles were both my uncles. But it's 'cause everybody loves each other and treats each other like family. I think daddy told me they've all been together as a group of friends for 16 years. That's a LONG time!

But anyway, right now I'm on my way to my usual spot in the forest. "Today, I think I'll draw that big tree with all the pretty orange flowers…" I said to myself.

I finally get to the clearing and sit down onto the nice, crisp grass. The tree I wanted to sketch was right in front of me. Since it's not quite noon, the sun is just behind the tree allowing its rays to shine through and reflecting off of the tree's beautiful orange flowers. _"Perfect…"_

I pick up my pencil and begin to sketch the base, slowly and lightly working my way up to one of its hundreds of branches. The cool morning air threatens to blow my journals pages away, making me grip my journal harder.

Suddenly, as I begin to draw one of the flowers, I hear a cold whisper, _"Gold…"_

My heart leaps to my throat and I spin my head around. No one is there. "Ugh…not this again!"

_"__Gold…follow me…"_

The voice actually said more this time. My hands start shaking and I stand up slowly. "W-Who's there? What do you want?"

A gust of strong wind blew through the clearing. I gasp as it hits me, blowing up my shirt and my journal out of my hands. My journal hits the ground and the wind catches its pages, ripping drawings out one by one. "No!" I scream as I jump up and try to catch my art as it's carried by the strong wind.

Most of them are blown deeper into the forest. I continue to follow, stomping on one to stop it from flying away and snatching one before it hits a bush.

Finally, I grab the last one, the tree I was starting to draw, and stack them neatly back into my journal. I huffed, "There! Stupid wind! I'm not supposed to even be in this forest! I most definitely shouldn't be in it this deep!"

I look up and notice I'm a lot deeper than I thought I was. The trees are thick and overgrown, not allowing any sun to shine from above. It's very dark and eery. "W-Where am I? Oh no…I need to turn around—"

_"__Gold…"_

I frowned, now angry. This voice, whether it be dangerous or not, was getting on my nerves, "UGH! What on Mobius do you want?!"

_"__Gold…"_

"YUP! That's my name! Thanks for the reminder—"

I stop abruptly as my hands start to tingle again. My heart started to race and the pain started to slowly come back. "Oh no…it's happening again…"

_"__Find me Gold…Find me…"_

My eyes widen as I look up to see a strange light in the distance. It's even deeper into the forest but…I feel like I need to find out what it is.

I take a deep breath of courage and walk towards the light. The tingly feeling in my fingers is starting to get stronger and my heart beats faster. Before I know it, I'm running. Faster than I have ever ran before. I don't know if it's because I'm scared or that I'm being pulled towards this strange light.

I slow down as I come to another clearing. Except this one was not covered by grass and wildflowers, but clay and old stones. On the edge of the clearing, I see a large cement block. As I walk closer, I see the block is etched with words and that a large hole is dug out in front of it. The words read: HERE LIES DOCTOR ERLYN THE HEDGEHOG. DEAR HUSBAND, FATHER, GRANDFATHER, AND HERO. MAY HIS SOUL REST IN PEACE.

I gasp as I now realize this is a graveyard. "I wonder why this guy's grave is just hidden away back in this forest?"

The strange light I was seeing had now faded into a dull, orange sparkle near the grave sight. I slowly inched my way closer until I could see the light was coming from the reflection of a large, square gem. It's iridescent orange color gave the gem a sheen I had never seen before. It was almost more beautiful than a Chaos Emerald.

Now standing above it, I crouch down to get a better look at it. "So that weird light was just the sun reflecting off of this thing…how pretty," I cautiously pick it up, "I could give it to my mommy as a present—"

The gem suddenly started to glow. My eyes widened as I watch it get brighter and brighter, my heart pounding and blood rushing hot. "What the—AGH!" I screamed as the pain in my chest came back abruptly and making me drop the gem. I fell backwards, flat on my back.

After a moment, my heart rate slows down and the pain dies down. Tears begin to flood my eyes as I sit up, my body shaking with fear. Tears now streaming from my eyes, I look down at my hands that still tingled. "What is happening to me?"

I crouch over the gem again. It wasn't glowing anymore. "I'm probably going to regret this…" I say as I decide to poke my finger at the gem. Nothing happens. I pick it up and to my surprise, it doesn't start glowing and the pain I felt doesn't come back. _"How weird…"_

To my right, I hear ruffling of the bushes and can see two figures walking towards the clearing. One voice I recognize as my Dad. "Oh no…"

I quickly put the gem in my pocket and dart behind some bushes as I see the two figures come into my view. It was my Dad and Uncle Knuckles. I crouch down as low as I can to try and hide. I'm not supposed to be out this far.

They stop right before the clearing. "I don't know what to think Knux…" my daddy sighs, "We haven't seen her in 5 years and she just shows up! I mean, I'm happy she's okay and that she's possibly decided to come back but…I-I mean what about Tails? How's he gonna feel about this?"

Uncle Knuckles nodded. "I know man. When Espio told me she was back, I thought he was lying to me."

Daddy looks very nervous about something. He rubbed his brow in thought and tapped his foot. "Knux…I've forgiven her…I have…but, I've lost a lot of trust in her. And, Tails hasn't been the same since she left…"

_"__Who are they talking about?" _I think to myself as I listen, making sure I breathe steadily.

"Does it still hurt?" Uncle Knuckles asked Daddy. Daddy looks up with a sad frown.

"Does the scar hurt? No…" Daddy says as he rubbed his scar, "Does my lung hurt? Eh, every once in a while when I push myself too far…Does it hurt knowing that one of our very best friends did this to me?…Yeah. Every single day."

I gasp under my breath realizing they were talking about the person that hurt Daddy a few years ago. Whoever it is, she's back…and that doesn't make me very happy.

"Well, hell…It's not like you weren't asking for it…" Uncle Knuckles said crossing his arms.

Daddy was quiet after that comment, which left me wondering what my Uncle Knuckles really meant.

"Well…we've scouted this area," my Daddy said, obviously changing the subject, "We should probably head back to town and let General Tom know we didn't find anything suspicious…"

Knuckles nodded but Daddy didn't move, "Speaking of all of this talk about her return…have you ever thought about the fact that the Abundant Star just…disappeared?"

I perked up, _"The Abundant Star?"_

For some weird reason…I feel like I've heard those words before.

"Yeah I guess," Uncle Knuckles nodded.

"I mean, it was in her," Daddy continued, "She had it! She healed me."

"Yeah, I saw her heal Rouge and Tails too."

"So…why is it just gone? I mean, do you think there is an off-chance that it's not gone? It may be still inside of her—"

"Sonic, you saw Robotnik try to take it from her. He said he couldn't feel its presence within her anymore. The fact that he has the X-Emeralds and he can sense the power of the Abundant Star, I would think that he would know that it is not inside of her."

"Then, where did it go? It can't just be floating out there. It has to be somewhere. It's just really odd. And, the fact that we left the main land to go into hiding and Robotnik didn't come after us. Then we find out that he's disappeared and we haven't seen any action in 5 years…makes me wonder if I was right and the X-Emeralds were slowly killing him and now we are just hiding in vain."

"I don't think so Sonic…I think we just haven't seen anything because Robotnik is planning an extremely heavy attack."

As they continued to talk more about the war, my mind wonders about the Abundant Star, _"_Who are they talking about? What on Mobius is the Abundant Star? What is an X-Emerald? Ugh! I can't stand it! These are all secrets that have been kept from me—"

"Hey, did you hear that?" Uncle Knuckles asked suddenly. I gasp and drop back down low realizing that I had said all of that a little too loudly.

My Daddy frowned and nodded. "Yeah…I did."

They almost turned around when Daddy looked towards the clearing, "Hey…wait a second…"

They both step into the clearing looking around. "W-Where are we?" Daddy asks.

"Hm, looks like a graveyard," Uncle Knuckles says moving closer to the tombstone.

Daddy stops in front of the hole and looks down. He reads the tombstone and gasps. "Oh my god…Knuckles…do you know what this is?"

Uncle Knuckles shrugged and Daddy turns to him, a grim look on his face. "It's my eleventh great grandfathers grave…"

"H-How do you know?"

"I just do…this is where Robotnik found them Knuckles. The X-Emeralds. He found them here on Southside Island. That must be why this island was uninhabited for so long. People made sure no one knew they buried him and the emeralds here."

I gasp and take out the gem I found from my pocket. Looking into its iridescent amber sheen, I start to realize what I was holding. _"X…Emerald?"_

"Then w-why has he not come back?!" Uncle Knuckles exclaimed, becoming very defensive all of the sudden.

"He got what he needed," Daddy replied, his eyes wide.

"B-But doesn't that make you worry Sonic?! This island is the place that he found our greatest downfall! That means he knows about this place and that it's a perfect hiding spot!"

My Daddy didn't respond. He clenched a fist and turned back towards the forest. "Come on! We need to let General Tom know we found this. He's probably going to want to ready the troops."

Daddy and Uncle Knuckles run back into the forest. I wait a moment, making sure they are gone before I stand up.

I hold the gem in my hand. "There is no doubt this gem is evil, but is that what it really is? An X-Emerald? If it is, that means I need to make sure it is never found. Especially by Lord Ivo."

I start walking back to town, realizing now that I am very deep into the forest. Unsure of where I am, I decide to just try and find my way back going down the way I came to the graveyard. I tuck the X-Emerald into my pocket once more. "I really hope this is the right way—"

"AHEM!"

I gasp and spin around. My heart leaps to my throat to see the stern, furious eyes of my dad. His arms crossed, he stepped towards me. "And what EXACTLY do you think you are doing out this far, young lady?!"

"Oh no…you caught me…"

That seemed to amuse him. "Oh yeah I did. Do you know how far you are from town? Two miles. Not only are you two miles from town, you are in the forest. Your mother and I have told you that you are not allowed in this forest! What are you doing out here?!"

"I was just…I was exploring."

Daddy huffed and his eyes darkened. "Get home. NOW. We'll be talking about this tonight."

I nodded and slowly turned, head bowed. I could feel my Daddy's disappointed eyes drilling into the back of my head. Tears start to form in my eyes and I walk slowly back into town.

* * *

**May 13th, 10:23 am**

**Lord Ivo Robotnik's Fortress:**

Ivo shot up from his desk suddenly. The two X-Emeralds that lay on the table in front of him started to glow. A deranged smile trickled onto his lips as he lifted the two emeralds into his massive hands.

"Yes…YES! You have found your sister my precious gems…tell me…where has she gone?!"

The emeralds began to float and Ivo's eyes slowly dimmed, rolling to the back of his head as the X-Emeralds energy overcame him.

A G.U.N soldier rushed in. "Lord Ivo!" he cries, saluting, "We have news of the south…"

Interrupted, Lord Ivo frowns and the energy dies. He turns around sharply, "What is it?!"

Trembling, the soldier gulps and replies, "They aren't there, my Lord. We have searched every city in the south and haven't found—"

With one clench of his fist, the X-Emerald energy overcame Ivo again. He violently grabbed the soldier by his neck, sharply twisting it. And incoherent sound escaped the soldier's mouth before Ivo let him fall dead.

"FIND THEM!" he screeched to the other soldiers standing outside of his lab. The men's eyes were wide with fear as they stared at their dead comrade.

One brave soldier rose, "My Lord…like he said…we have looked everywhere—"

"YOU HAVE NOT LOOKED FAR ENOUGH!"

Ivo snarled his nose and he growled at them. "We are going to Southside Island…"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SATISFIED!**

**Next POV will be from our lovely Amy Rose as she goes to Tails' workshop to talk about some research...and to help him move on and let go of his love for Cream.**

**Oh but wait...I hope y'all remember the chapter before this one...someone made a surprise visit ;)**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Angels and Demons

**WHEW! Guys I'm back. I'ms sorry it's been forever again. I had to take a hiatus to work on some mom and wife stuff. If you follow me on DeviantArt, you know I've had a pretty crazy 3 months including some really bad stuff with my son. If you don't follow me, what the hell? You should! I sometimes upload chapters early there ;) So follow me! .com**

**So now, we're back with a pretty long chapter. A lot of dialogue but some new pieces to the puzzle revealed!**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Angels and Demons**

**May 13th, 9:15 am**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

I watched as Sonic turned the corner to go towards the A.P.M office as I headed towards the market. Usually, everyday before he turns and I go into town, we smile at each other from afar. It's a way of saying, "See you later…".

Today though, Sonic went straight to work and didn't turn back to me. I sighed, assuming he just forgot. He's been extremely busy lately and doesn't sleep much because of his injury.

I just needed a few things from the market for dinner tonight. I waved to various citizens I had come to know within the last 5 years of living here as I walked. "Good morning Mrs. Rose!" the postman cried as he gathered some packages from the only mail box we have, "How is that beautiful little girl of yours?"

I smiled, "Oh she's about the same. Curious about everything!"

He smiled as he shoved more letters in his bag. "Well…I have a very important letter to deliver straight from the A.P.M base overseas…"

"Uh oh…" I whispered as he tipped his hat towards me. I notice he was walking towards Ezra and Ivette's house, a middle age fox couple. Their son was over seas and was part of our very small militia we had close to the border. We just received word the other day that they had been attacked.

_"__Oh no…I hope everything is okay…" _I thought to myself.

I stopped at the fruit shop. I picked up a burlap bag they provided and begun to place apples and oranges inside.

"No…No! It can't be true!" a woman screamed from across the road. I shot up from my hunched over position and along with everyone else in the market place, snapped my head towards the scene.

The postman had just delivered his important message to Mrs. Ivette. She was crying hysterically, clutching the letter to her chest as the postman comforted her. Slowly, she fell to her knees crying out, "My son! Oh my son…"

A lump grew in my throat and I had to turn away. The death notifications seem to come every other day lately. I makes me so nervous. Cause I feel like that means G.U.N is closer to the borders.

Poor Ezra and Ivette…their son had only been in our A.P.M for 2 months. And he was their only child.

I couldn't imagine loosing Gold. We've already lost her once and it was a miracle she came back to us. We still don't know what brought her back but we don't question it. We still have our beautiful, curious little girl.

As Mrs. Ivette's cries bellowed through the town, a tear fell from my eye. _"I need to get away from all this…" _I thought, _"I just can't handle it…"_

I look up to see Tails outside his workshop, his fur already stained with oil.

I had decided before I left that I would visit Tails this morning anyway. I had some things on my mind. When I talk to Sonic about them, he gets very short with me. I think it's because he has so many other things on his mind that he can't worry about my questions. Which, I understand.

Tails made eye contact with me as I walked up and waved. "Hi Amy!"

I smiled and gave him a quick hug, careful not to get any oil on my dress. "Hey Tails, I was hoping to come and talk to you a bit about something."

"Sure! Let me shut the garage real quick and I'll be inside in just a second!"

I nodded and let myself in to his house. It was tidy, although random gadgets and tools lay around in places. I could smell his breakfast cooking on the stove, in the back of my mind I hoped it wasn't burning.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and smiled at the goofy picture of Sonic and him on the bar. Tails came in from the back door and immediately washed his hands. "Whew! Busy already this morning…" he said out loud, "But I guess it keeps my mind off things!"

He grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. "You want some orange tea?"

"Sure!"

"So, how ya been? I barely see you except for when you come into town and shop!"

"Haha yeah…seems like that's all I do anymore. Sonic's always working trying to save the world and then Gold, who is just like him, never wants to hang around the house with me. She's always with Kinta or probably exploring and getting herself into trouble I don't know about!"

I laugh and Tails hands me my tea. I could tell something was off about Tails, as if he was thinking about something.

"Well…" I continue, "The plane is looking great!"

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly, "I've been working on it forever though. Sometimes I feel like I've lost a little bit of my smarts these past 5 years…I'm not able to whip up a plane as fast as I used to."

He smiled sadly, "It's been…a rough 5 years…hasn't it?"

I nodded and sipped my tea as Tails stirred a pot on the stove. "So Ame's…what is it you wanted to talk about. I can tell you've got just as much on your mind as I do."

I choked a bit on my tea and pulled it back. It was bitter! Tails bit his lip and grabbed his honey. "Sorry, it's been brewing all morning. It's probably a bit stout."

I took the honey from him and immediately poured a good helping into my tea.

"Well…" I started as I stirred the honey, "I've been doing some research in all my spare time…on the Abundant Star…I just don't know why I don't have it anymore. You know if I did, I could be out there helping! I feel like I'm just sitting around. But for some reason, it just disappeared! I mean, I healed you, I healed Rouge, I healed Sonic!…Anyway, the only new information that I found on it was that the Abundant Star is only awakened inside of its host when it feels like it is needed…"

"Well, that makes sense," Tails agreed, "You had it all of your life and you never knew it but then one day, you have these divine healing powers."

"Exactly, and also in the research it stated that it's only awakened when it's counterpart is awakened. So, that would mean that all of my ancestors who had it before me didn't even know it existed because the X-Emeralds have been buried for centuries. That's why it was awakened in me. So, why is it just gone?"

"I don't think it's just gone Amy. We still don't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet. Maybe it put up some sort of defense and forced itself to sleep until you desperately need it again."

"No…because Robotnik said that he can sense when the power is around him. He couldn't feel it. So I didn't have it anymore, but I obviously did at one point. I couldn't heal anybody before I found out that I had the Abundant Star. I have my Piko Piko Hammer and my really good cooking skills and those are my abilities. That's who I am. Not Amy Rose, caster of healing divination spells! I just feel like if I could figure this Abundant Star thing out, I could help Sonic and we can finally end this war."

A timer sounded on the stove and Tails switched the fire off. "You mind if I eat my breakfast real quick?" Tails asked as he scooped what looked like oatmeal into a bowl. I shook my head and Tails sat down across from me.

"Well, Amy I know this whole thing is frustrating. But the good news is that, Robotnik doesn't have it yet. We would know if he did."

I sighed and took a sip of my now sweetened tea. "It's just been so long since I've heard the whole legend. That reminds me of another thing…my ancestor Vanna Lilly was able to harness all the the Abundant Star's power, right?"

"Well, not exactly. When she did, it overwhelmed her and she couldn't control some of the destructive power. That's why they had to place it into two separate shells. It sounds like the X-Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds are alike in that way. When Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, he only uses the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds. So Vanna Lilly could only absorb the positive energy of the X-Emeralds. Which brings me to another point. I think the X-Emeralds and the Abundant Star are opposites in a way of not only positive and negative but…Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons…"

I looked up and eyed Tails. He continued, "Holy power and Unholy power…"

I sat my cup down. "Are you saying that Robotnik has transformed himself into a demonic god? You've got to be kidding me—"

"No Amy…I'm dead serious…why do you think he couldn't be touched? Why do you think every time he attacked, it felt like our souls were on fire. His little minions are called X-Demons for Chaos' sake."

A chill went down my spine and I shivered. He took a bite of his oatmeal. "Ames…Vanna Lily and Sonic's eleventh great grandfather lived during a time where Mobius was very unstable. We hadn't discovered that the Master Emerald was the protector of this world yet. If you read ancient Mobian history, it talks about dark creatures and anthropomorphic's that studied divination and became clerics. We are talking about an ancient power here…not something futuristic."

I shook my head in disbelief. "That stuff doesn't exist Tails…and that would make me a—"

"A god? With the Abundant Star's powers Amy…you just might be…"

My eyes widened and I stood. "Tails! Why haven't you brought this to Sonic's attention—"

"I have…he agrees with me."

I gasped and stepped back. "Why hasn't Sonic—"

"Amy…" Tails interrupted me and stood up himself, glaring at me sternly "Please don't start jumping to conclusions like normal. Sonic works his ass off everyday and there are things that you shouldn't necessarily be told—"

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because it's not like a secret or anything, it's just information that hasn't met your ears yet. Like always, Sonic is protecting you. This news was a little frightening to you, was it not? The news that you may have a god-like power? You can't stand here and be angry at something that Sonic is doing out of love. Stuff like this has happened in the past with you and it just hurts you both! Please just calm down…he hasn't told you because he's still trying to figure out stuff just as much as everyone else…"

Tails' words hurt a bit but, he was right. I do jump to conclusions…and I'm selfish at times. We probably wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for me, honestly. I'm the one who told Sonic that we couldn't be in a secret relationship. I'm the one that hurt him so much when we broke up and it forced him into Dark Sonic.

A lot of this is my fault…

But…I'm trying to be better at trusting Sonic and the A.P.M. There's nothing I can do about it.

"Y-You're right Tails…I'm sorry…"

Tails smiled and gave me a tight hug. "I love ya, Amy…you're like my big sister. And I know you are just trying to help…just don't worry about it. We're gonna figure it out in time. You need to worry about keeping my niece out of trouble!"

We both laughed and sat back down. "I'm sorry again Tails…" I said, "Sometimes, balancing being a mom, a wife, and a freedom fighter is hard. It's overwhelming. But I think for the time being, I'm just going to focus on Sonic and Gold. Let everyone else do the fighting," I sighed, "I don't like it, but I love Sonic and Gold more than anything…"

Tails smiled and took another bite of his breakfast. "I'm happy you guys are together. I cheered your relationship on from the beginning. Sonic was such a big baby all bottling up these romantic feelings for you! Haha, one time I wouldn't leave him alone about it and I got punched in the face! But now, here you are and you two had the most perfect little girl. I know the…situation wasn't how you guys wanted it to be…but today you have such a beautiful family. I'm really happy for y'all!"

"Aw, thanks Tails!" I grinned, "Now we just gotta find you a girl!"

Tails dropped silent. I gasped as I immediately knew what I did. "Oh my gosh Tails, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking—"

"No Amy…" he cut me off, with a hand up, "It's…it's fine…although, it does bring me to…maybe something I can talk to you about?"

"Sure…what is it?"

Tails took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. He got up and put his dishes in the sink and was at the counter for a moment before he turned around, "Amy…when…5 years ago when this all began…and Sonic went Dark Sonic…there was a moment where you thought you wouldn't be able to love Sonic if he went dark…"

I turned to him, a bit confused on why he was bringing this up, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat, looking a bit sad, "I-I know we talked about it and…I encouraged you to think of Sonic as Sonic no matter what…but Amy do you think you would've been able to continue to be in a romantic relationship with Sonic if he never turned back to normal Sonic?"

I thought about it for a second, "Tails…I don't really know for sure. I was very scared at the time. I love Sonic so much and I can't imagine life without him. And our talk that day made me realize that I needed to love him whether he was in a hard place or not. And then, I guess it kind of helped when he was completely Dark Sonic the night Gold was conceived—"

"WHOA! Whoa!" Tails shouted, snarling his nose and waving his hands in the air, "I don't wanna hear about that!"

"Well, I mean he was Dark Sonic! When I realized I loved him no matter what, it didn't matter what he was going through, what he looked like…I loved him for him."

Tails shrugged off his obvious disgust and huffed, "Yeah okay…I get what you're saying."

I stood up and walked my tea cup to the sink. After rinsing it out and placing it with the other dirty dishes, I turned back to Tails. He didn't look up. I could tell what this was about, "Tails…this is about Cream, isn't it?"

Tails closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "…Yeah."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, I'm sorry but Cream is a completely different story. She has not made contact with you in 5 years! She has completely walked out of your life…"

He opened his eyes again and turned towards me. His eyes threaten to swell with tears. "I know Amy…it's just so hard to move on. I love her still…so much. But…"

"But?"

Tails sighed and ran his hand over his face. I smiled a bit. The way Tails looked at that moment, he didn't look like a little boy. He looked like a confident, young man. As he stared forward, gulping back the tears he said with stern eyes, "I'm getting to the point where…I'm ready to move on. I'm tired of being depressed all the time. It weighs me down. I haven't been able to really focus on the plane in 5 years. I know Sonic's getting frustrated with me but at the same time, he knows what this feels like. I'm ready to move on. I'm 19 years old…I'm ready to have a family of my own."

He looked up at me and smiled. "I've been talking to someone…"

"A girl?!" I exclaimed with a wide grin. Tails blushed and nodded.

"She lives over near you guys. She's into playing music and her friends are having a little get together at her house on Friday night. And well, I think I may go with her."

I couldn't help but to hug him tight. "I'm so proud of you Tails…" I said, looking into his sky blue eyes, "Go for it. Go with this girl and if you guys hit it off, ask her out. You deserve to be happy Tails."

Our conversation was cut off by a knock on the door. "Ugh, that's probably old Billy who runs the meat market," Tails said rolling his eyes a little, "I put a note on the door saying I wasn't closed but was inside the house. I'm gonna get my tools, can you grab it Amy?" he headed for the back door, "Just tell him I'll be there in two seconds!"

I nodded and hurried for the front. I reached for the handle and pulled it open with a huge grin on my face, "Hi! Tails said he'll be—"

My body and mouth froze as I made eye contact with the person in front of me. Immediately, my blood boiled and I spat, "WHAT! W-What are you doing here?!" tears of anger flooded my eyes.

In front of me, was none other than Cream herself. My best friend. She stood with sad eyes, like a small child. "You're back?! I screeched.

I heard Tails enter from the back door. I hurried to try and hide Cream from him but it was too late. Tails froze in his steps, looking towards the door with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" I continued to yell at her, "It's been 5 years!"

"I…I know…I just need to talk to Tails," her tiny voice said from under a red hoodie.

"No!" I barked, outraged, "You! Leave! Now!"

"Amy! I came back—"

"It doesn't matter! Right now, you need to leave! If you want to talk to Tails, you can't just show up here out of the blue! So great, we know you're back but right now, leave!"

"Amy, please—"

I wanted to give in so bad. I wanted to pull her into my arms and let her apologize about everything. But I hated her right now. I hated her for too much and I was not about to let her in the easy way.

"No!" I cried, tears spilling from my eyes," Cream! Leave!"

Cream let out a cry and turned her back to me. I slam the door on her, "Damnit Cream…why now?!"

I turn back to Tails. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad or happy but huge tears fell from his eyes and his body seemed frozen. Then, letting out a murmur I could hardly hear, "She's back…"

* * *

**I'LL BE BACK SOON! I'm already writing the next chapter so your wait won't be forever :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

**I'M BACK ALREADY GUYS! Some sonny lovey dovey goodness is in this chapter! I know we haven't had much in a few chapters, given the fact that since Dead Inside, our heroes have been a little overwhelmed with ya know, getting shot at ;)**

**BUT FINALLY! Some heat, some lovin', some sexiness 0\\\\\0**

**ENJJJOOOYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Promises **

**May 13th, 4:58 pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

"This isn't good Sonic…" Tom sighed, running a hand over his face, "This new discovery has only made me feel vulnerable. I didn't expect this…"

His words trailed off and he wheeled himself to his desk. I nervously tapped my foot, my head racing with anxious thoughts. I hate this, but I feel so lost and afraid. This island is the last place on Mobius Robotnik hasn't taken over.

I sighed and slumped against a wall, my eyes closed. I'm beyond exhausted, both mentally and physically. "Tom…I'm not saying we are going to be found…but, if Robotnik knows about this place, and it's the only place his soldiers have not looked, I'm afraid it's coming soon. I feel like we need to ready our troops and start preparing Summerdale, or at least the people who want to run, for an evacuation. Many of these folk have lived here for years and probably feel better just signing over to the empire. It honestly would, until we've won, be safer for some people. But for us? No, we need to move out and quickly."

Tom nodded. "Well that brings me to what I truly wanted to talk to you about today. As you know, Cream the Rabbit is back from the main lands. I know…the things that happened between you and her have not been resolved. And quite frankly, the only reason she's not in jail is because you haven't pressed charges and she has been a lot of help over the last 5 years…"

I raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't even tried to reach out to us since she shot me…what has she helped with?"

"Her mother and her have kept our undercover soldiers and rebels in their home in Emerald Town. They have been secretly on our side this entire time. Not only that but Cream has personally become one of our top spies and…this will shock you…our top sniper."

My eyes widen and I stood up straight. "Wait…then that means…"

About 3 years ago, Tom informed me that we had a soldier report of a "cloaked sniper" that's not affiliated under A.P.M. We began to get other information stating that they were picking off several of the high ranking officers of G.U.N that held the most knowledge and leverage against us. This shooter wore a black hoodie and used the cover of night to conceal their identity. The sniper would find and track the soldiers to their very homes and kill them from various vantage points. It's the only form of fear we've got against the G.U.N soldiers at the moment, reports have even said that officers have been going an extra mile, in vain, for their safety.

"Cream is the Black Hooded Sniper?" I asked, still in shock.

Tom smiled and nodded. "I only found out myself when Espio brought her back from the main lands. She has told me that she felt like it was time to reveal herself and she hoped to eventually make amends. Of course…that's up to you."

I smiled sadly. "Well…let's just say we'll have time to chat soon…I've still got some trust issues, but altogether, I've forgiven her."

Tom nodded. "I don't blame you for still having problems trusting her, but I do think that forgiveness is the first place to start gaining that trust back. Cream is a very lucky girl to have a friend like you in her life. Not everyone can forgive something so hurtful…"

I turn from him, glancing out the window. I could see Tails closing his shop up for the day and the people starting to walk home to their loved ones. After a day like this, I too am ready to see my family.

"It wasn't easy…" I finally said, "I'll admit, I had a lot of hate for her. She took my ability to run from me… But, after thinking it through, I can't say I feel like I deserve all of this but I understand why she did it. I caused so much pain as Dark Sonic. I almost killed Tails out of blind rage… She thought at the time that she was doing something good for us all…just like my mind had warped into thinking Dark Sonic was the only way to save Amy's life. So in a way, we're the same. When I realized that, I was able to forgive her. Now, I'm trying to forgive myself. I'll be working on that for a while."

I turn back to Tom and smiled, "You know, I think we talked about this kind of stuff in counseling. Looks like I learned something from you after all."

Tom chuckled. "Not all my teachings in your sessions were good though. I should've never given you that journal…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Haha…well…my daughter has it now. She draws and paints beautiful pictures of her world in it. Ironic right? At one time, I used it to vent and record my hate for the world she loves so much…"

**May 13th, 5:05 pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I took my time heading home to clear my head. I know the moment that I get home I'm going to have to have a serious discussion with Gold.

She can be just like me…and it's frustrating. I remember being her age and wanting an adventure so bad. I was always taking off for hours and my parents worried sick.

But you know what they say, right? Your past sins always show up in your children but ten times worse.

Nah, Gold isn't a bad kid. She's just too curious for her own good. Although, she did disobey me, and we are in a war. It's dangerous, especially now.

I breathed a heavy sigh, then opened our front door. The house was quiet except for the bubbling of a pot on the stove. "Hello? Anybody home?" I sang as I unsnapped my gun holster.

Amy appeared from around the corner, her hair a bit frizzy from cooking. "Sonic! You're home!"

I smiled as she wrapped her soft, warm arms around me. I nuzzled and kissed her neck as she giggled. Feeling a bit playful, I grabbed her waist and pressed her against the wall, gently touching my lips against hers. She replied with a deep kiss that made me feel as if she had this on her mind while i was away.

"Oh my, Sonic!" she whispered as I pressed my body purposefully against hers.

"Mmm…I missed you," I murmured.

With one last kiss, she pushed me away, a bit flushed. "Goodness Sonic, you're gonna make me burn our dinner!" she jokingly exclaimed, fanning herself exaggeratedly. I just smiled and shook my head while I tried to contain myself.

"Sorry…it's just been a long day," I sighed, sitting down at the table. After she stirred dinner, she came back to me, sitting in my lap. I pulled her close, resting my head on her chest. She kissed my forehead.

"Well…how about you just keep those thoughts for later?" she winked, "Besides…Gold told me she's in trouble."

I huffed and nodded as I was afraid that the romance wouldn't return. "Where is she?"

"Outside, of course. On the back porch. She's been very quiet."

I frowned and looked towards the back door. I could see Gold sitting up on the railing on the balcony, her arms wrapped around her knees.

I sighed. "Ame's, I found her out where Knuckles and I were scouting…2 miles from town."

"What?!" she exclaimed, standing up, "What was she doing out there?"

I shrugged and stood myself, walking into the kitchen to grab some ice water. "…Ame's, I don't think this is the first time she's done it. This is just the first time she's been caught."

Amy now looked upset as she pulled dinner off the stove. "The stew is ready. Go get Gold, please…"

I tiredly nodded and made my way to the back porch. Taking a deep breath, I pull open the door. "Gold Star…it's time to eat. Please come inside…"

"…I'm not hungry," she mumbled. I could tell she had been crying by the way her voice cracked.

I sighed once again and walk to her side. She wouldn't turn to me as I climbed up on the railing as well. The sunset was a bright pink with purple streaks and we could see the reflective ocean in the distance. Amy and I chose to build our house on this hill for that very reason. We were still surrounded by trees, though not so many that we felt completely hidden from the world.

I look down at my daughter. Her spines glistened in the orange toned sun, a lot like my spines do when I'm Super Sonic. The slight breeze blew around her pink and blue streaked bangs as she gazed forward towards the ocean, obviously saddened by today's event.

I reached my arms up and stretched. "Someday Gold, we're gonna take you to the beach. Your ol' dad can't swim and frankly, the ocean scares me a bit. But, I can't wait till we're able to spend a day at the beach together."

"I can't swim either…" she huffed, "because I've never learned. I never even get to see the ocean except from up here…"

"And you've been so patient…" I smiled, "I'm proud of you for that…"

After a moment of painful silence I crossed my arms firmly and cleared my throat. "…But Gold…you can't go running off like you did. Your mother and I have told you to never go into the forest—"

"Daddy, I know but—"

"Don't interrupt me, Gold Star Rose…this is a very serious problem! Gold…we are in a war. There are people out there that want to hurt us and they won't think twice about taking you away from us! I can't handle the idea of that happening, your mother and I love you way too much. And that's why we care so much about where you are at all times. You were somewhere far enough away from this town that if someone bad found you, we would've never known."

"Dad, I know…" she whimpered, "But…I didn't mean to go that far. I never go that far…"

I frowned, "So you admit that this wasn't your first time in the forest?"

"Y-Yes, but Dad…I only go to a small clearing right outside of town. I can still see the market and I sit there and draw. But today…a gust of wind came through the forest and blew all of my drawings deep into the forest. I was only trying to catch them—"

"You're lying, Gold. I heard you by that grave sight. Why were you that far?"

She pursed her lips together and looked away. I can tell she's hiding something. "Answer me, Gold Rose…"

"…I heard a voice…"

My eyes widened, concerned and holding back a fit of rage. "You heard another voice?! Gold, w-why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"…I was afraid you'd be mad—"

"Mad?! Gold, I'm terrified!"

I hopped off of the balcony, cursing. "Go inside to your mother," I barked, sternly, "But this discussion isn't over."

Her eyes swelled with tears. "Are you going to get your gun again, daddy?" she sobbed.

My heart seemed to fall into the pit of my stomach, it seemed as though time stood still. My daughter's eyes looked so scared.

Scared of me.

I immediately dropped to my knees, as I felt my eyes begin to water and pulled Gold into my arms. "Gold, baby…I'm so sorry…I know you're frightened. You're safe with me, nothing is going to hurt you. It's okay, the voices aren't your fault."

She hugged me tight and her tears soaked the fur around my scarred chest. "I'm sorry daddy…I won't do it again…"

I picked her up in my arms and held her close for a moment. "I believe you Gold…"

I smiled and sat her down. "How about this, Goldy? This weekend, you, me and your momma will go into the forest and you can show us that clearing. We'll have a picnic and you can draw as much as you want. Is that a fair trade?"

Wiping the last tear from her eyes, Gold looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

I looked at her sternly. "But Gold, until then, you are grounded and will stay home with your mother instead of going to Kinta's…which I'm not entirely sure that you even go over there in the first place…"

She bit her lip and looked away. _"Well there's the answer to that…"_

"Come on, kiddo. Your momma has some stew ready for dinner."

She nodded as we went back inside.

Amy and Gold had their normal bedtime routine after dinner while I—unfortunately—went straight to my desk. Gold has her bath time, and Amy reads to her and answers a million and one questions before Gold finally drifts off to sleep. I smile as Amy walks in and sits down at her vanity.

"Tomorrow, I'm probably going to be home late," I tell Amy as she brushes her hair, "I didn't run today because yesterday's run wore me out. I really need to practice…"

Amy sighed and placed the brush down, turning to me. "Okay…just please don't push yourself too far okay? I can tell that you were more tired today than you've been in a while."

I signed my signature on some paperwork I brought home from work, filing it in an envelope. "Ah, Amy I never stop working. Yeah, the running wears me out but it's a good feeling. Work is emotionally draining. Everyday, bad news…"

I turn to her, "Which brings me to a topic I need to talk to you about. I think Tails and I have figured out something about the Abundant Star and the X-Emeralds—"

"I already know…" she cut me off, raising a hand. Frowning, she crossed her arms, "Having the Abundant Star might mean I'm a god of some sort…"

My eyes nearly pop out of my head. "Who told you?!"

"Tails today…I went by his shop to talk about my research on the Abundant Star."

I scoffed, "Well dammit, Amy. I was really hoping I could be the one to tell you. I don't want you to worry about this though, okay? It's just a theory. And what research were you talking to Tails about? Stuff you've talked to me about?"

Amy sat down on the bed and shrugged, "No, not necessarily. Babe, you're busy and I just have a lot on my mind—"

"I don't care if I seem too busy!" I exclaimed while angrily standing up, "Amy, you're my wife! I wanna talk with you!"

"Well, you always get so short with me—"

"It's because I really don't have answers for you, babe! If you are finding out stuff on your own time, I expect you to come to me and tell me. I'm in the dark so much at work, soldiers are constantly asking me questions of new developments and I have nothing to tell them. But, if you are doing research on your own and discovering new pieces of this damn puzzle, you come to me FIRST! And that's an order not just as your husband, but as your A.P.M captain!"

Amy's eyes dropped to the ground. "Sonic, I…I'm sorry."

After a moment of silence, I breathed and shook my head. "No babe, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I've just…"

I sigh and walk over to the bed, sitting down next to her. I ran my hand over my exhausted face. "I've just been so overwhelmed lately. First thing this morning, my heart was practically ripped from my chest when I saw that Cream was back, Knuckles and I found out that the X-Emeralds were originally buried here on this very island, Tom ordered our troops to start preparing for an evacuation—"

"Whoa, Whoa!" Amy exclaimed, "Sonic, what are you talking about?!"

I then begin to tell her about my entire day. By the end of our conversation, I was even more exhausted and Amy was more worried. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Things are about to get crazy, aren't they?" she stammered, "I know we've been preparing for 5 years…and I knew we couldn't stay here forever…but part of me has gotten used to our little home. And, I'm not ready for our little girl to see all of the chaos that is to come. I don't know, part of me wishes she was older…"

I placed a hand on her knee. "I know, love…and it may be another year before anything happens. We are hidden well but, I'm sure G.U.N. is running out of places to look…I just know it's going to be anytime now…"

I sigh and lay back on the bed, rubbing my scar. "I just wish…things were different sometimes…"

Amy laid back with me, grabbing my hand and pulling it away from my injury. "…I saw Cream too today…"

"Yeah?"

"She was trying to come talk to Tails. I am glad I was there, or she probably would've got in. I just don't think it's the right time yet. Tails really needs to think long and hard about this."

"So great…Tails knows she here," I sighed, "This is a mess…"

Amy nodded and leaned over me. "I know you've had a rough day, but now you're home with me. Try to take your mind off of it, okay? We can't do anything about it tonight."

I turned on my side and pulled her close, sighing. "You're right, my love," I said, stroking her face, "We're gonna get this all figured out…"

I sat up a bit. "I'll make a promise right here, right now!"

"What's that?" she grinned.

I ran my fingers through her hair, gazing into her gorgeous green eyes. "Once this is all over, we will find a new home on the main land. I wanna build a house somewhere that's far enough away from the city to enjoy nature, but not so far away that we can't enjoy amusement parks, movie theaters, restaurants, and all that stuff. Maybe you can open your cafe again. I don't know what I'll do, hell… I've been doing nothing but being mister hero all my life—"

"You'll rest…" she said with a soft smile, "Sonic…you're 26 years old and you've been fighting all your life. You'll retire."

I shook my head. "Babe, you know me, I'd go crazy! I have to run—"

I stopped my sentence. For a split second, I got so excited that I forgot…I don't run anymore. My eyes dropped to the sheets and my heart sunk a bit. "Ah…No, I won't run…"

I sat up, staring forward. "Ame's…what am I going to do?"

I looked at her, seeing her eyes threatening to tear up. She shook her head. "Sonic…I-I don't know. I'm sure there will still be plenty of normal crime. Maybe you can still work in the A.P.M. This world is never going to be ridden of bad people, no matter what you do."

Her words seemed to just go in and out of my ears. I had really never thought about what I was going to do after we finally defeated Lord Ivo. Even if I did have my speed, I can't just run everywhere, everyday. I have a family to support. And I guess, before I lost my speed, I knew I would just always have a place in this world. The couple of times I did help police track down criminals, it was fun…I guess.

Haha, listen to me. I sound like I'm never serious about anything. Tracking down crime is fun? No…crime isn't fun. Someone always gets hurt. _"I'm tired of people getting hurt…"_

"Ya know what Ame's? I actually don't think I will stay in the A.P.M…I'll find a job I love that I don't have to risk my family's life everyday to have…I've put in my time, right? Is that selfish?"

Amy shook her head and smiled. "No…it's not. Like I said, you deserve rest Sonic. Maybe we can open my cafe again and we can run it together…we've both been paid well over the years, we don't have to worry about retirement. But like you, I don't want to sit around for the rest of my life. We still deserve some joy in our life. Especially after these past 5 years."

I smiled and laid back down. "Agreed. I want to enjoy you and Gold…and maybe some other kiddos?"

Her eyes widened and mouth parted a bit. "Sonic…more children?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms behind my head. "Maybe…wouldn't mind a little Sonic Jr. running around, ya know?" I winked.

She giggled and pulled herself closer to me. "Well you know…" she started, with a seductive tone in her voice, "Although we can't have another baby right now, being that it is way too dangerous…no one ever said that we can't practice."

I raised my eyebrows as she leaned over me. I smiled, tracing her curves with my hands, her eyes just begging for me. I pulled her into my arms and rolled on top of her, lips connecting immediately in a heated embrace.

"Forgive me…" I exhaled as her soft lips followed down my collarbone, "If I seem a little more…worked up than usual. Bad days at work leave me stressed and—"

She interrupted me by forcing me over on my back. She straddled me and placed a finger on my lips, shushing me. I felt my cheeks flush, captivated by her dominance.

"That's why you need to just relax…" she told me, her soothing voice and hot breath in my ear made me breathe harder, "Let me take care of you tonight…"

She removed her tank top, revealing her beautiful body. I could only sigh as her lips crashed down upon mine again, beginning our intimate act of love.

* * *

**I'LL BE BACK SOON GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Hurts

**HIYA GUYS! Back a little sooner than last time! I finally got some motivation and time. I constantly have new ideas for this story and it kills me when I can't write!**

**So here's the next chapter! From our fav two-tailed fox's point of view! ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**ALSO, THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M DUE TO LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, DRAMATIC ELEMENTS, USE OF ****ALCOHOL, AND TALK OF SEXUALITY.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love Hurts**

**May 13th, 10:35 pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower Point of View:**

I finally stand from the the chair I had been sitting in for hours. My head is spinning. I can't make up my mind if I was angry, confused, sad, or if I wanted to give in to the romantic feelings I still had for Cream.

I can't get her face out of my head. It's torturing me. The lump in my throat that had grown throughout the day was starting to hurt and I couldn't swallow it. _"Maybe…I should call Sonic. He can talk some sense into me."_

I know that if I don't have some guidance through this, I'm going to do something stupid. I wish I could handle this like a man. But, in reality, I'm still in love with Cream. I want to just blow off everything that happened and pull her back in to my life.

"Damnit, Miles!" I yell at my reflection in the mirror. I can't get thoughts of her warm arms out of my head. The taste of her lips that I can still recall, even though I haven't kissed her in 5 years.

I slid to the floor, burying my face in my hands. Just this morning, I was ready to give her up. I have been talking to a girl named Clover the Fox. Her mom owns the grocery store in town and her dad just joined the A.P.M. I met her when she came in to see if I could fix her MP3 player. She's a musician and singer, and music is very important to her. She wants to eventually start a band and tour all over Mobius, once the war ends. She's beautiful and I purposefully turned a five minute fix into a 3 hour project just so I could talk to her.

Maybe…I just need to continue on that road. Ignore Cream. Ask Clover out, and if the date goes bad, then no harm done.

I stood up, trying extremely hard to be confident, and I forced myself to make up my mind. "That's what I'm going to do…I'll call her in the morning. Or maybe I'll see her out and I'll ask her then."

Cream threatened to creep back in my mind but I shook her off. _"No…be strong Tails…"_

As I got myself ready for bed, I had a weird flashback of when Sonic and I were younger. I don't know why I thought of it:

_Sonic was almost 21. It was the week of his birthday. This was back when I shared an apartment with him and I knew that he was gonna want a huge 21st…or so I thought._

_He came in late, the night before his birthday, and seemed very down. Of course, I didn't know that he was going through a depression._

_"__Hey bro! What's up?" I asked him as he lazily slumped down on the couch, "So I was thinking, tomorrow is your 21st birthday and we haven't even talked about your party, but what if we—"_

_"__I don't want a party bro…" he mumbled, dead pawn. He sat up slightly, rubbing his head as if it hurt._

_"…__Ok…" I continued cautiously, "Well…what do you want—"_

_"__I want things to actually go okay, for once," he snapped. Once he saw my face of surprise, he laughed it off, "Ah, Tails. I've had a really long night. I was supposed to take Amy out on the date I've been promising her for years and, waddaya know, Eggbutt attacked me on my way into town. It took me forever to knock him. I think she's upset. I called her and she was really short with me…"_

_He stood and sighed. I was still super confused by his attitude. "So…because of what happened tonight, you don't want a party?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "Oh nah…it's not that. I don't know, I'd just like a night to myself, ya know? Maybe I can try again with Amy tomorrow. Ha…that may lift my spirits a bit…"_

_He snickered and shook his head. I didn't know all that was going on at the time but, now I know he was trying to fake a cheerful attitude to hide his feelings for Amy. That next day, on Sonic's birthday, ended up being the first time I had seen Dark Sonic with my own eyes. I was almost killed when the Tornado III was shot down. Sonic was outraged, the curses that came from his mouth were unlike him. He ripped Eggman's robot apart with his bare hands and even after it was destroyed, continued to scream. Eggman fled the scene quickly and I was only left with a bruised head. It took 3 hours for Sonic to calm down. I wish I could've realized right then that something was not right with Sonic._

_That day was the turning point. Every time I spoke to Sonic, it turned into an argument. I wasn't stupid of course, I knew he had feelings for Amy. I just didn't know how serious it was. I decided to move out because he starting to scare me a bit. And then, the day I tried to retaliate, he hit me. I remember feeling so confused. Why was this happening to him in such a short time? It was like he was my happy-go-lucky big brother one day and then a hateful, angry, sad, bully the next. It wasn't until Dr. Eggman found the X-Emeralds and attacked Central City that I found the truth…_

I lay back on my bed and smirked as I realized why I had that flashback. I guess right now, I feel like how Sonic felt in a way. There was always something holding him back from the one he really loved.

In my case…I'm being held back because she tried to murder my brother.

_"__Just go to sleep, Tails…" _I told myself as I closed my eyes, _"You're not figuring anything out tonight…"_

Just as I was about to doze off, there was a knock at my front door. My heart leaped in my throat and I shot up. _"Damnit! It's her! I know it is!"_

I thought maybe I should just pretend I was not home but the knocking didn't stop. I gathered all of the courage I possessed and started to rehearse what I was going to say.

I opened the door, my face stern as I prepared for the worst. "Hiya, Tails!" a girls voice cried as the door opened.

I focused and saw Clover with her quiet, goth friend Niya the Bat. I breathed, relieved and smiled, "It's just you Clover…"

She frowned. "Were you expecting someone else?"

I shook my head, laughing. "No, no! Just…uh never mind. What's up?"

Clover smiled. She pulled out a bottle of what looked like whiskey from behind her back. I then noticed Niya was holding a guitar. "We're going into the woods to have a bonfire and play some music," she grinned, "And ya know…drink my dads whiskey he brought back from the main lands."

Niya snickered. "You coming?"

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't really into drinking alcohol, not even with the gang. I've been fighting all my life and haven't really partied. But, then again, maybe this was what kids my age did. This was a rebellious side of Clover I hadn't seen.

It was…kind of hot.

I nodded. "Sure! I, uh, haven't ever really done anything like this. Sounds like fun!"

"We'll just have to be really quiet," Clover whispered, "My folks are in bed and don't know I snuck out. And, General Tom and Captain Sonic would KILL us if he knew we were going out into the forest at night."

I gulped. Summerdale had a few rules and one of them happened to be a curfew. No one was allowed to go into the forest after dark except for the A.P.M. This was to ensure the safety of everyone and to make sure we didn't give away our position.

My conscience reminded me that I was in fact, and A.P.M soldier. But…this one time wouldn't hurt right?

Maybe, I have lost some smarts in the last 5 years…

I followed them through the dark streets of Summerdale into the forest. About half a mile away from town, I could see a bonfire and several people surrounding it. "Heeyyy!" one guy exclaimed as he saw us coming. I could tell he was already drunk.

Clover smiled and shot the bottle of whiskey into the air. "I've got more!" she sung loudly.

The gang cheered and I bit my lip. _"I knew this was a bad idea…"_

As the night went on, Niya played on her guitar as we sat around and talked and laughed. At times, I was so sure that Sonic and General Tom would emerge from the dark forest around us. But no one came, even when a kid named Drake recited his poem about death and a guy named Percy beat on a set of bongos, awkwardly and off beat, behind him.

"Sinnnnngggg Clover!" an echidna guy shouted, "I'm in the mood for some ancient Mobian, dude. Sing that one your mom taught you!"

Clover, who was sitting by me, just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, Ok!" she cried. She took a swig of whiskey and stood, almost falling over.

"Ok, so my mom used to sing this to me when I was a baby. She said she heard it from her aunt and it's all very sentimental. Supposedly, it's about an old ancient legend that started before the Master Emerald was found!"

Everyone was too drunk to find it interesting but I was extremely intrigued. _"An old legend…before the Master Emerald…but that would mean—_"

My thoughts were cut off as Clover cleared her throat and she sang:

"My darling flow'r

what light you have

within your very soul.

It's warm and holy

it heals and burns

It's our world's only hope.

O, how it sleeps

within you,

only to be 'wakened when

a darkness overwhelms this world

brought on by Earthen men.

Your children's children

will bear this heavy role.

Protect the star for one day your child

will find it in her soul.

A demon will rise,

an angel will fall,

but do not fret, my babe.

You hold the pow'r against him.

This star will light the way.

Yet the demon will fear

as his pow'r grows weak

that he must have your light.

He will hunt you, my darling flow'r

Be brave…and fight."

Clover breathed before continuing, as the song's melody and rhythm changed:

"A prophecy states:

that when the demon wakes

a life will be taken

but then the star will wake.

Conceived in darkness

she shall be our divine light.

The darkness gives her strength.

The Star gives our world life."

Clover smiled and clumsily bowed as the gang cheered. She sat back down by me.

I barely even heard the melody or Clover's voice when she was singing. The song was about the Abundant Star, no doubt about it. "C-Clover…Where did you learn that song?" I asked, my eyes wide.

She shrugged. "My mom used to sing it to me when I was little. She said her aunt taught it to her. Kind of a depressing lullaby, dontcha think?"

"So you don't know the origin behind the song at all?"

Clover shrugged again. "Nope. Although, I'm pretty sure I saw the lyrics in a book I read at school. See, when my folks first moved here and helped build Summerdale, I guess there was a town here before that had been destroyed long ago and they found old textbooks. All of those books are in the school library now."

She seemed way to busy drinking and laughing with her friends for me to continue asking her questions. _"Guess it looks like Sonic and I have a date with the school library tomorrow…the answers to all of this might have been under our noses this whole time—"_

My thoughts were interrupted when clover threw an arm around me. "Tails! You look so glum! Did my song creep you out?" she laughed. She smelled like whiskey and her body hung on me heavily.

As the night carried on, I tried to focus on the lyrics to the song but Clover was interrupting my thoughts a lot. I noticed she began to get more and more flirtatious with me the more she drank.

_"__This is bad…I should probably encourage them to head home before someone gets sick—"_

Suddenly, Clover plops down on my lap, her hand still clutching the bottle. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks flush red. "Uh…Clover?—"

She pressed her finger to my mouth. "Shhh Tails…you know you like this," she murmured, her words slurring. She looked at me with seductive eyes, "Don't you wanna take a few drinks with me and…see where this goes…?"

I gulped as she traced her finger down my collar bone. "I, uh, Clover you are really drunk…" I stammered, "I-I don't think you'd be saying anything of this if you weren't drinking…"

She giggled and then straddled me. My heart start beating faster. _"This is not the same girl I met a few weeks ago…"_

"Come on Tails…" she whispered in my ear, "You know you want me…"

Before I could respond, someone emerged from the forest and bellowed, "What the heck are you guys doing out here?!"

My eyes widened. The person came closer to our camp site and I bit my lip when a small woman in a black hoodie came into view. She carried a small shot gun on her hip. "You guys are putting the entire town of Summerdale in danger! What if G.U.N saw your bonfire from shore?"

I recognized her voice and she removed her hoodie. It was Cream. I wanted to run and hide. I was so embarrassed to be seen out here with a bunch of drunk kids and with Clover, who was still on top of me.

Nobody moved as Cream glared at us all. "I should turn you all in!" she barked, "Get out of here! Go back to your homes—"

She saw me. I looked away, completely ashamed. "…Tails?"

I tried to scoot Clover off me, but she seemed to not get the hint, my cheeks now a bright scarlet. I sighed and leaned as far back as I could while trying to worm my way out from under Clover's drunken embrace. "…Hey…Cream…"

She gasped. "What in the world are you doing out here? You're an A.P.M soldier and you are to enforce the rules, not break them!"

She didn't even seem upset that Clover was on top of me. _"Well, duh Tails…she's obviously on scouting duty…she doesn't have time to worry about being jealous…"_

Would she be jealous though? She looked so serious. It was in that moment I realized Cream was different. There was a maturity in her eyes, she stood composed and militant. And here I was, goofing off.

I sighed. "I know…you're right…"

I turned to the group. "Guys…go back home…we shouldn't be out here."

Slowly, everyone stammered to their feet. I kicked out the fire with the dirt and Clover just glared at me. "I thought you were on our side?" she whispered as we all made our way back to town.

I hung my head low. "I'm sorry Clover…I'm not usually one to break rules. But, I'm an A.P.M soldier. It's my job…"

She crossed her arms and stared forward at Cream. "Stupid bitch…what the hell is she doing out here anyway? She looks our age…"

I felt offended. _"Stupid bitch? That's Cream…and one time she was…my Cream…"_

"Clover, she's on scouting duty. She's part of the A.P.M, in case you forgot we're in a war…" I barked, a little too harshly.

Her eyes widened, insulted. She was quiet for a moment and then scoffed, "Well…a little birdy told me you wanted to ask me out…"

My breath hung in my throat. "Uh…yeah I was going to see if you wanted to go with me to dinner Friday before the music thing—"

"Don't bother!" she shouted, making everyone halt. Cream glanced back and forth between us. Clover drunkenly stepped towards me and threw a finger in my chest, "I don't have any interest in someone who's affiliated with this stupid war! The war that is keeping me from spreading my music all over the world!"

I stiffened and she turned from me, her nose high in the air. She stomped away to be by Niya's side. I shook my head, amazed that this was the side hiding in Clover. A total, selfish diva. _"These girls and their colossal mood swings are going to be the death of me…"_

I realized that we were now at my shop. The gang of partiers continued past but I made my way up to the front door. I stopped and turned back to Clover. "Hey Clover…your MP3 player is a 2nd generation device. It's going to need a major software update here in the next few weeks. Unfortunately, the only place to get that installed here in Summerdale is at my shop. But, as of 12:05 AM, I no longer offer services for MP3 players. Have a great night!"


	8. Chapter 8: Clairvoyance

**Back already! Please pay attention to the different points of view AND time. Each chapter from here on out are most likely going to be from 2-3 different points of view. It will also get confusing in the future chapters...and you'll find out why soon ;)**

**EDIT: Fixed some grammar issues and added a little more description here and there.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Clairvoyance **

**May 14th, 12:36am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower Point of View:**

"What the heck was I thinking?!" I exclaimed as I slumped down on to the bed. I didn't have even a sip of alcohol and I felt drunk. My mind buzzed with dread as the scene replayed over and over. I'm just not the kind of guy that gets caught up in those kind of things! _"What does Cream think of me now?"_

Why should I care though? She didn't care 5 years ago when she left me, begging for her to stay.

I could only let out incoherent growls of frustration into my pillow. Before I could even calm down, there was yet another knock on the door. _"It's either Sonic or Cream…Sweet Chaos, let it be Sonic! I can take the scolding but I just don't want to face—"_

Her. I opened the door and there she stood, her amber eyes just as beautiful as they were 5 years ago. My heart stopped when her gaze met mine and it felt like the air was too thick to breathe.

That's when I saw all of her different and new features as well. She had grown a thick, bushy, auburn bang that hid a lot of her right eye. Hair had also grown out from behind her ears, very much like her mothers, only it was the reddish color like Vanilla's bangs and much longer. She was a little taller than I remembered, although I myself have grown at least six inches in the last 5 years.

I smiled warmly and lifted my arms to pull her into a possible hug. She looked confused and didn't move. "What on Mobius are you doing?" She asked.

My arms dropped awkwardly back down at my side. "I-I…uh…uh…"

"Do you KNOW how dangerous that was? I'm only here to make sure you're inside, since that's part of the job I've been given here. What in the world were you doing out there? You broke the law Tails! A law you are supposed to help uphold as an A.P.M soldier and—"

"Okay!" I shouted, cutting her off. She glared at me and I huffed in retort, "Cream just come inside…you're going to wake everyone in Summerdale up…"

She seemed hesitant but came inside anyway. We stood awkwardly in the entry way for a moment, avoiding eye contact. I finally broke the silence with a sigh, "Cream…I-I know. I don't know why I was out there. The entire time I wanted to leave. Everyone but me got very drunk…I should've just left…I'm just trying to get to know some people and it seems like that's all they wanna do…"

I sighed again and slumped against a wall, "We've all been so stressed lately…maybe I just felt like this would take my mind off some things…"

She stared at me curiously. I smiled slightly, "It sounds really stupid, I know. This isn't like me at all…but don't worry, it isn't happening again. Especially now that I made Clover mad…"

She looked away. "…The girl…who was on top of you?"

My cheeks flushed and I gulped. "She…she was really drunk. Just did that out of the blue. I don't even know her too well…"

She didn't look back at me. Why was I trying so hard to convince her that Clover and I weren't a thing?

Cream cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Well…I was just coming to tell you that I'm not turning anyone in…for now. I flew to the shore to see if your bonfire had made any naval ships curious…I believe we are safe…"

I breathed in relief. "That's good…and thanks for not saying anything. Especially for me…"

She smiled slightly. "Sure, just… for old time's sake, 'kay? I'll see you later…"

She turned to leave. As she reached for the door handle, my mind took over my body and I swiftly jumped in front of her, grabbing her hand. "Wait! Cream…do you not wanna talk?"

I thought she might let go of my hand but she didn't. She actually grabbed it tighter. "Tails…I…" she sighed as I felt her hand tremble slightly in my grip "…now isn't a good time, okay?"

"But you came earlier to my house to talk to me!"

"Yes, I wanted to give you something I found at your workshop in Mystic Ruins…not to talk about my past sins that cost me the only thing I cared about, okay?"

And with that, she forced her self past me and swung open the door. "Cream, wait!"

I managed to grab her arm again. "Cream, stop running from me!"

She turned back to me with tears falling down her face. I pulled her closer in desperation. "Stop avoiding me…" I whispered, "Stop running away from this situation…we don't have to talk about what happened. But please…don't go…"

She sniffled and shook her head. "I knew I wasn't ready to do this…" she whimpered.

I smiled and slowly stroked the side of her soft face. "Honestly Cream…I wasn't sure if I was ready to face you either. Yet here we are. Let's do this together, okay? Cream…my heart has been empty for 5 years…and right now, I feel whole again…"

Her eyes widened, and yet she still tried to pull away. "Tails…please don't…"

I shook my head and pulled her firmly into my arms. She didn't pull away this time and buried her face into my chest. I could feel her tears beginning to soak my fur. I felt as if the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders as I held her against me. Her soft cries were muffled by my chest as I just breathed in her intoxicatingly familiar smell.

That night we slept together in my bed, both exhausted from the long day. We never kissed each other I think, but held each other as close as possible through the night. We were either too exhausted or too caught up in each other to even get into relaxing clothes for the night. It was everything I've been missing. Just holding her against me and feeling her warmth and smell was like a dream. I was still unsure of our relationship or if we even had one in that moment, but it was the best nights sleep I have had in five long years. I vaguely remember anything after hitting the bed besides her embrace and her heart beating against my chest.

**May 14th, 9:05am**

**General Thomas the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I checked my watch and shook my head. _"Why is that hedgehog never on time?" _I thought to myself. I sat at my desk, in my wheelchair, waiting for Sonic to come in to work.

Not two minutes later, Sonic strides in slowly. I eye him without moving my head up from the paperwork on my desk, glancing again at my watch. He smiles slightly, "I know…I'm late. I'm sorry, I had an even harder time getting up this morning…"

I noticed the circles under his eyes were a bit darker than usual. Unlike before in our sessions when Sonic was younger, where Sonic arrived late due to childish ignorance, his tardiness lately has been legitimate given his unfortunate condition. Although I tend to act upset, I was actually rather concerned for his waining health. I frowned, "Did you have a rough night sleeping?"

He snickered, "I wouldn't exactly say sleeping…"

He sat his bags down on the ground, beaming with pride. My eyes roll, "You can keep the details of you and Amy's…activities…to yourself," I scowled, "Yet, that is no reason to be late…"

He stood up straight, blinking harshly as if he wasn't awake yet. "Ha Ha, I'm just being facetious…I really didn't sleep very well last night…"

"I can tell…you don't look good…"

He sat down across from me, taking out a group of papers and placing them on my desk. "Eh, I'll be fine. Used to being tired nowadays. Here's the reports I took home last night. Besides the recent news of Squad 112 and the loss of their lead officer, none of the other reports show of anything suspicious."

I nodded and picked up the reports myself. Almost cringing at Sonic's handwriting, I squinted to read a line, though the daze Sonic drifted into prevented him to notice. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it.

Five years ago when this damned war began, I handed Sonic the position of A.P.M Captain. I knew it would be a challenging responsibility for him at the time, but he insisted and ensured me that he could handle it. I believe that even though he is now not as strong as he used to be, the fighter spirit lives on in him. I think it's the only thing that has kept him going even though the amount of work that has to be done as Captain is wearing on him—both mentally and physically.

That being said, I have noticed lately that it is, in fact, too much for him. If he were not in the condition he is in now, he would no doubt be a phenomenal leader and Captain.

Today, I'm relieving him of his position.

I've been dreading it since I made the decision, and quite frankly this will hurt me just as much as him. I consider Sonic as one of my own at times. I have watched him grow up from the small, helpless orphaned child with incredible, overwhelming power to…until the war…a very powerful and strong fighter. Sonic was, indeed, our strongest hero on Mobius. And he is still, strong in heart. Just…not in mind and body.

He will still be a huge asset to the A.P.M, no doubt. But, he is lacking in strategy planning which is why I give him home work to do at night. I have no doubt that he can lead, but when actually executing plans, he tends to still jump into situations without thinking first. Squad 112 lost its lead officer this week and after reviewing his tactical decisions i can tell it was almost entirely Sonic's choice in strategy that led to the officer's premature death.

"I'll read over the reports this afternoon," I told him, stacking them neatly and placing them aside, "Today, I'd like you to be on scouting duty."

He nodded, standing. "I think I'll go back to the grave sight, if you are ok with that. That was the furthest I have ever been away from the town since we've arrived here."

I nodded. "If you're going to be scouting all day today, try to get as close as you can to the shore. But be careful. Southside Island is one of the largest bodies of land besides the main land. We don't know what could be hiding out there…"

Sonic nodded and saluted, "Will do, sir."

I took a deep breath, "Sonic…we…need to talk about something."

His eyebrows raised and he sat back down, shifting uncomfortable in his seat. I dropped my eyes to the desk, clasping my hands together. "Sonic, you have…done an outstanding job in your position as Captain…"

I could've sworn I felt Sonic's heart stop with my own. His eyes looked sad, as if he knew what this was about.

I continued, "I mean that with all of my heart…But, Sonic you are not well and it's showing in the battlefield. Squad 112—"

"I know…" Sonic cut me off, his words weak, "I…I gave my unit too many objectives, they couldn't handle it…it cost lives…I-I don't know what else to say than…I'm sorry…"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "I don't want to do this Sonic. I believe in…other circumstances…you would do well in such a leadership position…"

I wheeled out from behind my desk up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Son…I want to see you healthy again—"

"I'm getting better!" he exclaimed, standing, "I've been running and the other day, I swear I hit 100 mph—"

He gasped suddenly, clenching his chest and his knees buckled. "Sonic?!" I yelled, holding my arms out to support him.

His breaths came in short pants for a few seconds and then slowly returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at me sadly, "I just…I got worked up…sorry…"

He stood up straight as I stared at him sternly, "Sonic…Espio is returning tomorrow and I've decided…that it is time to place him in a higher rank. His proven tactical wisdom and ability to apply his personal abilities into his skill as a commander will be very useful to the A.P.M…"

I took another deep breath as Sonic stared at me with disappointed eyes. "Sonic… I wish it wasn't this way but this will be your last day as Captain of the A.P.M…"

Sonic's eyes dropped heavily to the floor, avoiding my face. He shook his head, seeming a bit angry but then said stiffly, "I understand, sir. I will continue to serve the A.P.M to the best of my abilities…"

He looked up, his eyes a bit glossy, "Sir…this war started because my wife had a power the enemy wants. She could still be in danger. Even though I am not Captain, all I ask is that I am at least spoken to about new developments—"

"Sonic, just because I have relieved you of Captain doesn't mean that I am relieving you altogether. Why on Mobius would you think I would keep you in the dark?!"

I wheeled closer to him. "Sonic…I value you as a soldier but more importantly, as someone dear to me. I consider you to be like a son. This war is not going to end well without you. I am relieving you from this position because I believe it is what is best. I want you to heal, work on your actual fighting skills…the skills that need to improve without your speed…"

Sonic still looked just as angry but he nodded. "I understand, sir…"

I frowned, letting out a sigh. I knew at this point, I wasn't going to get much out of him. He was hiding his emotions from me, like he always does.

"We'll…talk more about this later…" I said, "you're excused to go and scout the island."

"Yes sir," he saluted half-heartedly, a sarcastic smirk on his lips as he turned from me and walked out of my office.

I didn't have time to think over the situation before my office door swung back open, "Ah, you're right on time!" I exclaimed.

Once a week, between the hour of 9:30am and 10:30am, I see patients. Young Mobians who need my expertise in regards to their abilities.

Today I was seeing a young girl named Clover the Fox, who was 17 and still had no abilities. Usually by this time I would assume she had none…but, this girl was different.

About a week ago, I was in town with my wife when I saw Clover sitting on the corner of the road, playing a guitar. While playing, her bright blue eyes glowed as she sung the words:

_"Soldiers will fall_

_on monday, high noon_

_Bullets and fire…_

_The War will start soon…"_

And, I thought that was very curious, because then her eyes stopped glowing and she went on to sing a song that was very popular on the radio these days. I asked her if she knew that her eyes were glowing and she told me she had no idea what I was talking about.

That day, at noon, we received intelligence about Squad 112 and the death of their officer. I knew then it wasn't a coincidence and asked her to come in to be evaluated.

"So, you're a musician?" I asked her as she sat down across from me.

She stroked her thick red hair out of her eyes, "Singer-Songwriter, actually," she sneered, "I want to become an idol someday…someday when this war ends…"

Amused, I chuckled and changed the subject, "So, my ability is called Psychometry. During the next hour, my ability will allow me dive into your mind and obtain the knowledge about your ability."

She nodded, relaxing in her seat, "Will it hurt?"

I wheeled out from behind my desk again and placed a hand on her forehead. "Not at all," I assured her, "You will fall into a sort of meditated sleep. I will wake you when we are done…"

She breathed and closed her eyes. I focused and found my way into Clover's mind, feeling a sudden warmth.

_And then I saw it…The world of Mobius was dark. The once beautiful forests and fields were now blackened from fire. The clouds in the sky were a constant gray. There was no wind._

_Then as if I were watching a film, the scene changed to see bodies on a large battlefield…thousands of G.U.N and A.P.M soldiers lie bloodied, blanched, and their dead eyes stared at me coldly. _

_I turn and my heart stops. The bodies of Sonic, Amy, Tails, and the rest of our heroes lay at my feet. Tears stung my eyes and fell down my cheeks._

_Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the battlefield behind me. I spun around and, to my surprise, music began to play. _

_Someone was floating in the sky but the bright aura around them prevented me from seeing who it was. To my right, Clover walked towards me, clasping her hands and singing:_

_"A prophecy states:_

_that when the demon wakes_

_a life will be taken_

_but then the star will wake._

_Conceived in darkness_

_she shall be our divine light._

_The darkness gives her strength._

_The Star gives our world life."_

_All went black, the tune of the song still lingering in my mind…_

I gasped as I forced myself out of Clover's mind. She woke as I did, her eyes shining a bright blue and then fading as she sat up. "So?" she asked.

I was still shaking, tears threatening to form in my eyes again. "P-Precognition…my child, you have the gift of fore-sight…"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "What? I can tell the future? But I've never—"

"You have…but for some reason you don't realize you're doing it…and you can only deliver prophecy and future events through song…"

I looked at her seriously, "Clover, have you thought about using your talents for the A.P.M? I know you're into music but your abilities could be of great use—"

"I didn't come here to get enlisted!" she spat, standing from her chair, "I won't have anything to do with this war!"

My eyes widened, surprised. "Clover, through you I have seen what is yet to come. Of course, the future can change and sometimes visions can be more of a warning rather than what will happen. But, if you join the A.P.M, we have a huge advantage over the enemy—"

"No! I won't!" she screamed. She turned from me and stopped. During our conversation, Tails Prower and Cream the Rabbit had entered the room.

"Ugh!" she screamed, "I'm not joining!" She stomped out past Tails, glaring at him as she did.

My eyes wide, I looked at Tails and Cream. "W-What was that about?" Tails stuttered, just as bewildered as I was.

I crossed my arms and huffed, "Tails…Cream…we've got a lot to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9: Brink

**Hey guys! So before you read this next chapter, please note that, without posting spoilers, there may be some VERY WRONG language translations, etc. The language used I took about 6 months worth in high school, and where some of it sounds right, the rest were definitely translated via google translate and well...you can only rely on it so much. So, if you are fluent in the language or at least have some knowledge on it and it's wrong, I'm sorry. It's more for storytelling.**

**Read on and enjoy! Please submit a review when you're done reading and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brink**

**May 14th, 12:36am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower Point of View:**

"I don't remember Clover's eyes glowing blue when she was singing…" I explain to Tom after he tells us about Clover's newly discovered ability, "But…I was so concentrated on the lyrics, I didn't really focus on her…"

And frankly, I was trying not to cringe at her extremely sharp, overrated voice.

Tom cocked his head, "What song did she sing?"

"Well, sir, that's what I was coming to talk to you about. I tried mentioning it to Sonic but he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk when he walked past me…"

Tom's eyes sadden, "I'll…discuss that with you later…"

I sit down while Cream stands behind me. "Tom, the song was no doubt about the Abundant Star…the tune sounded very archaic…like a hymn that a priest would sing. Something about a prophecy, a life will be taken—"

"…and then the star will wake…" Tom sung. My eyes widen as Tom continues to sing the familiar tune, "Conceived in darkness, she shall be our divine light…The darkness gives her strength. The Star gives our world life…"

My mouth parted in shock. It was the exact tune and words that Clover had sang around the campfire. "Yes…t-that…exactly…"

Tom crossed his arms. "Clover sung it in the premonition…there is no doubt that this song is of great importance. I believe we need to study these lyrics…"

I nod and stand, "Clover said that her mother sung it to her when she was a baby. I say we find her mother and ask her to write down the full song. Either that or we search the library at the school. Clover told me that she thought she saw the lyrics there in a book."

Tom nods while wheeling out from behind his desk. "Let's start at the library first. Meeting this girl may have given us an advantage over the enemy…"

I roll my eyes, annoyed that I would still have to possibly be in contact with Clover. Especially since I haven't exactly told Cream that at one time…I was starting to like her.

I notice Tom's worried face and he looked up at me, "In the premonition that I saw in Clover's mind…everyone was dead. Bloodied on a large field…as if a great war had broke out and there was no victory for either side…yet, a bright light hovered above me, like an angel. I know it had to have been the Abundant Star's host. She looked exceptionally powerful."

He looked away, his eyes glossy and hands shaking a bit. I can only imagine how tragic the vision was for him.

"I believe…" he continued, "That the Abundant Star may be inside Clover…"

My ears perk up, "What?!"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a theory…we will know soon enough. Let's get to the library."

Tom wheeled in front of us, leading the way. We follow him into town, past my workshop and grocery store and turn toward the school. It was summer vacation for all of the students but they keep the library open for everyday use.

We walk into the library and an older echidna woman behind a desk greeted us. My eyes widen as I look around. It isn't a very large room but every wall is lined with bookcases. There are so many books that each bookcase is filled to the edge of each shelf and there are piles and piles of books on the floor. _"Where do we even start?!"_

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can you point us in the direction of some of your older books?" Tom directed at the librarian.

"Well…" she started, standing and walking towards us, "Do you mean first editions or…old?"

Tom glances back and forth between me and the woman. "I would say…old…"

The librarian smiles and turned from us, her arm extending towards the back left corner of the room. "I thought you might say that. In the back are the books we found when us settlers first came to this island. There were about a hundred of them…all the same…as if they were the only books the owner before us had…"

I look at Cream who nodded, agreeing that we would start there. "Thank you," Tom quickly bowed his head and wheeled back with us.

Just like the librarian said, there was an old bookcase of blackened wood with several small, lavender books adorned with gold embellishments. I pick up one and squint to read the text on the front. I cocked my head when I realize it was in a completely different language than our common tongue. "Lucem Magnam…Sanitas Stellata…" I say slowly, trying to pronounce the words correctly, "What on Mobius does that mean?"

Tom smiles and takes an identical book for himself, "I think you mean…what on EARTH does that mean…"

I raise an eyebrow with Cream. "…Earth?" she asks, "That planet all the humans came from?"

Tom nods and opened the book, "The Abundant Star's power was used by humans. That's part of the legend and is why Ivo Robotnik can use it in the first place. They used it's energy when a great apocalypse destroyed their planet and they could no longer continue to live on Earth. The Chaos Emeralds have a similar power which we know as Chaos Control. It allows a person or object to warp from one place to the next. Very powerful beings, like Sonic and Shadow, can move entire planets and buildings, much like they did with the Space Colony A.R.K…The Abundant Star allowed thousands of humans to warp to Mobius which was almost identical to Earth. Unfortunately, there is a huge hole in the legend…and that is what happened between the time the humans arrived and when Vanna Lily discovered she could harness the energy…"

"Do you think we may discover that in here?"

"Perhaps…" Tom turned to the first page and lifted it to show me, "If you can read this language…"

I sigh when I saw the first sentence, _Cumque venissent ad domum novam coortum ingens bellum conciente homines inter se et iumenta…_

"What language is this?" Cream asks, grabbing my book and scanning the pages, "Surely the humans didn't speak like this…they speak our language!"

Tom shook his head, returning to the cover of the book he was holding, "Lucem Magnam…Sanitas Stellata. The Great Light, Healing Star…"

Tom smirked at our confused faces, "I know SOME," he chortled, running a finger along the books spine, "The language is called Latin. I was one of the oldest languages on Earth. They speak our common tongue now. I couldn't read this entire book, unfortunately…but, maybe I can take this home and try to find some clues. This book is in fact about the Abundant Star. The Great Light…Healing Star. That is possibly the original name for the Abundant Star and it has been translated from The Healing Star falsely…"

He smiles and placed the book in his lap, "After all…The Healing Star describes the power very well, hmm? Abundant means "plentiful" or "full of" etcetera, etcetera. But full of what? Power? Energy?"

I nod, letting the questions mull over. "Perhaps…divine healing?" I ask carefully. Tom eyed me, a smirk on his lips.

"That's the right question, Tails…the right question indeed…"

* * *

**May 14th, 2:00pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower Point of View:**

After returning to headquarters, we decided that tonight after 5:00pm, we will have a mandatory A.P.M. meeting to discuss theories and discoveries about the Abundant…or I mean, the Healing Star. We will also address the possibility of an evacuation for the A.P.M and whatever settlers decide to go with us. The only issue that I know of is…where would we go?

Cream and I start to walk out of HQ when Espio walks in carrying a large sniper rifle. He smiles slightly and turns to Cream. "Shadow dropped this off on his last delivery. Don't know if you'll need it here but you never know…"

Cream smiles awkwardly and grabs the gun from Espio, throwing it over her shoulder weightlessly. I raise an eyebrow, confused and point, "Wait…that's…yours?!"

She nods, turning red. "Um, yeah. You see…5 years ago, I learned I was a very skilled sharpshooter. I…unfortunately discovered that when I…shot Sonic…"

I look away as the gruesome memory flashes through my mind…the image of waking up to see Amy screaming at Cream. But the first thing I remember seeing was Sonic's blood that was smeared on the ground and still dripping from the wall in front of me.

"But…" Cream continued, not making eye contact, "…at first I was scared of myself. I thought that maybe I had turned evil. I cried for days because…I knew I had lost everything. It frightened me to think of how good I was. I aimed so quickly, found my target and pulled the trigger. I could've went for his head…it was actually easier for me to see…but I hesitated just enough…"

She looked up at me, eyes swelled with tears. "I wanted to kill him…I was so blind with rage…and it wasn't until I left that I understood exactly how Sonic felt. He was trying to do everything to protect the one he loved. Even if that meant something evil. It doesn't make it right. None of it was right. But, it helped me discover who I am…"

Tom rolls up to us in his chair, "And that is…The Black Hooded Sniper. Through unfortunate circumstances, Cream discovered that she is an exceptional gunman. Especially, with a sniper rifle. Cream has shot down high ranking officers of G.U.N. and by doing so, kept us hidden and safe."

I glance at Cream with wide eyes, completely stunned. I can't even speak. _"This is not the same girl I dated…"_

Cream shifts the sniper rifle higher up on her shoulder and sighs, "I know you probably have a lot of questions, Tails…but right now we have this war to figure out…"

I nodded and Cream sat the rifle down in a corner. "Espio, I'll pick it up after the meeting tonight…"

Espio nods and faced Tom, "General…I have new reports from Squad 118. I will debrief them and relay to you what I've found…"

Tom looks up at him, "That will do, Captain."

Tom moves his chair towards his office while I stand frozen. "Wait…Captain?" I turn to Espio, "Since when are you captain? Sonic is—"

"Since today…" Espio says firmly then hastily walks away. I spin around to Tom, whose eyes were downcast.

I scrunch my eyebrows together angrily. "Tom! Tell me! Why is Espio doing Sonic's job?" I demand.

Tom looks up with dismal eyes, "I—"

Before Tom can finish, his wrist communicator beeps. He tilts his head, seeming confused and answers sharply, "Hello?"

There is only the response of heavy wheezing coming from the other side, and then a weak voice, "T-Tom…"

It's Sonic.

Tom shot his head forward towards his communicator, "Sonic! Are you ok?"

A moment of silence chills the air and is interrupted with Sonic's heavy wheezing. He coughs loudly and I wince as his coughs sound drowned in fluid.

"Sonic!" Tom cried.

"Tom…I-I pushed it…too far…h-help me…"

A pained cry came from Sonic's line and then a loud, incoherent sound rattled the speakers. I gasp, struck with fear and Tom cries out, "Sonic! Sonic answer me!"

"He went running!" I cry out, panicking as tears form in my eyes, "That must be what happened! He's coughing up blood!"

There was only the sound of an eerie open mic from the other line.

I turn to Cream as suddenly, I am once again reminded of who she is. This is only happening to Sonic because of her. Cream's eyes filled with tears and she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Tails...I..."

"Get a search party out now!" Tom screams. A few soldiers in the adjacent room immediately rush to their feet and burst out the door while a few are barking on their communicators to units closer to Sonic.

Holding my breath, I can't help but to stare into Tom's communicator, praying to hear breathing.

There was nothing but the sound of Tom screaming at a non-responsive Sonic.

Tom finally looks up at me, I snap out of my gaze as he stutters weakly in my direction, "Go get Amy and Gold…"

I quickly scramble out the door, running as fast as I can towards Sonic's house. My heart is beating so hard and I can barely breathe._ "Sonic please, be okay! Please be okay!"_

"Tails!" I hear my name called and turn my head back to see Cream running behind me. She picks up speed to meet mine.

"Cream! Amy isn't going to want to see you!" I said harshly, hoping she would turn back. She doesn't respond and we continue to run. I can now see my niece Gold outside. She sees me and starts to skip towards us. There is bright smile on her naive face but it quickly fades when she sees the worried expression on mine. I stop in front of her. "Gold! Go get your momma now! And hurry!"

Without hesitation, she turns back towards the house, calling out for Amy. I continue to try and catch my breath as I feel Cream's amber eyes staring at me.

"Tails...this is all my fault-"

"Cream, I don't have time to listen to you pity yourself!" I snap angrily, stepping away from her.

She frowns and looks away, "I just...I was really hoping that we could talk about this and you could forgive me..."

An angry scowl escaped her lips and her eyes flashed towards mine. With fists clenched, she rushes forward and before I can stop her, presses her lips firmly against mine. She brakes just as quickly, screaming, "I love you, Tails!"

Tears streaming down her face, she starts to walk a frenzied pace in front of me, "And, I hate myself! I hate myself for what I've done to him! I was really hoping that I would be forgiven! And now, he might BE DEAD! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She dropped to her knees and I stand over her, a terrible battle of conflict raging in my mind. This girl was once the love of my life and to see her like this, broke my heart. But she was indeed, the very person who put Sonic in this situation to begin with.

Tears were now burning my eyes as they continue to pour down my cheeks. "Cream...I...I thought I had gotten over you but when you walked back into my life, I thought maybe...I could fall in love with you once more and we could be together...but..."

She looks up at me, still on her knees. My chest felt heavy and I see Amy emerge from her house out of the corner of my eye.

"Cream..." I said weakly, "If Sonic dies...I can never love you again..."


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting For Death

**Guys, I'm back within 24 hrs! I just have a streak of energy and creativity for this story so, chapters are gonna be flying out!  
**  
**Please pay attention to POVs and times as they change very frequently in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Waiting For Death**

**May 14th, 4:37pm**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

"Send for medical assistance!" A soldier shouts as he and Uncle Knuckles carry my dad into the living room of our house, "Back up! Give him air!"

I watch as they lay him on the couch, his arm falling limply over the side. Grandpa Tom, Uncle Tails, and a few other A.P.M. soldiers are gathered in the room. I feel mom tug on my arm, pulling me back as a doctor rushes in.

I see my dad's face and my heart jumps. His eyes are closed and dark blood dripped from his nose and mouth, his face is grey. "W-What? Daddy, what's wrong?!" I cry, rushing towards him. I feel an arm wrap around my stomach and force me back as someone yells, "No Gold! Stop! You have to give your dad some space right now!"

Uncle Tails picked me up and I look at him, "Uncle Tails what's wrong with my Daddy?!" A worried look covers his face, I've never seen him make this face before.

Momma rushes up to me, hiding daddy from my view. "Gold, sweetie, shh…it's ok—"

"I need oxygen in here now!" the doctor shouts to his nurse. She quickly scurries away and comes back with a small tank and a mask. The doctor smears away the blood around dad's mouth and nose and then places the mask over his muzzle.

I feel frozen solid. I still don't even know what's going on! What happened to my dad?

The doctor's face looks serious as he places a stethoscope to my dad's scarred chest. He shakes his head and looks towards my mom, "He's not breathing on his own. He's still alive but his heart rate is slow…and getting slower."

I hear my mom whimper and she steps towards the doctor. "I-Is it his lung? D-Did his lung collapse?"

The doctor was silent for a moment as he continues to listen to dad's chest. He shakes his head again and lets out a long breath, "Yes, Mrs. Rose… it seems that's the case. Usually with surgery, we can remove the damaged lung, but in this case…"

My mom's lip is quivering as tears start to softly pour down her face. "I-In this case?"

The doctor stood and told the nurse to bring a larger oxygen tank. As his nurse runs out, he turns to Mom, his eyes down cast, "In his case, the other lung is not functioning properly either. Most likely because it was compensating for the damaged one. Both lungs sound completely full of mucus…or blood."

The room fell silent while Mommy starts shaking her head, "N-No!" she screeches, "T-Then that means…"

The doctor looks up, a sorrowful frown on his lips, "I'm terribly sorry but at this rate, he won't last the night. He will most likely pass in a few hours…"

The words seem to deafen me for a second as heavy tears blur my eyes.

My Dad was going to die.

"N-Nooo…" I sobbed as I force myself out of Uncle Tails arms. He calls out my name but I rush towards my dad.

"Daddy! Wake up!" I scream at him, my tears falling on his chest, "You can't die! You told me we were going to the beach this weekend! You told Mommy you were getting better! You're gonna get better!"

I collapse on his stomach, sobbing. I hear mommy cry out and she kneels behind me, wrapping her warm arms around me. Daddy isn't moving. I don't think he even knows we're here.

After a few moments I am picked up by my Uncle Tails again. He holds me close to him, whispering, "Your dad loves you Gold…he was trying so hard to get better. You know that, don't you? Let's go to your room and let Mommy have some time with your dad, okay?"

I nodded and buried my head in his furry chest as he carried me. He walked me away from my dad towards my room. The last thing I see before Uncle Tails shut the door is my mom rubbing my dads limp arm and she whimpered, "Damnit, Sonic…you said you wouldn't go too far…"

**May 14th, 5:30pm**

**Knuckles The Echidna's Point of View:**

I walk in to my house and close the door slowly, resting my head against it for a moment. I had just left Sonic and Amy's house. The news was still fresh and tears threaten to form in my eyes. _"Sonic…you just can't die.."_

I heard someone behind me and turn around slowly. My beautiful wife, Rouge, had just came out of the bathroom. She has a shocked expression, yet for some reason there is a happiness in her eyes. "Knuckles…baby, I-I have some news…"

I sigh and nod, "Yeah, well…me too, Rouge…"

"Well, you go first babe! I have a feeling mine might cheer you up a bit! What ever is the matter, anyway?"

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they fell as I pulled Rouge into my arms. Usually, I pride myself in staying strong in painful situations. But today…

Today I found out that I was going to lose a friend.

"R-Rouge…Sonic's…Sonic's dying…"

She gasped and pushes me back, looking into my eyes. "W-What?!"

"He went running…and I guess he pushed himself to his limits…that stubborn bastard, I swear to Chaos, he's so stupid sometimes! And now…and now…"

I sob and have to sit down in a dining room chair. Rouge stares at me with wide, shocked eyes. "He's not going to last the night Rouge!" I cry, "He'll be dead in the morning…"

Rouge knelt in front of me, shaking her head. "There's nothing the docs can do? Absolutely nothing?"

"Both of his lungs are failing and he's drowning in his own blood. Besides, we're here in Summerdale. We don't have doctors skilled in major surgeries around here…"

Rouge stood and turned from me. I hear her sniffle, "Well…my news all of the sudden seems a bit…premature…I mean, in no way is less important but…maybe I should wait to tell you until we find out what Sonic's fate is…"

I look up and shake my head. "No, No Rouge what is it?"

I hear her gulp and she turns around, smiling sadly. I watch her hand find it's way up to her stomach and she exhales, "Knuckles…we're pregnant…"

**May 14th, 7:37pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower Point of View:**

"Alright Ame's…I'll talk to you in the morning…" I say as I open the door. Sonic was still lying on the couch but the doctors suggested moving him to their bed. And Amy…well she wants to be with him when it…happens.

I wipe my eyes with my gloves only to shed more tears. At this point, I'm not going to stop crying anytime soon.

My brother would be dead in a few hours. My brother who took me under his wing when I was just 8 years old and has never left my side since. On my way home, I can't help but reminisce on the memories over these long 11 years.

But sometime tonight, our friendship and brotherhood will come to an end.

I look up when I realize I am at my shop and see a person sitting on the doorstep. A rage rises in my chest and I glare when I see that's it's Cream. She looks at me with pitiful eyes and stands firmly in front of me.

"Why are you hear?" I ask her, "I..I don't want to see you right now…"

I try to push myself past her but she doesn't budge. I snarled, "Get out of my way Cream…"

"No!" she spat in my face, "Not until you agree to talk with me."

"You want forgiveness?! Is that what you want?" I scream, jabbing my finger into her chest, "No! My brother is going to die! Die, Cream! Think about it, this is Sonic the Hedgehog! He was our hero, our friend, our brother! The most powerful being on Mobius and fastest thing alive! The ONLY person to stand a chance in this world against Robotnik and he's going to die! You didn't just murder Sonic, Cream! You have let this planet fall to ruin!"

My words don't seem to phase her, or at least she isn't letting me see that they hurt. She instead reaches into her pocket and pulls out a slip of folded paper. "Here," she shoves it towards me.

I hesitate and without dropping my glare, I take it. My eyes widen as I unfold the paper and I realize exactly what it is, "This…is the formula and blueprints to my very first plane…"

Cream looks away and crosses her arms, "About a year ago, I tracked a G.U.N. officer into the mystic ruins. I learned from an intelligence report that this officer had tortured information about Southside Island out of an A.P.M. soldier before killing him. I assumed that he was on his way to deliver the message to the closest G.U.N. camp in Mystic Ruins and so I set up my sniper rifle high in a tree to strike him down. But just before I pulled the trigger, he comes to your old workshop. I watched him break in and I immediately go after him. We met face to face and I shot him, killing him. But, not before he lit a fire in the kitchen. I guess, he realized your shop was rebel territory and burning it down would prevent us from hiding there. I…I almost didn't make it out because I rushed to grab anything I found important. I found your blueprints and…a few other things…but these items I brought back because I knew they were the most important…"

She first handed me a small, black ring box. I gasped and snatched it, "H-How? W-Why did you—"

"It's an engagement ring…isn't it?" her voice small, "I can tell…you crafted it yourself. It's made from the same metal as the Tornado III's body. The plane we built together…"

I turn from her and open the box. Inside lay a small, silver metal ring. A diamond lay in a raised setting on top along with two emerald side stones. I did make it myself, hoping I would indeed propose to Cream after she finished high school.

"That future…is almost gone Cream…" I say sadly as I shut the box.

"…Perhaps, but this past will live on forever…"

She hands me a photo. My eyes blurred with tears once more when I saw the very first picture of Sonic and I in my hands. We were both so young, full of happiness. Sonic was posed with his iconic smirk and thumbs up while I stood shyly behind him, trying to look just as cool.

I look over at Cream and she smiles sadly, "I'm not looking for forgiveness, Tails…and I didn't come to Summerdale to get back together with you. I came to show you that I know now how much your brother means to you. Even when this all began and he started treating you badly, you still stood by him because you saw the good in him. I did hope that maybe you would see that in me as well but, I understand why you don't. And I know…I've taken him away from you now…but just do me a favor and keep fighting for the good in this world. That's what I'm doing now. We'll beat Robotnik someday…"

She winks slightly, as if she was trying to force it, "That's what Sonic would want, right?"

And with that, she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Tails…I-I'm so…so sorry!"

I want to hate her. I want to send her away. I don't want to love her.

But I just…have to.

I embrace her fiercely and she buries her face into my shoulder. I carry her inside and she rests against me. "Tails…I'm leaving in the morning so you don't have to worry about me—"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She gasps as I pick her up and push her against the wall behind us, our lips locked in a firm embrace. She forceds herself to break, "Tails?! What are you—"

"Cream, I love you!" I exclaim, shaking my head, "I can't force myself to stop loving you, no matter what I do. Right now…I don't care about what you've done, who's forgiven you, who hasn't or if we even have a future together. All I care about is right here…right now…"

I kiss her again and this time, she responds and wraps her arms around my neck. "Just…love me…" I whisper into her ear. I traced my hands down her waist and sigh as she strokes my face. My cheeks feel hot and even though we've shared intimate embraces before, this one was different. The connection between us is only growing stronger and stronger. Neither one of us is trying to stop, neither one of us wants to. Eventually, we find ourselves in a strong, passionate situation and it leads us to my bedroom…

**May 14th, 9:15pm**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

Dad was in his bed now. The only sound from the bedroom was the sharp "Puff!" sound of Dad's oxygen tank that went off every 5 minutes. Mom is standing in the bedroom door way, staring at Dad as tears roll down her face. She's been like that for 3 hrs now.

My stomach growls and I cringe. We skipped dinner. When I asked Mom what we were eating, she told me she wasn't hungry. It's after 9:00pm which means that it is my bed time but Mommy said I had to tuck myself in tonight.

But I can't sleep. I know that when I wake up tomorrow, I won't have a dad.

I stare at the ceiling and several thoughts cross my mind. _"If daddy dies, will we stay in Summerdale? Will daddy be buried here? Who's gonna take care of mommy? I guess I can cook and do my chores to help her…"_

My eyes widen, _"Will mommy re-marry?"_

I shake my head. Momma can't marry anyone else. She loves dad way too much.

I roll over as more thoughts seem to come in just as quickly as they leave. And then, the scariest thought of all, _"Now that daddy won't be here…will Robotnik win?"_

I roll out of bed and walk over to my desk. It's covered with random paintings and doodles but inside the drawer, I have the X-Emerald hidden away. I pull it open and take the shining gem into my hands. It hasn't shocked me since the day I found it.

_"__I wonder why you are so important to Robotnik…" _I thought sitting back down on my bed.

Suddenly, as if the X-Emerald heard me, I hear,_ "Gold.."_

"Oh for the love of the Master Emerald, not this again!"

_"__Gold…it's time…"_

I gasped when the X-Emerald started to glow brightly and just before I could scream, an overwhelming pain races through my body and I pass out.

**May 14th, 9:36pm**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

I peek in on Gold and see she is sound asleep and then walk back slowly to my bedroom. Tears flood my eyes again and I let out a sobbed sigh, sitting on the bed. Sonic's oxygen tank puffed and he continues to lay still. Every once in a while Sonic's chest would take a deep breath but his body would start jolting as if it was in pain. But he would never open his eyes. The doctor told me he was most likely, due to the lack of oxygen, in a coma state and will not wake before he passes.

I never thought I would see him like this. At least, not right now in his young age of 26. After all, this is the same Sonic the Hedgehog I grew up with. The same strong hero I always dreamed of marrying. I smile, remembering that the strong love I have for him now started out as just an obnoxious crush. He was always so healthy, so strong and courageous. Nothing could hold him back.

_"__How did we get here baby? Why am I having to watch you die…before our life has even started…"_

I lay down beside him, my eyes tracing over every part of his body and face. I want to remember everything about him. His fur…the same color blue as the distant horizon, right before it meets the earth. The color of his chest and muzzle, the way his spines grew, so classically styled compared to other hedgehog males nowadays.

The one thing I want to see desperately and can't is his eyes. They captivate me and leave me weak in the knees whether he looks at me happily or romantically. I'm probably the only one on Mobius who has seen his eyes up close and I have studied them hard. The bottom of his iris starts as a piercing, bright green—as green as a spring field and then they slowly blur to a dark, emerald that could compete in beauty with the Master Emerald.

I've always thought that, besides his blue fur, his eyes were the most iconic thing about him. They were always so full of ambition, happiness, and of course his love for freedom and speed.

Come to think of it though…I haven't seen those eyes in 5 years…

I stroke his soft face, tears blurring my eyes. "Sonic…my love…if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I love you so terribly much. I know there's fight left in you…you've been so strong and I know you don't want to go this way…"

I let out a cry and cuddle next to him, grasping his slightly cold, limp hand. "Maybe…if you do have to pass on to the next world tonight, my love…I can help make it easier for you…"

I lift my hand up in the air, hovering it over him. "Do you remember our first date, Sonic?" I ask, waving my hand as if I was painting the scene out, "I wanted to go running with you. How silly is that?! I couldn't keep up with you even if I tried! But, I just wanted to see why you loved it so much…"

I look at him as if to catch him smiling only to see the same blank expression he has had for the last few hours.

"So I climbed on your back…" I continue, wiping a tear from my cheek, "You warned me that you were gonna go really fast but I was so excited, I didn't care! And so…we took off! Man, I remember my eyes burned in the wind and my hair was a wreck. But I was with you…and then something amazing happened! We broke the sound barrier and all of the trees arounds us blurred together and it was like we were in a water color painting!"

I sat up, and turn to him, the only sound in the room was another "Puff!" from the oxygen tank.

I smile sadly and ran my fingers through his messy spines, "Do you remember what you told me, Sonic…my love. You told me that it was why you were so in love with running. We were like in our own bizarre universe and nothing could touch us…"

I lay back down and pull myself closer to him, breathing in his strong scent for possibly the last time. Tears stream down my face and I murmur, "Sonic…let's just pretend we ARE there…right now. Our own universe. The warm breeze on our fur, the bright wildflowers trying to kiss the azure sky…"

I start to cry harder and I'm now only whispering, "Sonic…picture it. If you can hear me…it's ok to let go. You don't have to suffer any longer. Just please, think of me and Gold…think of the freedom that you've waited to have for so long…and run fast…"

I bury my face into his stomach, sobbing uncontrollably, "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

I can't hear his heart beat anymore and his chest isn't moving but I just close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep, trying to dream of our universe of freedom.

* * *

**CALM DOWN GUYZ I WOULD NEVER KILL SONIC ITS FINE SHUSH.**

**But, yes...he is dead. He died in Amy's last sentence if you are wondering.**

**But plz, calm down...like I said, I would NEVER kill him...and keep him dead ;)**

**ON TO THE NEXT ONE! **


	11. Chapter 11: Life

**BACK BACK BACK! I'm so excited about this chapter! Watch the times, POV's, and foreshadowing. It's a doozy! Leave a comment on what you think! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10: Life**

**TIME UNKNOWN**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

I open my eyes to see nothing but white around me. There are no walls, no floor, and I can't see how far it goes in front of me. "Hello?" I call out, looking around the area. My heart beats fast and I can't tell if I'm scared or excited. I don't even know if I'm alive.

Because, when I was born dead, I was in this exact place.

"Hello!" I cry out, "Where am I? Can anyone hear me?"

I suddenly have a feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around slowly, my heart beating twice as hard.

In front of me stood a silver-white hedgehog with his fists clenched, showing a weird aqua colored symbol on the top of his hand. He made eye contact with me and glares, shouting, "W-Where am I?! Did you call me here?!"

I shook my head quickly, "N-No…I don't even know why I'm here myself…"

The aqua colored symbols on his hands start to glow and he lifted in the air, hovering above me. He still seems to become defensive. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog…who are you?"

I smile a little, "My name is Gold. Gold Star Rose."

The smug look on his face suddenly drops to shock. He starts to fly closer to me, "G-Gold! Y-You're Gold?! Wait, how old are you?!"

My eyes widen. He acts as if he…knows me.

"I'm five years old…why?"

He shakes his head, scratching behind his ears, "Then…this place has to be a dream. But, I don't believe I am sleeping. Are you sleeping?"

I shrug slightly and start to back away. He's starting to creep me out, "I don't know where I am, how I got here, if I'm sleeping or dead—"

"Well, you're not dead!" he exclaims, laughing, "You're fifteen years old and one of my best friends. Well at least, that's the Gold I know…"

I blink, really weirded out now, "You…You know me?"

"Well, yeah! You, me and Blaze are a team! Always taking down G.U.N soldiers! In fact, we were about to take down a camp before I got sent here…which I still don't know where here is…"

Before I can ask him anymore questions, the white space around us starts to turn right before our eyes. It changes to a large field and a city is in the distance, though it looks abandoned. Some of the buildings are toppled over on top of each other, while others look as if they may fall any second now. The sky above us is grey like smoke and the horizon is a dark, gloomy purple. "Ah…we're back home outside Robotropolis," Silver tells me, "I can almost feel The Peractio's power…"

"The Per-rac-t-tio…?"I stutter, raising an eyebrow. This was a language I've never heard before.

"Yeah…it's the completed power of the three gods created when Lord Ivo took The Healing Star from…well, you."

I raise my eyebrows, very confused, "Me? He took it from me? But, I don't have the—"

Suddenly, the scene in front of me changes again to a forest. Silver looks at me quickly, his eyes wide with amazement. "I just realized…I think this may be a vision…"

"A-A vision? But, why are we in the same—"

I stop when I see Silver's body starting to fade as if he was going to disappear. He looks down at himself and then back at me and cries out, "Gold! I think I know why we've met! I'm going to find you, Gold! Protect The Healing Star! Protect—"

He was gone, leaving me standing in the forest alone. Tears start to form in my eyes, _"How do I wake up?!"_

A bright light bursts through the trees in front of me and I scream, falling to my knees and covering my head. "Wake up, Gold! Wake up!" I scream at myself, squinting my eyes shut tight. I hope that if I do it hard enough, I will wake up to see it's just a dream. But, nothing happens, "I must be dead!"

Just as I started to roll myself into a ball to protect myself, I hear, "Gold…"

I've heard this voice before. First time out on the back porch at home, second time out in the forest. But this time, the voice was clear. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump, looking up.

An older hedgehog woman with light pink fur and glistening blue eyes stands in front of me. I notice that she looks kinda like my momma.

She smiles sweetly and helps me off the ground. "Do not be afraid, my darling flower. I will not harm you…"

Something is strange about her. She looks almost see-through, as if she's a ghost. "Who are you?"

She takes my hand and we start to walk into the dark forest in front of us. As we pass trees, flowers bloom up vines on the tall trunks and grass grows underneath our feet. It's as if this woman and I are giving the forest life as we walk through it.

The woman finally answers me, "I am your twelfth great-grandmother, my child. My name is Vanna Lily. I have been called here on behalf of your awakening. It is time, Gold…"

I suddenly feel calm when I hear her words. I'm not scared anymore. I just feel peaceful walking with Vanna, as if I belong here with her. "What is it time for?" I ask her, grasping her hand firmly.

"It's time for you to learn of the power that lies within you—The Healing Star."

As if on cue, I hear my dad talking about an Abundant Star and I remember his conversation with Uncle Knuckles when I found the X-Emerald. _"Could it be the same thing?"_

"I'm sure you are confused, child," Vanna Lily chuckled. She stops and turns to me, her hand softly petting my face, "I need you to listen very carefully. You are so young…too young. But this wonderful world of Mobius is in grave danger. And you my dear Gold, have the very power to stop the evil threatening our world…"

She sits down in a soft patch of grass and I join her. She never drops my hand, as if she was scared I would run off.

"When I was very young," she continues, "Humans came to this world using an energy source they discovered back on their planet Earth…"

As if I were watching a movie, the forest changes and I can see a large blue and green planet. It suddenly lit up with a bright light and I quickly cover my eyes. When I open them, I can see the planet is dark and sad. Then the scene changes to a large jungle forest, and hundreds of humans stand around in clumps. They look scared, confused and some…angry. One human held up a large, white orb of light.

"They told us it was an ancient power even to them," Vanna continues, "At the time, our world of Mobius was very unstable—as we had not discovered the Master Emerald yet—and the humans just brought more trouble with this energy. They did not know how to control it but they knew it had healing capabilities and could warp through time and space. It was a source of uncontrolled positive and negative energy that could bring about an abundant supply of life…or death. Unfortunately, the energy spread throughout Mobius, unleashing evil creatures and turning some humans into monsters. The Mobians, angry with the humans for bringing such power to our planet, began fighting against the newcomers and a war began."

I hear a loud roar and another image flashes before me. Humans and anthropoids are attacking each other viciously but, some of the humans don't look normal like I'm used to seeing. Their eyes are glowing a bright yellow, as if something is controlling them.

Vanna grasps my hand tighter and turns toward me more, the scene fading away, "Eventually, unable to defeat the evil turning the humans into demonic creatures, us anthropoids got a hold of the power to learn its secrets. We found that the power was controlled by three gods—the god of death, the god of control and the god of life."

Out of the forest in front of me, three figures walk towards us. They all have different colored glowing eyes and their bodies are almost shapeless. They have no skin, no fur, no bones or muscle as if they were made out of a gas.

A figure with purple eyes steps up along with a figure with bright yellow eyes, "Control and Death were evil creatures who latched onto the souls of the humans and would corrupt them to begin war and chaos," Vanna explains to me, pointing at the two figures, "But their sister, Life.."

The third figure, whose eyes are glowing a deep amber, walks up to us. It has no mouth but I can tell it's happy and smiling.

"She was a gentle creature who never wanted to harm anyone, only make their lives joyous and healthy," Vanna continues as she reaches up to touch the figures gas-like hand, "And she also obtained another source of power that kept her brothers power strong…The Healing Star."

The figure then stretches her arms out wide and a small, star like orb appears in front of me. My eyes widen as I realize, I've seen this before. But not in my real life.

I saw it when I died as a baby.

Even being a brand new hoglet, I remember wanting to touch the star as it came towards me. It was so warm that it made me fall asleep and when I woke up, the only thing I remember is my daddy's voice and him picking me up in his arms.

Was it The Healing Star that brought me back to life?

I take the star into my hands just for a second before it vanishes along with the three figures. The scene is changing again. This time, it turns into a laboratory. Vanna looks into the sky with heavy eyes, "We knew that the power could not continue to spread through Mobius so, we tried to contain it. I was a scientist on the team of individuals trying to do so. We lost…many lives in several experiment failures until one day…I met Life. She told me that The Healing Star was why we could not seal the gods away. The Healing Star was allowing them to be too strong, but if we separated them from it, we could place the gods in their own individual shells. But, The Healing Star needed a host as well. And so, I volunteered my soul to save our planet from destruction…"

I then see a younger looking Vanna talking with Life. The Healing Star was summoned from within Life's body and floated into Vanna, right where her heart is.

"…But with a cost," Vanna sighs, sadly, "Life did not tell me that I couldn't give it back to her once her brothers were sealed away. My soul was now latched to The Healing Star and if it was ever to be forcefully removed, I would die. It would also be passed down to my children for the ages to come, to keep it safe…"

The young Vanna in front of me is now holding a baby girl and rocking her, humming a strange tune. "My daughter, whom I named Star Dahlia, was the second host of The Healing Star. Though, she never knew it. The only ability she knew about was her ability to run at high speeds, which is an ability she got from me. But, I never told her about The Healing Star. After the gods were sealed away, The Healing Star's power went dormant and stayed a secret for years. It eventually turned into a legend and I could only pray that it would remain that way. But, I knew that if the gods were to ever be found, the star's host would indeed be able to stop them…"

The young Vanna vanished and the scene changed back into the forest, yet, in front of me on a small table lay three emerald-shaped stones. One was a dark violet, another was a bright yellow, and the last an iridescent amber. My eyes widen as I recognize the last stone all too well.

"The gods were sealed into three jewels we named the X-Emeralds and then were buried in a place unknown to man…" Vanna tells me, circling the table slowly. I cautiously get off the ground, staring at the amber stone.

"Vanna…I found that X-Emerald—"

"I know…you didn't find it though. It purposefully placed itself somewhere for it to find you. You see Gold, the X-Emeralds have a mind of their own"—she chuckled—"or…let's just say a god of their own. Three cages. A dark violet stone for Death, a bright yellow for Control, and an iridescent amber for Life. You have Life in your possession. She is constantly trying to get away from her brothers…and without all three together, the chosen X-Emerald host known as Lord Ivo Robotnik cannot continue to use his power. My darling, please keep this stone safe. You have an advantage over your enemy…but know that you have an advantage without the stone as well, if you learn how to use the power inside you…The Healing Star. It is the only thing that can defeat your enemy. But…Lord Ivo is hunting for it. He believes your mother has it but does not know that it has indeed been passed on to you. He needs The Healing Star, Gold. Because without it, the gods power will grow weak and both Lord Ivo and the gods will perish…This is why you must learn how to control your power Gold. Control it and you will be even more powerful than Lord Ivo and the gods…"

"But…can I really stop Lord Ivo?" I ask, my voice shaking, "I-I am only five years old…I'm not even in first grade yet! How am I going to beat such a bad guy?"

Vanna smiles sadly and cups my face with her hand. "It doesn't matter how small you are, Gold. What matters is how big your heart is. If you have the courage to fight, then that will be enough to win. The Healing Star is much more powerful than Lord Ivo and the X-Emeralds…it's rays of light will burn through dark creatures, calm the destructive lightning, bring balance to those corrupted, and heal those who are injured…it can even bring back the dead."

My heart skips a beat and a gasp sharply, "B-Bring back the dead?!"

The scene in front of us goes black and then fades to my parents bedroom. I see my mother sleeping, her eyebrows scrunched as if she's in pain and underneath her eyes are red from crying. Her arms are wrapped around my dad who still has the oxygen mask over his muzzle but…his face is grey and his chest is not moving. I realize now that I am seeing what has happened in real life.

My dad is dead.

Tears fall from my eyes, yet I suddenly have a strong sense of courage come over me. "Bring back the dead…" I whisper.

Vanna's smile grows wilder. "Yes, my child. Now do you know why Life has given you this vision? She knows of the great winds that swept through Mobius' plains. The blue streak that filled citizens hearts with hope, the hero of Mobius and creature gifted with phenomenal speed and power. You may be able to defeat Lord Ivo, Gold. But, Sonic the Hedgehog is destined to restore freedom and peace to this planet. The god of life wants to give your father a second chance. He was NEVER supposed to die…"

Vanna's voice trails off while she gazes into the distance. Her eyes look worried, "S-Something is not right with fate and time…" she whispers. She turns to me and clasps her hands on my shoulders, "Gold, there is now an evil that exists on Mobius that is not only destroying your world, but the universe as a whole. You MUST bring your father back from the dead. Play god against other gods and give this world the freedom it deserves. You have the power Gold. You must not fail…"

I nod, my heart racing. She takes my hands into hers, "But…heed my warning, child. Using The Healing Star's power will leave you weak. For a young child like yourself, bringing back the dead may kill you. But, Life has found you for a reason. She may allow you the strength you need to do this task."

The forest around us suddenly starts to fade away. "It is time for us to part, Gold," Vanna tells me, slowly letting my hands go, "Remember to protect the star, my child. You are Mobius' only hope."

She backs away, her body starting to fade. "But, wait!" I cried out, rushing towards her, "I have questions! How do I learn to use this power? Who was that silver hedgehog? How do I know this is all real?!"

She doesn't respond and vanishes along with the forest. Suddenly, I feel very tired and my eyes close heavily as I drift off to sleep.

**May 15th, 3:04am**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

I gasp as I open my eyes. The vision was still clear as day in my mind. I was grasping the X-Emerald in my hand as I woke. "That was so…crazy…"

I sit up and my heart leaps to my throat. In the corner of my room, the moonlight shines down on a figure. I recognize it though…it's the god of life.

Her spirit like form in the vision was more solid now. Her entire body, the same color as the amber X-Emerald and it glistened like a diamond. I can tell in her glowing eyes that she looks worried and she approaches me slowly. "I do not mean you any harm, Host of my beloved Star," she tells me, her voice smooth and deep, "I only wish to continue to help you…"

She raises a hand and starts to sing softly:

"A prophecy states:

that when the demon wakes

a life will be taken

but then the star will wake…"

I notice that the tune is the same that the younger Vanna was singing to her baby in the vision. "I have tried my very best to aid you ever since I escaped from Lord Ivo's fortress," Life says, "I gave a young girl with the gift of fore-sight this tune and prophecy so that Miles Prower would hear. He has passed it on to the A.P.M. and they now have a warning of the future…a future that is real, IF the events of tonight should fail. The song, written originally by my dear friend Vanna, has been passed on through the generations. But, the last part was created on purpose by me, to give the A.P.M. an advantage over Lord Ivo…"

She turns towards my window, her eyes shining even brighter than before, "Being a god…I am aware of all timelines…past, present, and future. Gold, your future right now is a dark one. Your father continues to die yet, his destiny stays true. This is the work of my brothers…they have their hands in fate now. Each time your father dies is different, whether in the past by gun shot, the future by drowning, the present by accident…and I have found you each time to try and prevent his death. Until now, I have failed and because of this, the future of this world continues to stay the same…"

She turns to me, "a future where Lord Ivo Robotnik is god of this world…"

My heart starts beating fast and I shake my head, "But…we can prevent it?"

Life bows her head, "I have looked through the timelines over and over…and yes…but this is our last chance. You must not fail, Gold. And your father must not take his second chance at life for granted. The prophecy sung in the song is truer than ever now. The song speaks of a life taken and then the star will wake. You see, Gold…you were never supposed to die in your timeline either. The situation of your father's injury stressed your poor mother's pregnancy and she did not have much strength to deliver you. You were born too small and your mother's body went in to labor a month too early. But, The Healing Star miraculously brought you back. And now, once again, your father's life has been taken and you are now aware of the power inside you. This is the right path, Gold. I can only pray that it changes the future…"

I nod and stand to my feet, clutching the X-Emerald in my hand, "Okay, then let's save my dad…I just…I don't know how to do this. Is there a right way?"

Life places a hand around me and her eyes smile, "Just reach deep in to your heart and tell the star what you need it to do. I will do the rest, my child…"

I gulp and breathe out, nodding. I walk towards my bedroom door and open it quietly. "We need to do this quickly Gold," Life whispers, "Your mother and father must not know you have The Healing Star. Not yet, anyway…"

I creep down the hall and get to mom and dad's bedroom door. I am surprised to see it not latched, which made opening it easy. Once we enter, Light suddenly takes the form of a small orb and she floats directly into the X-Emerald, "Hold me close, Gold. You can do this…" she whispers.

I come to the side of mom and dad's bed. Mom had turned over in her sleep facing away from me but Dad was still in the same position he has been in for hours. My eyes sadden when I see his grey face. His mouth is parted slightly underneath the oxygen mask but, no breath came from his lips. The dark circles under his eyes are now almost black and his nose is caked with blood.

I take a deep breath, trying to summon every bit of courage I have…which isn't a lot right now, unfortunately. My hands are shaking as I get down on my knees. I slowly grasp one of my dad's hands and jolt back—they're like ice! Tears sting my eyes and I take his hand again, pushing every morbid thought out of my mind, _"This is my dad, after all…"_

With the other hand, I hold the X-Emerald up to my heart and close my eyes, tears running down my cheeks. _"I'm ready, Life…"_

_"__Go on, child…you can do this…" _I hear her voice in my head tell me.

I let out a small sigh and focus hard, trying to find something in my soul. Suddenly, a bright light flashes before my eyes and I focus on it and pray, _"Healing Star, grant me your power. Give me the power to raise my father back to life…"_

Nothing happens. I bite my lip and look down at the X-Emerald, _"Did I do it?"_

_"__No…try again…harder…"_

I close my eyes with a huff and squeeze my dads hand, _"Healing Star…please…bring my father back to life—"_

_"__Don't just tell the star what to do Gold…you have to believe that it will…"_

I growl slightly and squeeze my eyes shut. I thought that I could just pray a small prayer and my dad would come back to life. _"This is so crazy…"_

I open my eyes and look up at my dad. More tears blur my eyes as reality finally hits me…he's dead. If I can't use this power, he will never come back. I will never see him get well enough to run, we'll never get to go to the main lands together, my momma will be alone for the rest of her life…and I won't have a father for the rest of mine.

I sniffle, and bury my head in the mattress, "_Daddy…I love you so much…I don't want you to be gone. We still have so many things we said we were gonna do together. I don't wanna grow up without you. I know you always tried to get better…to become a hero again. But…daddy you were my hero without any special abilities or power…and I wish, with all my heart…that if I had the ability to run as fast as you, I would want you to have my power…"_

I let out a small cry before I prayed as hard as I could, _"Daddy! Come back to me!"_

Suddenly I feel a warming sensation in my arms and I look up. My arms are glowing brightly and the glow slowly starts to make it's way up my dad's body. I gasp and shut my eyes, _"Healing Star, please heal him as if nothing has ever happened to him. Give him back his power!"_

The bright light envelops the room and then just as quick as it came on, it vanished. My heart is beating faster than it's ever before. I let go of my dad's hand, exhaling harshly and falling backwards. I was very weak and my whole body was shaking. _"D-Did I do it?"_

I look up at my dad and my eyes widen as I watch the black circles underneath his eyes slowly fade to the color of his muzzle. There was a pink to his cheeks now that I've never seen before. His chest breathes in and out heavily and I thought he would open his eyes. Instead, he rolls over and sleepily pulls my momma closer before falling back asleep.

I stand up stunned. It was like…nothing ever happened…just what I wanted.

I hear Life's voice in my head, _"G-Gold…you did it…your prayer was so full of courage and love you didn't even require my strength. This is so strange…I-It's impossible for anyone mortal to do that and still be alive! Are you sure you don't have another ability that gives you power? Because this is…"_

I wasn't really listening to her, just staring cheerfully at my parents. Daddy looked so different, it was like he was another person. All my life I've only seen my dad sick and sometimes, very sad. I've heard stories of his strength and heroic smile, but never witnessed them myself.

And now, even asleep as he holds momma close, I can tell he has a happiness on his face that I've always wanted to see.

**May 15th, 5:01am**

**Shadow the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

Something startles me awake and I turn to see Vector the Crocodile inside my tent, his arms waving around in panic.

"S-Shadow! We're being attacked!"

I curse and jolt out of bed, grabbing my 10mm pistol beside me. Vector rushes out of my tent and I hear the firing of small arm automatics in the distance.

We've been camped here for about 2 days now. We received intelligence several hours ago from A.P.M. headquarters back in Summerdale that they were to begin preparations to evacuate. Our plan was to head home in the morning to assist.

_"__This is bad…" _I thought to myself as I quickly buckle my holster to my waist, _"If G.U.N. is this close to the shore, that may mean they plan to head out to sea…"_

I step out of my tent only to be shot at from behind. I quickly dodge, sprinting straight across the field. It's still fairly dark out, but I can see black silhouettes running towards us. Several A.P.M. comrades begin to fire and I duck behind a large sand dune.

I turn my head towards the coast and my body freezes. I can see the blurry outline of Southside Island's shore two miles across the sea. Two, brightly shining violet eyes are staring back at me. I blink and they vanish.

_"__Shit! Sonic has all the Chaos Emeralds at headquarters! I won't be able to warp to the island quick enough!"_

I switch on my wrist communicator and contact Vector and the rest of the A.P.M. soldiers, "Retreat to Southside Island! I repeat! Retreat to Southside Island!"

Various confirmations radio in seconds later but I can't hear them over the pounding sound of my heartbeat in my ears. _"They've been found…"_


	12. Chapter 12: Run

**Once again, please pay attention to Times, Dates, POVS, and foreshadowing. This is not the last chapter that will switch around characters like cray cray.**

**Enjoy! Look who's NOT dead :D**

**Also...I'm on Tumblr now.**

** courtneybluestreak . tumblr . com**

**GO FOLLOW MEH!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Run**

**May 15th 8:31am**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

_Running through a vibrant spring field, wind brushes through my spines as I pick up speed. I am running towards a light ahead. I have a feeling inside that it's where I belong, as if freedom and happiness are calling to me. "Almost there…"_

_Just before I reach it, the light fades and I screech to a halt. The field around me suddenly fades to a black void and a figure appears a few feet ahead of me. "Sonic…" it whispers._

_"W-Who…who are you?"_

_"It doesn't matter…" it's breathy, ghost-like voice tells me, "Sonic, it's your destiny to continue living. You must live. For her…"_

_I feel a presence behind me and turn around cautiously. My heart leaps to my throat when I make eye contact with a creature. It was a female hedgehog, her fur as red as blood, eyes glowing a menacing green. The aura around her flowed like smoke, as if she was on fire. She smiles slightly, with a glare still on her lips and turns sideways as if to allow something to walk beside her._

_I shake my head whispering, "No, no, no…" as I step back. Dark Sonic strides up beside her, his murderous gaze fixed upon me. I raise my arms up to shield myself as they start to walk closer. "You only thought I was gone…" Dark Sonic spits, his words seeming to echo with a monstrous tone, "I'm still here…I will ALWAYS be here…"_

_The female beside him smirked and stepped towards me. "Stop fucking dying…" she says coldly, "Or, I will forever remain…"_

_"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" I scream, continuing to step away from her. I don't know why, but I feel completely vulnerable around this girl._

_I step back once more and feel an emptiness under my feet. I almost fall backwards, but I catch myself. I spin around seeing that I have come to a cliff. My eyes widen when I see myself laying, far beneath me. My beautiful wife's arms are wrapped around me but I am not breathing. My eyes are grey and head is limp. "I…I'm dead!"_

_I turn back around and scream when I see the female hedgehog right behind me. Her pupils had disappeared and her eyes now glowed a bright, supernatural white. She quickly grabs me by the chest and pulls me close, growling in my ear, "Remember…Sonic the Hedgehog…there is evil in us all. Don't die again…"_

_And with that, she pushes me off the cliff. I scream as I fall down, down, down…until I hit something soft and warm and my vision goes black._

My eyes shot open. I stare blankly at the white ceiling, blinking rapidly to clear the cloudiness from sleep. The morning sun was piercing into the windows, making the room warm. I feel…a bit disoriented. _"How long…have I been asleep?" _I wonder. I look over at Amy, who's still resting. She looks exhausted. _"Maybe she had a rough night…I won't wake her…"_

I sat up slowly and yawned. I feel something odd as my jaw opened, like it is constricted. I reach up and find an oxygen mask around my muzzle. _"What the…"_

I pull it off and lay it down on the bedside table. _"That's weird…I shouldn't have to wear this unless—"_

My memory and senses come back at once. I remember now. Yesterday I went running while on scouting duty. Tom fired me and I was so angry. I felt like maybe if I could prove to him that I was better then maybe I could have my job as captain back. But…I pushed it too far. I got up to 100mph and didn't stop. Soon it was 120mph, 125mph and then, the pain hit me. Like I had been shot all over again. I felt my lung give way and dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. I was able to contact Tom before…well, that's all I remember.

_"I should be dead!" _I thought, as I sit on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, _"How on Mobius am I alive and breathing—"_

And…breathing.

There was no pain. In fact, I didn't even have the sickening feeling in my head like I've had for the last five years. I felt good, great actually!

I quickly stand and take a deep breath. No pain. I take another, harshly breathing in and out. The air was thick and warm. I forced myself to yawn again. Breathe in. Breathe out. No pain. _"This…this can't be!" _

I feel over my face. My cheeks are warm, my eyes don't feel heavy. My muscles feel light and loose compared to the constant aches and pains my body has grown accustomed to since the incident. _"H-Holy shit…"_

My body is shaking with emotion. I can't tell if I'm happy or completely freaked out. I race to the bathroom, throwing open the door and stop, stunned. In the mirror, a healthy, fresh, muscular, blue hedgehog stares back at me. It takes me a few seconds before I realize, this is me. The dark circles under my eyes were gone, my sickly cheeks were flushed and no longer look sunk in. My green eyes were once again bright, and my face was toned.

I let out a sharp exhale, rubbing my temples._ "This is a dream…I'm dreaming—"_

I look down. My once battered chest was covered in a blue and peach fur, completely untouched.

And, the scar was non-existent.

I touched my fur and skin, thinking I would feel a bump or something. But, everything was smooth, clean, and as if nothing had ever happened.

"Oh my…what on Mobius…t-this is…" I stutter, my words hardly able to escape my throat. I back away, clumsily knocking over a soap dish and perfume bottle on the sink, my body shaking uncontrollably. I get one last glance, my lips quivering and I scream, "A-AMY!"

I rush out to the hall and see Amy in the bedroom quickly stand and throw her robe on. She makes eye contact with me and freezes, her jaw dropped. "S-Sonic?!" she cries, as if she's seen a ghost. I smile slightly, breathing hard but not from lack of oxygen.

"Hey, gorgeous…" I said smoothly.

A cry tears from her lips and she rushes towards me, immediately embracing me with force and we fall to the ground. I snicker as she kisses down my face. "Sonic! You were…You were dead!" she gasps, feeling me up and down as if she is checking to see if I am real. Her eyes widen when she looks at my chest, "Sonic…you're—"

"Healed!" I exclaim, "Amy! How did you do it?! Did the Abundant Star come back?"

She raises and eyebrow and shakes her head, "S-Sonic, I didn't heal you! I was asleep, thinking I was going to have to prepare a funeral in the morning…Oh my chaos, Sonic you're alive!"

Tears fall from her eyes and she clings to me, burying her face in my chest. I hold her tightly, my arms still quivering. "Y-Yeah, Amy…I am…"

I pull her away, smiling wildely, "Amy, come on. You healed me! You can tell me! The Abundant Star? Chaos Energy? Black Magic, even! I am completely healed and I didn't do it myself! So tell me, how did you do it?"

Her wide eyes turn to confusion and she shakes her head again. "Sonic…All day yesterday, you were unconscious. And I was right by your side. The doctor told me you would be dead in the morning. I…I cried for hours. Believe me Sonic…if I knew that I had the Abundant Star's energy, I would have done it the moment they pulled you in from the forest. But, no…Sonic I didn't heal you. Something did…or maybe this is just a miracle…"

She helps me off the ground, feeling up my muscular arms. She sighed, blushing and I can't help but feel very proud of my new, improved body. "It's like nothing ever happened, huh Ames? I feel like I did when I was fifteen! Like I've been running—"

My voice hangs in my throat. I gasp and my chest seems to bloom with a feeling I haven't felt in five long years.

Happiness.

"R-R-Running…Running…" I stutter out, trying to wrap my head around the situation still, "I-I'm healed…so that means I can…I can…"

Tears start to blur my eyes and Amy smiles widely. I sniffle, almost unable to speak, "A-Amy…do you think…I can…"

"You'll never know 'til you try!" she cries out, throwing her arms around me. I grin and laugh, picking my wife up in my arms and spinning her around quickly. I let out a few cheers as she giggles and I sit her down.

"Amy, I can run again!"

"Yes, you can!" she exclaims, "Go! Right now!"

My heart is pounding and I can't stop smiling. It's like it's brand new to me. Do I remember how to run? Is it going to come just as easy to me as it was? Am I just as fast? Is it REALLY going to be like nothing ever happened to me? I still feel like I'm dreaming…

"I won't be long…" I tell Amy, slipping on my Lightspeed shoes and gloves.

She frowns, and places her hand on her hips, "Excuse me, Sonic the hedgehog! You are the fastest thing alive! You haven't got to do this in five extremely tough, long years and you're worried about taking too long?!"

I chuckle, "Okay, okay Ames…my attitudes a little out of practice…"

She strokes the side of my face and I grin as she gazes into my eyes. "Enjoy this, my love," she says softly, "Run as long as you want. Just know I'll have breakfast waiting for you…"

She pulls me close and presses her soft, sweet lips against mine and I happily kiss her back. "I love you, Sonic," she whispers.

I pull away and smile. "I love you too, Amy…"

I turn towards the front door and open it. I squint as the bright morning sun's rays shine into my eyes as I look into the bright blue sky. I can already hear the birds chirping in the trees and the scent of the ocean in the distance feels the air. I feel Amy's hand on my shoulder and I take a deep breath. "Run…" she tells me, "As fast as you can…"

I smile and nod my head, "That's just the thing, Ames…I don't have to worry about only running as fast as I am able to…I'm just going to run…because, I don't have any limits anymore…"

I now finally understand.

I took my life and my gifts for granted. I was so focused on hating the life that was given me, I forgot to look at the things I loved the most. Running, Amy, my friends…and now I have my daughter.

Heroism isn't going to give me freedom. Ridding the world of Eggman isn't going to give me freedom. Having unstoppable power isn't going to give me freedom. My freedom is right in front of me. And even though I am just realizing this, even though it should be too late for me, something has given me a second chance. _"This time…my freedom is living life…"_

Without hesitation, I take a step and dash forward like lightning. I can't help but let out a loud "WAHOO!" as I fly by the trees and island foliage. There wasn't any pain yet, but this wasn't fast for me. I pick up the pace, my arms now sailing backwards, unable to resist the strong force of my speed. Faster. Faster. I can hardly see the ground anymore. And still, no pain, no lack of breath. The breeze is rushing over my face and fur as I soar deep into the forest. My legs never give way and I don't feel any lack of energy. Not that I would. Running is who I am, it's completely natural for my body.

I accelerate and grin. _"Let's see if I've still got it…"_

I slow down just a touch and leap into the air. I underestimated my strength and jump way too high, hovering over the entire island. I gasp and start to laugh out of pure enjoyment. I land on the highest branch of a tree and backflip off, landing on the ground with ease. _"No sweat!"_

I take off running again only to jump once more and home in on another branch. I kick it as if it was one of Eggman's old robots, and perform an aerial flip back to the ground. I let out a long breath, still watching for the pain that never came. "Man, does this feel good…"

I turn around to find myself at the edge of the forest where I know beyond the trees lies a large valley. It was the perfect place for me to test my speed.

I shield my eyes from the blazing sun as I step out from behind the trees. I cross my arms, gazing at the beautiful scene in front of me. Miles. Miles of untouched land. I can see the ocean in the far horizon along with the faint outline of the main lands.

I drop down off a cliff, landing perfectly and hold my head high. _"It's now or never!" _I thought to myself, crouching down into a readied position. I exhale and smile before I leap forward, dashing through the field.

A loud bang rang in my ears as I broke the sound barrier. My favorite scene of distorted colors and surroundings is displayed before me and I smile, pressing forward. Nothing is going to hold me back anymore. Faster. Faster.

Before I know it, I have to come to a screeching halt as I run out of land, the vast ocean ahead. I cross my arms and gaze out. It's the first time I've seen the main lands in five years. The sky was dark and purple in the distance. I glare, my teeth clenched. "Five years too long…I don't even recognize you, Mobius."

The longer I stare out in to the violet clouds, the air around me seems to get cooler. It's as if over the waves, the closer you get to the distant shore, hope begins to dwindle and die. I snarl, clenching a fist. All five year's memories seem to hit me at once, "_I cannot continue to be weak and sensitive…this planet must be saved. And now that I'm back, I'm going to make damn sure that it is…"_

* * *

**May 15th 9:04am**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

"Ugh…" I grumble, waking up to the sound of clinking dishes and the frying of bacon. I still feel exhausted.

I gasp and sit up when the nights memories come back to me. "Dad!" I cry out, jumping out of bed and racing in to their bedroom. The oxygen mask lay on the bedside table. The bed was made up, just like Mom does every morning. There wasn't a sign of Dad anywhere.

I hurry in to the kitchen to see mom flipping bacon. She winces an "Ouch!" I guess because the grease burned her fingers and she jumps back a little, looking flustered.

"Momma, where's dad?" I ask as I walk up behind her. She spins around with the brightest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"Goldy!" she exclaimed, immediately picking me up and spinning me around, "Something unbelievable has happened!"

I smile widely. _"It worked! It worked! It worked!"_

"Your daddy woke up this morning and has been miraculously healed!" she tells me, sitting me down on a chair, "Not only is your daddy no longer sick, but he can run again!"

I gasp, trying to keep a believable smile on my face. I'm not supposed to tell Mom and Dad that I have The Healing Star just yet. "Can I see?! Where is he now?"

She giggles and kisses my forehead. "All in time, Gold my dear," she says, standing back up to return to the breakfast she is making, "Right now, I want us to just eat breakfast and celebrate. Your father is out on a run and I don't think he'll be home for a while…"

She sits a plate of bacon, eggs and toast down in front of me. I notice my moms hands were shaking and she cannot stop smiling.

There was a knock on the door and momma rushes to it. She seems so happy, every where she walks is as if she is dancing. "Tails! Oh, Tails you are NEVER going to believe this!" I hear mommy exclaim.

She relays the news to Uncle Tails while I tune them out, finishing the last part of my breakfast. _"I want to see Daddy run! I know I've gotten in trouble…and I'm not supposed to go out into the forest…but maybe he's somewhere close and hopefully I can just see…"_

I jump down off my chair and sneak past my mom and Uncle Tails who were too busy talking about my daddy's "miracle" to notice me. I rush to my room and grab my shoulder bag, packed with my journal, pencils, and X-Emerald. _"Maybe I can get far enough away from Daddy he won't see me…but close enough so I can draw him!"_

Mom and Uncle Tails are still distracted so I sneak out the back door. I jump down off the back patio and rush off into the forest.

* * *

**May 15th 9:10am**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

"I just can't believe it, Tails!" I cry with tears streaming down my face. I motion him inside and shut the door behind him, "Just completely healed, overnight! He was dead when I went to sleep last night but…I was too…upset to even think about leaving his side. And then, I wake up to find he is very much alive and completely healthy!"

Tails seems just as happy as I am, but he paces back and forth across my living room as if something is bothering him. "And no one was here in the house besides Sonic, you and Gold?"

"No one!" I exclaim, still flabbergasted by this entire miracle, "I mean, unless Gold…"

There's no way…

I look up as if a light bulb had just been flicked on in my head. "Tails…t-the legend…"

Tails stops and looks over at me, "…Wait, what—"

"I-It can't be…how…why did we not see this sooner?!"

I leave Tails pondering and rush to the bedroom, retrieving the notebooks I have been writing my research down in. I flip through a few pages and shake my head. I quickly return to Tails, my eyes wide, doubting my thoughts. I turn to a page and scan over the words I've written, looking for something in particular. My heart beats fast as I silently pray that the epiphany I just had may somehow be proven wrong.

There it was. The answer we've all been looking for and it's been right in front of me the entire time. I shake my head vigorously now and look up at Tails who was still obviously confused. My hands shaking, I read out loud, "The Abundant Star's first host was a woman by the name of Vanna Lily. The Star would be passed down the her lineage to every girl born into the household. I have written here that I am the last one of Vanna Lily's ancestry but—for some, stupid reason!—I overlooked an extremely important addition to our family!"

Tails' eyes widen as if a light bulb flicked on in his mind too. I am stunned and can barely speak, "Sonic and I…had a baby girl. A girl! The night Gold was conceived was the last time I could even use The Abundant Star's power! Because I became pregnant with Gold!"

Tails was frozen in place, "So…do you think Gold has—"

"She must have it! But…"

I gasp, throwing my hands over my mouth. I looked up as I came to the realization, "Gold healed Sonic!"

"But how?! We didn't even know she had it! How would she?!"

"I don't know, Tails…but, Gold has been searching for an ability since she learned that she can have one. And, she will do anything, ANYTHING to see her daddy safe and healthy. It's all she ever talks about. That little girl would stand up to Lord Ivo if—"

My words catch in my throat as a sickening feeling sweeps over me. Another truth that my naive mind almost overlooked is that Lord Ivo is searching for The Abundant Star. Which I had. But now, my tiny, young, helpless daughter has it. Which means that if Lord Ivo finds her…

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" I scream, grabbing Tails by the shoulders, tears suddenly pouring from my eyes, "She'll be killed!"

Tails grabs my arms and takes my hands into his, "Amy! We will! It's going to be okay!"

I shake my head, I feel my breaths getting shorter. My heart pounded as my body shook in fear. I breathe in and out harshly, beginning to hyperventilate. Tails screams out my name and wraps his arm around me, pulling me to the couch and sitting me down. He tells me to calm down but I can barely hear him. The only thought raging through my head is that my sweet, vulnerable baby girl's life is in terrible danger.

"Look, Amy, I'll go get Tom," Tails tells me, "Maybe he can make some sense out of this. When Sonic gets back, we'll all have a meeting and discuss this…"

I don't respond as I watch Tails walk out the door. _"I need to talk to Gold…" _I thought to myself as I begin to slowly come out of my anxiety attack. I stand and turn towards the dining room where I knew Gold was eating her breakfast. But when I walk in to the room, my eyes fall upon a vacant chair. "Gold?"

* * *

**May 15th 9:31am**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

My reflexes tingle and the sense of danger makes my fur stand. I spin around, my eyes glancing around. I don't hear anything but the sound of the ocean behind me. But, something is definitely out there…

I rush back into the thick forest, scanning my surroundings as I speed by. Over the past few minutes, a chill has accumulated in the air. I shiver and press forward. _"Something's not right…"_

A bush rattles near me and I come to a halt. My eyes flash towards the bush and I crouch down. I don't have any weapons on me but now that I am healed, I don't need any. I snicker to myself thinking, _"Boy, did they pick the wrong day to finally show themselves…"_

I inch closer and closer, never dropping my stance. I can see a shadow spread out on the ground from behind the bush. "Alright, play time is over. Show yourself!"

I hear a small whimper and I stop, my eyes softening. Was it a kid? A Flicky?

The creature rose and slowly tip toed its way out from the bush. I roll my eyes and tap my foot, sighing.

My kid.

Gold's emerald eyes were on the verge of crying. She knew she was in deep trouble. Her teeth grind together, waiting for me to either yell or punish her.

And yet, this is the best day I've had in five years. Can I really scold her? I don't want her upset on the first day I've been back to my normal self since she's even been born.

I place my hands on my hips and she flinches as if she was preparing for the worst. "What…are you doing out here, Gold?" I ask, trying to sound as soft as possible despite my extreme disappointment in her.

The tears drop from her eyes. "Daddy! I'm so sorry! Mom told me you woke up this morning all better and I just wanted to see your amazing speed for myself! Look! I even drew you!"

She lifts the journal I had given her for Christmas up to me; the journal I had used at one time as a form of therapy. You can still see where I scribbled a permanent marker over the cover where I had written: _The Stupid Journal Tom Gave Sonic to Rid Him of His "Evilness". _The binding is separating a bit. It now read: _Gold's Art Journal!_

I flip open to the last page she had drawn on and my eyes widen. I knew she was good but, man! She's a prodigy. She's painted the entire valley with me running down below. I smile and hand the journal back to her, bending down on one knee. "Goldy, you're a phenomenal artist. That picture is awesome!"

She smiles a little, "I just really wanted to see you run daddy…I've never seen it. I'm so happy you're better—"

I pull her in to my arms and hug her tight. I realize now that if I had died, I would never get to see my beautiful daughter grow up. Maybe she'll become an artist or graphic designer for a big, billion dollar company. She has such a bright future and I'm just so happy that I'm alive and that I will get to see her become everything she's meant to be.

"Gold…it's okay. Ya know, when I was your age, I ran everywhere I could. I wanted to find every surface of Mobius and make sure I left a footprint behind. I know you love these woods and they inspire you. I want to see more of your art, Gold. Don't ever, EVER take your abilities for granted," I take her small, bright face into my hands, "I love you SO much, baby. I promise that when we get back to the house, your mother and I will discuss your boundaries a little more and maybe, if you prove that you're a big girl and won't go past those boundaries, you may be able to go in to the forest a little more…"

Her eyes widen and she gasps, "R-Really?!"

I snicker, "Yes. I can't say that I'm not disappointed that you disobeyed your mother and I again…"

She frowns, biting her lip but I continue, "Although…I'm feeling pretty generous today, so I'll let this one slide IF you promise that until we find a safe place for you to explore, you won't go running off…"

She smiles again and nods her head quickly, "You've got a deal daddy!"

I stand and take her hand, "Let's go back to…"

My voice trails off when I suddenly realize that the sense of danger never went away after I ran in to Gold. I turn around and my ears twitch. Gold asks me what's wrong but I don't respond. My stomach churns with a sense of dread and then I hear, "Let's move that way…these woods are thick enough to hide anything…"

I curse under my breath and throw my hand over Gold's mouth, preventing her from screaming or speaking. She looks at me with wide, scared eyes and I hold her close. I crouch down behind the bush I had found Gold in, shielding her underneath me. My heart beats hard and fast as I only let out small breaths.

I peek through the branches to see several G.U.N. soldiers emerge from the surrounding trees. They begin to speak amongst themselves, pointing in several directions. I look back at Gold and place a finger over my mouth, informing her to not speak. I pick her up in my arms, still crouching and dash to a bush farther away out of earshot.

I sit Gold down but she just clings to me, "Daddy…who are those guys?" she whispers. I notice the fear in her eyes.

I don't respond, keeping an eye ahead. _"I can't just run home with Gold…somebody has to keep these soldiers occupied so they don't find the village. Damnit…either way we won't have time to evacuate!"_

I look down at Gold, taking her hands. "Gold…" I whisper, "I need you to run home and tell mommy that bad guys are in the forest. Run as fast as you can."

"But, daddy, I'm not as fast as you—"

"It doesn't matter. I have to keep the bad guys away from mommy and the rest of the village. You can do it, Gold. Think of it as your first big adventure, okay?"

I swear her eyes sparkled as she smiles and nods. "DO NOT look back…" I order her, "Keep running…"

I push her forward and she takes off in to the woods away from me. I gulp as I lose sight of her, my heart pounding. _"If they start shooting at you, Sonic, you're faster than any bullet…"_

I stand up slowly and make eye contact with a G.U.N. soldier ahead of me. I can see there are twelve now with their lieutenant in the middle and they all point their rifles towards me. I hold my hands up slowly, revealing that I am not armed. My eyes dart around, making note of every stance, every face, every sign of motion.

"Who are you?" a G.U.N. soldier asks, his finger resting on the trigger of his rifle.

I smirk, glaring at them, "I think that's a bit obvious, don't you?"

The soldiers glance around at each other and the lieutenant steps forward, "We were told you are no longer a threat with out your renowned speed. So how about you come quietly…there's no where to run hedgehog…"

I snicker and lower my hands, "So, the rumors finally spread…"

I cross my arms and fake a dramatic frown. "Alas, my speed has forsaken me. I have hid on this island for five years, by myself, too ashamed to show my face. I let Mobius down and let Egghead take over—"

"It's Lord Ivo!" a soldier cries out, though there is caution in his voice.

I smile and bow towards him, "Oh, yeah, you are right. Lord Ivo…" I shoot a glare towards the soldier and he seems to flinch, "This guy's got the right idea…"

I start to circle the soldiers, me and the officer's eyes locked in a scowl. "Your soldiers seem a bit skittish, lieutenant…" I spit mockingly, "Something the matter?"

The officer glances around, noticing the uneasy looks on their faces. He glares and continues to point his gun toward me. "Don't get cocky, hedgehog…they're here to make sure you come quietly—"

"Then come take me!" I sing, chuckling a bit, "You can catch me since I'm sooo slow…"

"He's fucking bluffing!" a soldiers screams, aiming his gun at me, "He's just delaying, lieutenant!"

"Grab him!" the lieutenant yells as the soldiers rush forward.

I give them a few seconds, smiling wide and shaking my head. Just as a solider grabs my arm, I was gone in a flash. High in a tree, I whistled. "Up here, morons!"

Bullets fire and home in on me. I was back down the tree and behind them before their guns recoiled. I am enjoying every second of letting them think they can win. This is all part of my plan. I just hope Gold makes it back to the village safe and has time to warn every one.

I come to halt suddenly when I hear a shriek in the distance. The soldiers spin around and the lieutenant smiles, "Unit 2 found someone!"

My eyes widen when the person screamed again and I recognize it. _"Gold!"_

This distraction was just long enough for the soldiers to surround me. I was about to jump over them when I see Gold emerge from the bushes. She gasps and shields herself with her hands, frozen in fear. I feel my arm being grabbed. I rip away but before I can rush to Gold's side, the lieutenant yells, "Don't move hedgehog! Surrender or this little girl dies…"

I stop, making eye contact with my daughter. I tried to give her some sort of motion and tell her to stay calm before my arms are forced behind my back and I am handcuffed. I reluctantly let them pull me away from her while more soldiers emerge from the forest around.

"Who is this girl?" a soldier growls, grabbing Gold's arm. She whimpers as tears stream down her face, "Should we just dispose of her? Lord Ivo only wants Sonic, right?"

"Go ahead…." the lieutenant says, "We don't want any witnesses…"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I scream, kicking the back of a soldiers leg. I struggle to get free, throwing my foot into anyone who comes near me.

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice screeches from behind a mass of soldiers. My heart stops. I recognize the dreary voice all too well and my nerves tingle in fear.

Robotnik steps out in front of me, his robotic arm clinking against his black armor. His eyes glow a bright violet, glaring murderously at me. I clench my teeth and snarl.

"Well, well…looks like we've caught a rat," Robotnik growls. The soldiers are just as frozen as I am, "You think you can just avoid my ultimate power?"

"Right…an ultimate power that took five years to find me…" I retort, shooting him a dark glare.

Robotnik smirks. "Ah, yes, well you see…I was in a bit of a coma. After our last battle 5 years ago, I was too weak to remain…so, using the X-Emeralds power I was able to induce my body in to a sleep to save energy until The Abundant Star was found…I still need the rest of my power, Sonic…"

Quicker than lightening, his hands were around my throat. "WHERE IS AMY?!" he shrieks, choking me, "I've waited long enough, hedgehog! YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME ANY LONGER!"

Just as soon as I think that I'm going to start running out of air, Robotnik turns around after hearing a whimper. Gold, obviously scared for my life was now crying silently. Robotnik cocks his head and lets me go, I cough harshly as air fills my freshly healed lungs.

"Who…is this?" Robotnik asks, glaring down at my daughter. I cough once more before I stand to my feet.

"She's just a girl," I bluff, "from the village—"

I stop my words, immediately realizing my mistake. Robotnik grins evilly and turns to me. "Village?"

I scoff and don't respond, avoiding eye contact. Robotnik chuckles and turns back to Gold, "Where is this village, little girl?"

Gold sniffles and looks at me. I try to make another motion to tell her not to speak, my eyes pleading.

Then, to my surprise, Gold shoots a courageous glare at Robotnik. She…doesn't look scared anymore. _"Gold what are you doing?!"_

"It's on the west side of the island…" she lies, "near the beach…"

Robotnik wails an ugly laugh and shakes his head, "No, little one, do not lie to your great ruler! We have scouted around this entire island and have not come across any villages. So, I'll ask one more time, where is your village?"

I watch Gold closely. She's too small and naive to stand up to Robotnik like this. _"If I don't do something quick, she's going to get herself killed!"_

Gold never drops eye contact with Robotnik. She continues to glare and a slight smirk raises on her lips, one that could compare to my trademark grin. "How about you go find it yourself…" she growls.

I roll my eyes back and exhale. _"Damnit Gold! Shut your mouth, kid!"_

This didn't anger Robotnik though. He just grins and starts to walk closer to Gold. "What's your name, girl?"

Gold refuses to respond and looks over at me. I begin to struggle to get free again, "Robotnik, she's just a girl from the village okay? I don't know why she's out here…"

Robotnik chuckles, raising his robotic arm, "Funny, she kind of reminds me of…"

Robotnik's words trailed off and he stops suddenly, staring at Gold with wide eyes. I notice that he starts to look over her muttering, "Green eyes…annoying smirk…"

He slowly turns back to me, a vicious scowl on his face. "Sonic the Hedgehog…you have been busy these last five years…"

My breath hangs in my throat. He begins to laugh maniacally and throws his finger towards Gold, "My, My! She looks just like you Sonic! I don't know why I didn't notice it until now! Hahaha! So tell me, who's the lucky gal who got be the mother of the infamous Sonic The Hedgehog's spawn!"

He continues to laugh and draw closer to Gold. I struggle with the handcuffs, knowing that I just about have my right hand out of the metal grasp. Robotnik reaches down to grab Gold by the arm.

Suddenly, a bright spark ignites between Robotnik's finger and Gold's body. Robotnik is shot backwards and my daughter is now glowing a blazing gold, shining brighter than I do as Super Sonic while everyone shields their eyes. In a matter of seconds, the light fades and Gold backs away, looking over herself furiously.

Robotnik stammers to his feet, his eyes wide with an eerie excitement. "GIRL! Who is your mother?!" Robotnik yells, his eyes glowing brighter. Gold staggers backwards, pursing her mouth shut. She looks over at me, fear is back in her eyes.

I'm still not sure what is happening. Why did Gold glow like that when Robotnik touched her?

Robotnik snarls and bull rushes towards me, grabbing me by the fur of my chest and lifting me to his eye level, "Is Amy Rose the mother of this child?!"

I gulp, sweat beginning to form on my brow. Why is this so important to him? I smirk and firmly respond, "…Yes."

Robotnik drops me and I clumsily land on my feet. He turns back to Gold slowly, his eyes now raging with fury as he shakes head, "Did you not think before you procreated, Sonic? Did you just ignore the legend of The Abundant Star? The Star is passed down through generations, from one female to the next. If she is a Rose like you have stated…"

A greedy and disgusting smile rises on his lips, "Then say hello to The Abundant Star's new host…"

My stomach churned with fear as Robotnik's words hit my ears. It was like everything suddenly made sense in the world, though everything is all wrong. All of the questions were suddenly answered. Why didn't we figure this out sooner?

All time seemed to freeze as I turn to Gold, shaking my head in doubt. Tears blur my eye sight while I pull my handcuffs apart with all of my strength, shoving the soldiers around me aside. Robotnik begins to reach for my tiny daughter and I scream out a curdled, desperate cry, "GOLD! RUN!"

Gold gasps as she spins on her heel, dashing off in to the forest. Robotnik is right on her trail. She's not quick enough. I jump over the soldiers trying to hold me back, shoving my elbows in to faces and kicking rifles out of hands. He's got her. Even with my speed back, I am not quick enough to save her.

Just as Robotnik reaches out to grab her arm, a red light pierces through the trees. I see a black hedgehog grab Gold and lift a red Chaos Emerald, shouting, "Chaos Control!" and they disappear. Shadow.

I begin to hear screams of terror in the distance with the sound of gun fire. My eyes widen as I start to see smoke billow out from the trees a few miles ahead. I clench my teeth and run ahead, leaving an angry Robotnik behind.

Summerdale was under attack.

* * *

**This is LITERALLY the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written D: I spent about a week on this. Holy crap...**

**Be Back Soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Siege

**Back! How was everyone's Christmas and New Years? I got super busy around the holidays but I am now able to post more :D Enjoy!**

**Also, again, please refer back to calendar dates in the story. The next point of view happens only moments before what happened in the previous chapter, yet, it may confuse you if you don't look at times. :) Just getting y'all used to this because, eventually, in future chapters, we will be popping around EVERYWHERE!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Morning Siege**

**May 15th 9:35am**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

"Gold! Gold!" I shout out, standing on our back balcony and scanning the forest below. How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't watching her, "She probably went into the forest, looking for Sonic…"

I punched in Sonic's communication key on my wrist com-link. "Sonic! Come in! Do you have Gold?"

No response. I growl in frustration realizing he probably didn't take his com-link with him, in a hurry to run. I type in a second key, "Tails! Gold is missing and Sonic—"

There's a knock at my door. I rush forward and fling it open, only to find a face I haven't seen in over a year. "S-Shadow?"

He enters without permission, scanning my living room. "Where is your husband?"

"I-I don't—"

"Where is he, Amy?! This is extremely urgent!"

I gulp and back away, "H-He's out in the forest…a-and I think Gold's with him. Shadow, what's going on—"

"Bedroom?"

"Um…" I stammer, confused, "…down the hall to the right?"

He storms past me, heading toward our bedroom. I scoff and march after him, "E-Excuse me?!" I shout, hotly, "What on Mobius do you think you're doing?"

He grabs the box containing the Chaos Emeralds and opens it quickly, grabbing one. "S-Shadow?"

"Rose! I saw Robotnik and G.U.N. soldiers on the island! They're headed this way. You must warn the others. I will find Sonic and Gold!"

My heart stops as he holds a Chaos Emerald high into the air. "Warn everyone, Rose! Chaos Control!"

Before I can even fathom Shadow's words, an explosion shakes the entire house and I am thrown to my face. I immediately smell smoke and stagger up. I hear people begin to scream outside the house and the sense of fear nauseates me as gunfire follows.

I immediately crawl quickly to our bedroom, locking the door behind me. Explosions continue to occur outside my home as I duck behind the desk. My communicator buzzes, "Amy! Amy, are you okay?" I can hear the distorted gunfire behind Tails' voice.

"Tails! Tails, what is happening—"

"It's G.U.N.! They found us!"

My heart leaps to my throat. My baby girl may be wrapped up in all of this. "Tails! Gold is missing!" I scream, tears blurring my eyes, "I can't get a hold of Sonic!"

"Amy, stay there! We'll come to you!"

I don't respond as another explosion shakes the house and a blood curdling scream from a neighbor numbs my senses. My lip quivers and I reach for my Piko-Piko Hammer, holding it close. I take a deep breath and begin to pray that my daughter is safe, legs trembling as anxiety attacks me fiercely.

I've had this fear come over me lately. When I was younger, I remember courageously standing up against our foes. I had a tendency to be "the damsel in distress" a lot…but, even when I was captured, I remained brave.

But, it's as if the last 5 years are a single chapter in a story. It's a chapter that has changed everything. A section in our book that has left me hurt and scared.

I'm ready for the page to turn. For everything to change back to how it was…or possibly change us all again for the better. This morning I thought it was…until 10 minutes ago.

I choose to crawl over towards our closet, avoiding windows. Surely, it'll be anytime that they come crashing into our house. I swim past clothing and storage to the back of the closet, making sure I am well hidden. _"What am I going to do if they find me?"_

I look up and my eyes catch on a specific outfit. It's the A.P.M. suit specially made for me when we first came here. Right after Gold was born, I was given the option of becoming a soldier part-time or staying home with Gold. Naturally, I chose Gold and became a full-time momma.

I pull the outfit to me: A black cropped tank and thick, black, leather pants. It came with matching boots. The pants have a belt with small compartments and a built-in gun holster. Black really isn't "my color" but, for camouflage and uniformity, the A.P.M. decided on it. I've never even tried it on.

I hear another explosion in the distance and I feel a slight sense of bravery come over me. "I'm a mother…I've been just a mother for 5 years. But, a mother isn't just a lap to sit on or a woman to cook and clean…she's a protector…"

I slip off my current shirt and pull the black top on. It attaches to every curve. "I'm a mother and a fighter. A protector. I can't just hide anymore and wait for someone to rescue me. I have to be the independent Amy Rose I've always been…"

I slide into the black leather pants, the material is snug over my hips and thighs, and I attach the belt. I step into the boots as I walk out of the closet, ducking beneath the window. The outfit was very light and stretchy. _"Man…why haven't I worn this before? I'm constantly having to hold my skirt down in battle…these pants are so comfortable!"_

I hear a loud bang against our front door and freeze. I see Sonic's gun on his desk and grab it. He's only shown me how to use it once. I click the safety off and slowly tip toe my way to the front door. "OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF LORD IVO!" I hear. I gulp and cock the gun, pointing it towards the door. Whoever is at the door is only preventing me from finding Gold and my husband. My family. _"You've messed with the wrong momma…"_

* * *

**May 15th 9:40am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's Point of View:**

Pulling Cream behind me by hand, we race towards Amy's house, dodging bullets and avoiding explosions. The entire town of Summerdale is under siege, flames scorching every rooftop and trees surrounding. G.U.N. soldiers are forcing people out of their homes. The soldiers are screaming at families to surrender, ripping children out of the arms of mothers. A line had formed of people who refused to cooperate, guns pointed to their temples and soldiers awaiting the command to execute.

On the other hand, most of the soldiers are shooting at us and the rest of the A.P.M. soldiers. We are outnumbered though. Our plan to evacuate was to be carried out now.

I've already passed many dead. People I know, slaughtered. I stop in the road and we duck quickly, dodging a bullet as my eye catches a familiar face. Her eyes stare blankly at me, blood seeping from the bullet hole in her head. It was Clover.

"We have to get Amy, Sonic and Gold!" I tell Cream, tearing us away from the main chaos, "The rest of us will meet us at my house to get the plane!"

"Tails! How in the world are we going to do that?! This place is crawling with G.U.N.! And who knows, what if Robotnik—"

As she was talking, my eyes catch a figure in the distance. I saw glowing eyes and I knew immediately who it was. I throw Cream behind a bush and duck down with her. "Speak of the devil…"

Robotnik's standing with two soldiers at Sonic and Amy's front door, pounding and demanding entrance. "Amy's in there…" I whisper, "We gotta help her!"

I rush forward with Cream only for us both to be pulled back following a, "Whoa, whoa!"

I spin around, expecting an enemy only to come face to face with familiar green eyes. "S-Sonic!" I cry as he pulls us both down into the bush.

"Shh…we need to stay hidden for now…" he tells us. I shake my head.

"Sonic, Amy's in there…"

His eyes look worried for a second and he clenches a fist. "Robotnik has no idea that's our house…she'll be fine…"

He scans around as if he is searching for something, "You haven't seen Shadow and Gold, have you?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Urm…why would Shadow have Gold?"

"Long story…but, he has her. I can only assume he's protecting her…"

His forehead creased and he glares forward, his eyes filled with concern, "Gold is the Abundant Star's host—"

"I know…" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Amy figured it out too…"

"We have to find her," he says sternly, "This is our mission now…getting her off this island and figuring out the rest of this mystery. Gold is just a little girl…I don't even know if she knows about the Abundant Star or not—"

"The Healing Star…" I said, cutting him off, "Tom, Cream and I found some research yesterday. It's actually called The Healing Star…it's been translated incorrectly throughout the years and in a way, it's prevented people from finding out about it's true nature…"

Sonic's eyes widen and he looks away, "Healing…of course…Gold brought me back to life—"

"Sonic, that's what Amy said too but, think about it! Remember when Amy was the host? She passed out just from healing flesh wounds! Your five year old daughter couldn't have possibly brought you back to life—"

"Tails, I was dead…I honestly believe Gold did it and has known about her powers for a while now. This is why she's been so sneaky. It all makes so much sense…"

I'm still skeptical. Unless Gold is more powerful than both Sonic and Amy combined, even though she's only five years old, there's no way.

Robotnik and the soldiers are still pounding the door but I can tell they are getting ready to break it down. "What if Amy's still there?" I ask.

Sonic's eyes flash and he watches the house carefully, "Then Egghead better pray he has lots of X-Emerald energy. I'm all healed up…"

* * *

**May 15th 9:50am**

**Sonic The Hedgehog's Point of View:**

A soldier breaks down the door to our house and, to my surprise, gun shots ring from inside. The soldiers both drop dead and Robotnik steps back as a bullet ricochets off his metal arm. I hear him growl and his eyes glow purple. I watch in fear as the morning sky turns an eerie yellow and lightning dances around in the clouds.

I can only imagine what he's about to do to Amy. I instantly take off towards him and with one swift kick, I knocked him to the ground. He recovers quickly, glaring murderously at me. He raises a fist in the air and with a flash of his eyes, a streak of lightning crackles and strikes the house. The explosion sends me flying backwards but I catch myself and flip back onto my feet. I smile and dust dirt off my knees.

I feel powerful. I'm more strong and agile then before, like nothing can touch me. I've never felt this way, even in my teens. I haven't faced Robotnik in 5 years but, remembering our first fight in Central City when he first introduced his new power, he was unfathomably powerful. And now, it's as if the tables have turned. He throws an energy beam towards me. I duck and blast towards him, knocking him back to the ground. I flip into the air and strike his robotic arm, ripping it from its connectors. Hit after hit, strike after strike, he's down and out. Certainly, after all these years, it won't be this easy! I pin him down on the ground, my foot grinding into his shoulder.

I see out of the corner of my eye, someone emerge from behind the house. It's Amy. Blood drips from a scraped arm but other than that, she looks unharmed. "Sonic, kill him!" Amy screams angrily, rushing towards me, "Kill him and we'll be done with all of this—"

Before Amy can finish her words, she suddenly stops mid-run. She stands frozen, staring forward. Puzzled, I release Robotnik from my hold. "Amy?"

She doesn't respond and continues to stare forward. Robotnik staggers up, snickering under his breath. Then, slowly and clumsily, Amy begins to walk towards him, as if she's drunk.

"Surely you didn't think I was injured, Sonic," Robotnik mocked, "You and your pathetic gang are always falling for my bluffs" —he picks up his metal arm and reattaches it to his shoulder—"Let me introduce you to a power I have not revealed to you yet…"

Amy now stands beside Robotnik, looking forward at me without a hint of emotion. "Amy…" I say slowly as I reach for her, "…babe, what are you—"

Suddenly, Robotnik eyes flash yellow this time and Amy grabs the gun in her holster and snaps it toward me, her finger on the trigger. I jump back in shock. "Amy! What the—"

"She can't hear you Sonic…" Robotnik chimes, slowly twisting a lock of my wife's hair around his finger, "You have seen lightning, destructive energy, warping and even some conjuring…but I also have the power to take over ones mind…"

My stomach convulses and blood boils as he places his robotic hand on her shoulder and smiles demonically, "She's mine now…"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I scream, immediately bull-rushing towards him. Amy pulls the trigger but I dodge the bullet as it soars by my right ear. I manage to grab her wrist and rib the gun away from her, pushing her to the ground. Without a mind of her own, she flops to the ground as if she's a rag doll.

I spin around to Robotnik, growling and point the gun in his face, "Let her go or the next bullet goes in your head!"

"HAHAHA!" Robotnik bellows, "Just remember Sonic…I have control of your wife's mind. If you pull that trigger, I could make her become my one-time body guard…watch your step, boy…"

I glare viciously and lower the gun slowly. My heart beats fast as I am now absolutely unsure of what to do.

"Face it Sonic," Robotnik spits as his eyes glow yellow once more, "You have no power to compare to mine. I will find your daughter and I will take The Abundant Star from her and The Peractio will be complete…"

I raise an eyebrow, keeping my stance strong. "The…Peractio?"

He waved a hand as if he is blowing me off, "By the time you figure it out, I will already control this world…and you will be dead…"

I want to know what this Peractio is…but I'm not going to risk our precious time and try to pull it out of him. He's probably just trying to throw me off.

Robotnik sneered and his eyes glow again. Amy stands back up and faces him. He grins, "I think until I get the Abundant Star…I will take your precious wife—"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I warn, raising the gun to him again. He glares.

"So you are willing to risk the life of your wife…"

My finger shakes as it rests upon the trigger. _"This is why I never used guns before…they don't solve anything…"_

Robotnik smirks as I lower the gun once more. His robotic hand grabs my beautiful wife's arm and drags her away from us. "Robotnik!" I shout as I jump into the air and home in on him. He dodges me this time and I don't see him cast a violet ball of energy. It hits me in the stomach and knocks me back. I land on my feet, the only damage is a bit of seared fur.

I shake my head. I can't let this happen. "Robotnik! Let her go!"

I rush forward, my hand reaching out to grab and pull her away. I stop suddenly when I see Robotnik grab her and wrap his hand around her neck. "Are you testing me, hedgehog?"

"Robotnik, let her go! Take me instead," I plead and Robotnik just laughs.

"Just as weak as ever!" he mocks, "Except…last time, you were a little more unstable…where is my good ol' friend, Dark Sonic anyway?"

I clench my teeth and growl, "He's long gone…and he ain't comin' back…"

The sky above us is now a menacing grey and the air is slowly beginning to chill. Robotnik holds my wife beside him as her mindless body stares forward. "That's a shame…" Robotnik chimes, "He was really the only one who stood a chance against me…I wonder why that is?"

He breathes in the cool air and smiles, "Oh…yes…that's why…"

He throws Amy aside like trash. I snarl but stand firm as he crosses his arms. "Negative energy is a beautiful thing, isn't it Sonic? The X-Emeralds are similar to the Chaos Emeralds in that way…only, The Abundant Star being it's positive energy. Since you have Chaos abilities, Dark Sonic is the outcome of negative energy, brought on by emotion. But, the X-Emeralds are much more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds…so even though you are a great match when overwhelmed by Dark Sonic, you will still, never defeat me…"

He grins, "And yet, Dark Sonic would be the perfect comrade for the Robotnik empire—"

"Fat chance!" I shout, "You'd have to brainwash me like you've done Amy before that ever happens!"

Robotnik sighs, "Oh, don't worry…unfortunately, because you have Chaos abilities, I can't…"

He doesn't seem too sad about it…yet something about this info makes me feel like it is crucial that I remember it.

He smiles, "But eventually, I believe you will understand that you may not have a choice…"

I scoff, "I told you…Dark Sonic is gone…"

He doesn't respond and picks Amy back up, "I somehow do not believe that…"

I watch in horror as Robotnik shoots a blast of dark energy towards Amy. I scream and rush toward her but it's too late.

Or so…I thought.

The ball of energy hit the dirt beside Amy. My heart beats hard as Robotnik laughs maniacally and then…

Pain…

Chest pain. Like the old pains I had whenever my emotions were spinning out of control. My fur stands on end and blood feels as if it is boiling yet, cold. I grab my chest and thank Chaos that my gunshot wound is healed. I shake my head. "No…No.."

"What's this?!" Robotnik cries, pointing at me, "Are you feeling a little…angry, Sonic?"

He continues to laugh and grabs Amy again. A familiar, chilling feeling comes over me. I can feel a warm aura begin to surround me, as if the skin underneath my fur is radiating. I look towards Tails, my thoughts spinning. He shakes his head, "Sonic…just blow it off…"

Surely, Dark Sonic hasn't just been resting these past five years. I haven't felt his presence. Not since Gold was born.

And yet, unlike in the past, I feel like I have more control over his presence. I breathe out, clearing my mind. The feeling lingers but, it's not such a harsh, mentally blinding, distraction. "You're right, bro…I have been given another chance at life…"

I look up at Robotnik and snap a finger towards him, "I'm going to free this planet from your madness, Robotnik! And I'm going to do it without relying on the hate I have for you! Without Dark Sonic!"

Robotnik grins deviously. We hear G.U.N. soldiers rush up behind us. But instead of attacking us, they just surrounded Robotnik. "Keep believing that hedgehog…but you won't get your chance today!"

Suddenly, a ship descends from the clouds above and a tractor-beam envelops the area surrounding Robotnik, the soldiers…and Amy.

My eyes widen and my breath hangs in my throat. He means to take her. "No! Amy!"

Robotnik's laugh curdles the air as they all began to ascend into the ship, "Bring Gold to me, Sonic and you can have your precious wife back!"

"No! NO! AMY!" I scream, allowing myself to be picked up by the beam. I try to reach up for her, her hand limply falling behind her body. I almost have her. I reach hard, throwing my hand up towards her. The tractor-beam shuts off and Amy's body disappears. I gasp as I once again feel gravity's heavy pull and begin to fall back to the ground. I land flat on to my back.

I hear Tails and Cream cry out for me and see them rush towards me. I breathe hard as I glare at the sky, watching the ship take off towards the main lands.

Tears form in my eyes for just a second before I wipe them away, pounding a fist into the ground. Dark Sonic's presence lingers in my soul, begging to be set free. But unlike the events that happened 5 years ago, along with my new strength and second chance at life, I can hold him back now. I know he's there but, I don't need him anymore. I think he knows that too…and this is how it's supposed to be. Perhaps, this is just a part of who I am. A hidden ability I didn't know existed. Along with my renowned speed, strength, Chaos abilities…I also have the skill of calling upon a stronger, darker side of me if I needed to. It goes against every moral I have. I'm a hero. But, I also have to protect this world.

Maybe, this is what Dark Sonic meant when I saw him in my vision. He will always be here. He will never leave.

"I want to go after them…" I say to Tails, sitting up, "I want her back…but I can't—"

"Why?!" Tails cries out, "Sonic! What if he kills her?!"

"He won't…if anything she's being used as bait. Because, she's not who Robotnik is after anymore…"

I turn to him, filled with determination. The presence of Dark Sonic fades away and I almost hear him say, _"I wasn't needed now….but I'm here when you do…_

"My wife will be saved…" I declare, staring back at the sky and I watch the grey clouds turn black, "but this isn't about saving Amy…this is about saving Gold…"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! **


	14. Chapter 14: Complications

**Back guys! Get ready for some plot twists guys. A lot are coming and won't stop till the end game! Hope y'all have enjoyed Dead Inside and Saving Gold. It's all about to end :( BUT DON'T WORRY! Not that soon! This is only chapter 14. Dead Inside had 27 chapters. This one will most likely have close to that :).**

**Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Complications**

**May 15th 9:40am**

**Gold Star Rose's Point of View:**

"GOLD! RUN!"

I gasp and spin on my heel, dashing off in to the forest. I hear the man, whom I now know is our enemy Lord Ivo, growl in rage and start to chase me. I whimper, forcing myself to go faster but he's too quick. I can feel him behind me. _"No, no!" _my mind screams as I look back once more. His glowing, angry, evil eyes glare at me as if I am some sort of prey. _"He's got me! Ah!"_

All I see is red. A harsh, red light and someone wraps their arms around me. I begin to kick my legs and throw my fists around, clenching my eyes tight. "You can't have it! I won't let you take The Healing Star from me, you monster!"

"…I don't want it…"

I open my eyes, hearing the deep, soft voice. I gasp when I see a large, vast field ahead of me. I can see a city in the distance. "_The one from my vision…Robotropolis…"_

The sky above me is black and the air is chilly, giving me goosebumps. I don't think I've ever felt this temperature before. Summerdale is always warm, even in the winter. It smells like smoke and mildew. "Where am I?"

I turn around and my breath hangs in my throat. A black and red hedgehog stands in front of me, a gun strapped to his side. He's wearing an A.P.M uniform, so that means he's a good guy, right? I've never met him before.

I can't tell if he's angry or sad. He stares at me awkwardly with arms crossed. I finally gulp and ask, "W-Who are you?"

He shifts his holster and glares forward. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog…Your parents never told you about me?"

My eyes widen at his words. I have heard of the name. I was told that if anything happened in Summerdale and I was separated from my parents and uncles, I was to find Shadow because, "You're…my godfather…"

Shadow smirks and sighs, avoiding eye contact. "Not exactly my decision…but yes…out of all of your father's acquaintances, he chose me to look after you if your parents were to pass. The fox is too young, the echidna has duties to Mobius that are too important to look after a child. Why he didn't choose Tom and his wife…well I guess that is because your "grandfather" is a bit handicapped. I am perfectly capable of protecting you from harm…"

He turns to me and looks at me sternly, "Which is why you are with me now…G.U.N. has dominated Summerdale. Your home is no more. We must flee to a safe house. I know of a few but recently, some have been exposed. And if the G.U.N. discovers a Mobian has signed the empire's contract and they have broken it, the penalty is death…"

I stay quiet, nervousness gripping my stomach. This is the kind of thing we were taught in school. The contract was put in effect before I was born, when Lord Ivo and G.U.N. first took over. It was a contract that forced those who signed it to claim allegiance to the Robotnik Empire. Some of the citizens, known as Rebels, signed the contract to protect their families but then secretly remained allies to the A.P.M.

Shadow pulls out a bright, red jewel out of his pant pocket. "Is that…one of my dad's Chaos Emeralds?" I ask.

Shadow scoffs and shakes his head, "This is a Chaos Emerald, yes. But, the Chaos Emerald's don't belong to your father. They contain ancient Mobian energy that is available to those who have the ability to wield it. I am the ultimate life-form and can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds unlike any other on Mobius. Yes, your father can transform into Super Sonic. But when he uses Chaos Control, it leaves him weak. I, on the other hand, have limitless power because—"

"You're immortal…" I cut him off, finishing his sentence, "My dad told me. He said you're over 60 years old and will never age…"

Shadow's eyes widen and he exhales, "…It's a burden…yes. I've lived and died more times than I would like…but, that is why I am so powerful. And…I guess, the perfect candidate to protect another powerful being—the Host of The Abundant Star…"

I think I saw him smile slightly.

"The Healing Star, actually…" I tell him, sitting down on a nearby rock, "I've heard it called The Abundant Star but…I've been told it's called The Healing Star. It has healing properties but…I have a feeling that healing is not the only thing it can do…"

Shadow watches the sky. The wind is beginning to pick up and I shiver as the air passes through my purple tunic. "Yes…I believe you are right, Gold," Shadow says, "We need to expand on this and discover just what kind of properties The Healing Star possesses…But, we can't do this alone. We need to regroup with your parents and the rest of the A.P.M…Until then, I will protect you and get you there safe."

I smile and stand back up. "Okay! And I promise I will try my best to not be an annoyance and do exactly as you say," I say cheerfully.

Shadow isn't amused and glares. "You're the daughter of Sonic The Hedgehog…at one time, he was the most pathetic rival I had. You can't promise me anything…"

I frown, my shoulders dropping sadly. He continues to glare at me for a few more seconds before smirking slightly, "Come on, kid…"

He begins to walk and I smile again, pulling my tunic closer around my fur as the wind hits me. "Shadow, can't we just warp there using Chaos Control?"

"No…" he says blankly, "I'm not sure who is on our side and who is not anymore. There is such an intense flash when we warp in and out of places, I don't want to cause a disturbance or draw unwanted attention. I hate it as well, but we're going to travel on foot. What I will do is listen to my radio and try to learn of intelligence of a nearby A.P.M. camp…"

I sigh and look towards the city in the distance. "I'm assuming we need to get far away from Robotropolis, then?"

Shadow stops and turns to me, a confused look on his face. "Robotropolis?…That city?"

"Yeah, isn't that the capital of the Empire?"

Shadow blinks and shakes his head, "Gold…I don't know who told you that but, the city ahead is Metropolis. It's been abandoned since before you were born. It was our last, brutal defeat…the empire hasn't taken over this far north yet…the empire doesn't have a capital, yet..."

My eyes widen as I think back to my vision. I remember that the silver hedgehog told me he knew me but I was 15 years old. _"My vision…was of the future…"_

I laugh it off, "Oh, my bad! I must have just misunderstood…"

I don't think he believes me.

We start to walk across the field, staying low and hiding in the tall grass. G.U.N planes pass above every once in a while, but none see us. Eventually, we come to the edge of a forest. I sigh when we enter. The trees are dead and the grass is like straw. "I've always wanted to see the main lands," I think aloud as I frown at a fallen log, "but I thought I would see the beautiful mountains and valleys…"

"Before Robotnik and the power of the X-Emeralds tainted this world, you might have been able to. Just ahead, past these trees, you used to be able to see the sheer mountaintops and the ocean far in the distance. But the clouds are so low and thick now, you cannot anymore…"

I sigh and hang my head. I left the island and still won't be able to see the ocean.

After a few hours of walking, we stop to rest in a clearing. I lay back on the scratchy grass as Shadow tries to get a signal on his communicator. As he walks around, repeating, "This is Red Silence. Over. This is Red Silence. Over," I pull out my drawing journal.

"_I guess I could draw what I think this place needs to look like…maybe like the beautiful forest in my vision!"_

As I search my bag for my pen, the amber X-Emerald falls out and rolls toward Shadow. I gasp and rush forward, trying to grab it before Shadow sees. Too late.

Shadow frowns and stares at me as I clutch the emerald in my hand. "What…is that—"

"It's nothing!" I exclaim, trying to shove it back into the bag, "Just a rock I found in the forest—"

He cuts me off and grabs my hand, forcing me to reveal the emerald once more. I whimper as he snatches it away from me, his eyes wide with an emotion that was either anger…or fear. "Gold! Where did you get this? Do you know what this is?!"

I look away, biting my lip. _"What should I do?_"

"Gold…don't lie to me," Shadow says sternly, his teeth clenched, "Do you know what this is?"

He reminds me of my dad, a bit.

I look up and sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing, Shadow…" I responded, softly as tears choke my words, "I know what it is…but I don't know if you're supposed to know yet. The god of life told me not to tell anyone. If I tell you, how do I know if I'm making the right choice? Anything I say could change the fate of everyone…"

Tears pour from my eyes and I bury my face in my hands. I feel too small for this mission. What am I even supposed to do? "I don't know how to do this, Shadow…"

Shadow kneels to my height, staring at me with uneasy eyes. He grabs my hand and places the X-Emerald back in it. I blink and look back at him as he smiles slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Gold…" he tells me, "If you aren't supposed to tell me, then I won't ask anymore. I know a heavy burden has been placed on your shoulders. I didn't mean to scare you…"

He stands and crosses his arms. "I know what it is…but I won't say. Just, keep it hidden and safe at all costs…"

Suddenly, his communicator buzzes. "This is Red Silence. Over."

"Yes, this is Sly Viper. Please say the password to continue. Over…" a man says from the communicator speaker.

Shadow smiles slightly and then says, "The computer room has been found…over."

"Oh! Hey, Shadow!" the man exclaims, "Glad to see you're all right! Over!"

Shadow looks at me and rolls his eyes, "He's a fellow A.P.M. and a friend of your father's," he tells me, "Vector the Crocodile…"—he returns to speak in the communicator— "Yes, I am fine Vector. But, I've got a bit of an unforeseen issue. My godfathering has started a little early…Over."

"What? Has something happened to Sonic and Amy?" Vector asks, "Is Gold okay? Over."

I've never even met this man before and he knows my name?

"Yes, Gold is with me. And, her parents are okay. They've just been separated," Shadow says, sounding annoyed, "We are on our way to you for safety. Can you transfer your coordinates so we can come to you? Over."

There is a pause from the other side. I cock my head when Vector doesn't respond and Shadow looks concerned. I stare at the communicator with a sinking feeling in my gut.

Then, "Y-Yes! Sorry about that…I-I'll have our location sent to you immediately. Over."

Shadow growls and doesn't respond, turning from me. "He's hesitant…" he mutters angrily, "Something's not right. I bet you there's a G.U.N. soldier with a pistol to Vector's head we couldn't see…"

I clench my teeth and gulp, holding back tears. I can't help but feel afraid. I sit down, my hands shaking, "So…we can't go to their camp, can we?"

Shadow shakes his head, pulling out the Chaos Emerald from his pocket. The shine of the emerald was much more vibrant than the X-Emerald. I've heard stories that the Chaos Emeralds can do miracles or can destroy the world. Much like the X-Emeralds. _"So…I wonder what makes the X-Emeralds so different after all?"_

"I know of a safe house…but it's risky…"Shadow tells me, still staring into the emerald, "And you may not like it…"

"Why?"

Shadow turns to me and exhales, "Because, the house belongs to a woman named Vanilla. She's a great person. But her daughter is the one who shot your father five years ago and left him almost dead and without his speed…"

My eyes widen with anger, "What?! That's what happened to my dad? He's was shot?!"

Shadow kneels down and sits on the dead grass, nodding. "Yes. Cream is her name. She was your mother's best friend, and from what I know, a great asset to the team…"

He looks at me with stern eyes, "She also…was in a romantic relationship with your Uncle Tails…"

I gasp, my hand covering my mouth. How could someone who was obviously such a friend to my parents and uncles do such a thing?

"Why?!" I cry, "Why did she do that? I don't understand? Did my dad do something?"

Shadow looks away. "There are…secrets about your father that have obviously not been revealed to you…" Shadow murmurs, "And, I don't have any right to tell you—"

"No, tell me…I want to know…"

Shadow's eyes glare towards me, as if he's trying to read something about me. "No…Gold. Just like you said earlier…you hold everyone's fate in your hands…I have a feeling inside me saying that I am not supposed to tell you yet. You will learn eventually, and it will most likely break your heart. But just know…Cream had a reason for shooting your father. I don't blame her, to a degree. I thought about doing it myself, honestly—"

"What?!" I shout, standing up angrily, "How could you tell me this and expect me to trust you now? My daddy is a good man—"

"Quiet!" Shadow demands, his red eyes burning with rage, "Your father is the one who put you in my care and yet, your father is the reason I even have to do so. Your father is not the hero you believe him to be, Gold. This war continues because of him—"

"No! This war continues because I have the Healing Star! Lord Ivo wants me and if I knew how to fight him, I could end the war! But I don't! I'm just a little girl! I thought I would never have an ability and then when I get one, I find out that I have to use it to save the world! But I don't know how to use it! I know how to heal but even that, I don't know how I did it! Whether or not my dad did some bad things, he is the one destined to restore freedom to this planet! That's why I brought him back to life! I know this because I have seen the future, Shadow! If I don't figure out how to use my power and help my dad end this war, we ALL DIE! And Robotnik takes over!"

I kick at the ground, my blood boiling. Shadow stays quiet, glaring at me. I point my finger at him, "If you're supposed to be my godfather, then why are you acting as if you hate my real father?"

Shadow shakes his head and exhales, seeming annoyed, "It doesn't matter…your father and I have history together…but all that aside, I will not tell you about your father's dark secrets. It's not important for you to know as of now. And that's ALL I will speak about it…"

I glare at him and look away. He stands and starts to walk out of the clearing and I follow closely but give space between us. Tears flood my eyes as I think about all the awful things Shadow said about my dad. They can't be true. They just…can't.

* * *

**May 15th 10:35am**

**Miles Tails Prower's Point of View:**

Out of the fifty A.P.M. soldiers in Summerdale, thirty-six of them lost their lives. Half of the population, even though it was small to begin with, wiped out. Mother's are crying in the streets holding their fallen husbands and screaming for their captured children. Blood stains the graveled ground where the grocery store used to stand. Bodies are piled up, their grey faces filled with sadness.

I sit on a step before my door with Cream, my face buried in my hands. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Our evacuation should've began yesterday…but then, the incident happened with Sonic and so we decided to wait until we found out his fate. If we would've left when we planned, G.U.N. would've never attacked Summerdale the way they did. Everyone of Summerdale was given instruction to sign the Empire's contract and live out the war. But, because G.U.N. was looking for Gold, they attacked violently. And because of this, there are rumors spreading around town that some folk are angry and don't trust us anymore. It's understandable…but Sonic's life mattered too, right?

I see Knuckles across the road with Rouge. He begins to walk towards us but stops when he sees Cream. I see him shake his head and turn around, pulling Rouge towards HQ.

"They're not going to trust me for a while, Tails…" Cream tells me, wrapping her arm around mine, "I still haven't got the chance to apologize to anyone…especially Sonic…"

"And that time will come," I respond with a sigh, "But…right now, we need to focus on getting out of here and finding Gold…"

"I really hope they don't choose to go to my mother's safe house…" Cream says, standing and stretching, "That's why I chose to come here. G.U.N. got too suspicious of mom and now she can't hide any rebels. G.U.N. is swarming her neighborhood, checking in everyday to make sure she is "loyal" to the Robotnik empire."

I bite my lip. "We're running out of places to hide…"

I see Sonic and Tom coming towards us. I stand as well, dropping Cream's arm and avoiding eye contact with her. I haven't been able to tell anyone that we're back together again. And right now...it's probably better it they don't know.

"You need to leave ASAP," Tom states firmly, "I hope you've got that ship ready…"

I nod. "It's ready...Thank Chaos they didn't find it…"

Our evacuation plan is as follows: The A.P.M. and Tom are to stay here and help the people of Summerdale. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Myself and now, Cream will use the ship I've built over the past 5 years to fly to the abandoned city of Metropolis. At first, we planned on creating a settlement for rebels there but now…we're playing it by ear. Our mission has changed now that we've learned that Gold has The Healing Star.

"This is…a bit messed up…" I point out, "We're probably going to run in to a lot of trouble—"

"Then we will fight through," I hear Sonic say. He's faced away from us, eyes closed, hands behind his back. He exhales slowly. I can tell he's trying his hardest to keep composed, "We can't allow Robotnik to get a hold of Gold. Yes, she is my daughter and so, I may be emotionally absorbed in this mission. But, we have to look at the bigger picture. If Gold dies, Mobius will fall…"

He inhales harshly and rolls his neck, turning to us. "Cream…is there protection at your mother's?"

Cream shakes her head, "No…unfortunately, G.U.N. is suspicious of her. It's why I left. I hope Shadow doesn't take Gold there, either. It would be dangerous…I don't even know if my mom's okay…"

Sonic nods, "Then…I think we should go there—"

"Sonic, are you out of your mind?!" Tom shouts, cutting him off, "You just heard Cream. G.U.N. is swarming that town—"

"We have to start somewhere, Tom!" Sonic lashes back, throwing his hands in the air. I've never seen him this angry at Tom before, as if this has been building for a while, "We should go and free the town from the soldiers. That way, we have a safe place—"

"And what happens after that?" Tom growls, wheeling his chair towards Sonic, "Think ahead Sonic! The rest of the empire will hear of the siege and send more soldiers than you can handle! I will not allow this plan—"

"Shadow knows that Vanilla has a safe house! What if he takes her there?! Then, they will REALLY be outnumbered! They can't win that fight!"

"Shadow is smarter than that, Sonic! Because he thinks before he does something! He doesn't rush into things—"

"Would you lay off?!" Sonic spits, glaring darkly. My eyes widen as Sonic points a finger in Tom's face, "Yeah, I know I fucked up! But, I don't need a constant reminder that you relieved me of my position as Captain! Which, by the way, you did for my health…well, I'm all healed up! And obviously, you still don't think I can handle it—"

"You too hot-headed, impatient, and free-spirited to be given such an important position!" Tom shouts back, "It's as simple as that—"

"Then, why did you give it to me in the first place?!"

"Because, I really thought that you would have learned from your mistakes! I thought that after dealing with Dark Sonic, you would have learned some humility, patience and be a bit more level headed! But you haven't learned a damn thing—"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Sonic screams, fists clenched. The tension is so intense, the air feels like it's hard to breathe in. Tom and Sonic glare at each other, both with hurt expressions. I feel like I should intervene but…I really don't want to push Sonic over the edge.

Sonic turns from us crossing his arms and looks up at the sky, "You have NO idea how wrong you are…My mistakes took my very life. For some reason, I've been given a second chance. I don't deserve it. I made everyone I care about suffer. I should be six feet under, dead. And yet, I'm not. Why do I deserve this? Is it because I've become this hero that everyone counts on? Or, is it just luck? I don't know but either way, I don't deserve it. So trust me when I say I've been a bit humbled. I may still be hot-headed and a bit impatient. But, my impatience is driven by the very fact that my daughter will be killed if we do not rescue her. My wife…"—his words choke—"…My wife has been taken and honestly, I don't even know if she's alive. Yet, I'm trying my hardest to stay strong and focused…because isn't that what you want out of me?"

His words die off and he turns back towards us with hard eyes. I finally clear my throat and step between the two of them, "Everyone deserves a second chance…" I say, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic nods and smiles a bit, "You're right bud…and that reminds me…"

He turns towards Cream. Before he can even begin to say anything, she bursts into tears. Sonic shakes his head and immediately rushes to her, hugging her tight. She cries in his shoulder, muffled apologies escaping from under his fur. He just continues to smile, like the old Sonic I know, and whispers, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me…"

* * *

**May 15th 11:10am**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I think Cream and I apologized to each other for thirty minutes straight, back and forth saying, "I'm so sorry…" "I was so stupid!" and "Please forgive me…". Never in my life have I felt the kind of happy lift off my chest like I did when we forgave each other. Knowing that our friendship has been restored, it's just such a great feeling.

And now I guess, I've got a few words to say to Tom…

As Tails and Cream went to load up the ship, Tom and I are left to ourselves. He won't make eye contact, yet, I'm not pushing for it either. His words hurt. A lot. Especially because, I really have done a lot of changing. I'm never going to be perfect. And, he knows that probably more than even Amy. But, I can understand why he feels the way he does. I haven't really proved myself.

The sky is beginning to darken, even though it's just past 11:00am. I can only assume this has something to do with the evil power of the X-Emeralds. The air is chillier than normal, which will only eventually throw this island's ecosystem off balance. It makes me wonder how much of the main lands have been corrupted.

I finally turn to Tom, trying to read his face. His solemn expression makes me wonder if I should even speak to him or just leave him. But honestly, I'm unsure of what to do. Where do we even go?

Maybe he's right. I'm not fit for a leadership position.

It makes me think back to the conversation Amy and I had a few nights ago. What am I gonna do after we win this war? Now that I can run again, I feel like I should use my abilities for Mobius. Retirement shouldn't be a concern for me…not right now. But if I'm not even fit to be a leader, what does my destiny entail?

I sigh and close my eyes, "Tom, I—"

"Stop…" Tom demands, cutting me off. I frown as he begins to roll away from me.

I clench my teeth, growling to myself. _"He's just as stubborn as I am—"_

"I believe…going to Vanilla may be a good idea after all…" Tom murmurs softly—I barely hear him. He doesn't turn to me but continues, "I want reports periodically. Update me on your situation. And Sonic, I want you and the others out of there if the town becomes overrun. If you feel ANY sense that you could be in danger, you run…"

His words trail off. My mouth is parted, a bit shocked by his change of mind. "Tom…w-why?"

He turns his chair, facing me. My heart stops and sinks when I see tears in his eyes. He wipes them away quickly, looking at me sternly, "I lost you, Sonic. You struggled for so long and then, you lost the battle. I was…absolutely heartbroken. Everyone was and…for you to go the way you did…it just wasn't fair. I'm still in awe that you are standing before me, completely healed as if nothing happened. Which is why, I am slightly hesitant, I guess. I don't want to see you fall again, in ANY way. Although, I don't believe your time to die is now. My ability allows me to see a glimpse of a Mobian's destiny. When I saw yours over twenty years ago, I saw that you would do incredible things with your gifts and abilities. You have proven that destiny true so far and I believe we have yet to see your full potential. Sonic, you are an outstanding, powerful hero of this world and I said it yesterday…we won't win this war without you. I still believe relieving you of captain was the best thing but, perhaps I also I did it selfishly. You may not lead the A.P.M., but you are going to lead this world to the freedom it deserves…"

I swallow back the oncoming tears and grin, feeling another heavy load lift off of me. "I promise this time, Tom. I won't let you or Mobius down. I will be smart and remember what you have taught me. I don't have room to be care-free but, I can't promise that I won't add a little "Sonic Flair" on the battlefield!"

Tom smiles and shakes his head, "I would be surprised if you didn't…"

I snicker and walk towards him, throwing out my hand, "Mobius will be saved before you know it," I assure him, shaking his hand. Tom grips my arm firmly and brings me in for a firm hug.

"Come back safe…preferably with Amy and my granddaughter…"

I smile and pull away, still grasping his shoulder, "I ain't coming home without 'em…"

He nods and lets me go, saluting. I return a salute and he shakes his head, rolling his eyes. I've never got the hang of doing a salute properly.

As he rolls away from me and I pick up my bags, my eye catches the sparkle of the Chaos Emeralds. I peer in and count them individually one, two, three, four, five, six,…my heart stops. _"Where's the seventh one?!"_

I dig through the bag and count twice. Only six. I remember now that I saw Shadow with a Chaos Emerald and that's how he managed to rescue Gold. _"Maybe we can use the Chaos Emerald's to locate Shadow and Gold…we've done it before…"_

I pick up a blue emerald, looking at my reflection in it's crystal sheen. I see Knuckles walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. Before I can look up, I have a weird feeling come over me. I feel unbalanced and weak. Something's not right.

Then, Knuckles drops to his knees. I hear him gasp and shout, "What the hell?!"

I run over to him, "Knuckles! What is it—"

"Gone! It's gone!"

"What's gone?!"

I've never seen Knuckles look so panicked. He looks up at me with a distraught, sickened look on his face, "The Master Emerald…"

My eyes widen and heart leaps to my throat. When we came to Southside Island, Knuckles moved The Master Emerald here to a smaller alter we created, despite it making Angel Island fall. He felt like it was best, to keep it safe. "Knuckles! What do you mean?—"

"I was just at the altar! G.U.N. is off the island!"

"How do you know it's gone? Like gone as in stolen? Broken?—"

Knuckles grabs my shoulders firmly, "No Sonic…it doesn't exist. Can you not feel the sudden imbalance? Chaos, strike me down now! I have failed in protecting it—"

"Knuckles, calm down!" I shout, "Let's go to the altar and…"

My words trail off as I look down at the Chaos Emerald in my hand. An odd light has started to shine deep within it. Before I can say anymore, the emerald starts to float out of my hand. I gasp and try to grab it, it darts out of my reach. "Knuckles! What's happening?!"

The other five emerald's begin to float out of my bag, shining as well. I try to grab them, but they dodge me as if they don't want me to have them. Knuckles is shaking his head, clenching his mitts, "No…"

"What's happening Knuckles?!"

Knuckles stands, staring up at the emeralds. They all now begin to spin, the shine becoming more like a blinding light. "Without the controller, the Chaos Emerald's divide and become wild. They do this for their own protection thus, making it almost impossible to use their powers or find them."

"Find them?!" I cry. Just as I say that, the emeralds disperse, going in all separate directions. My jaw drops and I grasp my head, utterly shocked. Knuckles slams a mitt into the ground, curses spewing from his mouth. My heart quickens as horrifying thoughts swim through my head.

"Without the emeralds, we can't use Chaos Control, we have no sort of greater power against Robotnik!" I scream, panicking, "Shadow and I won't be able to turn into our Super forms!"

My stomach churns as a new fear grips my entire body. I shake my head, staring at the ever-blackening sky, "Unless my five year old daughter is able to defeat Robotnik…we've lost this war…"


	15. Chapter 15: The Road to Emerald Town

**WELL HELLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Yup, I'm back once again! Just in time for you all to give up on me.**

**Seriously, so sorry. My husband and I have had a crazy amount of awesome things happen in our life but it's left no room for writing! And then, by the time I started writing again, WRITERS BLOCK. But I finally got it out. I will expand on new life stuff at the bottom for those interested. :D**

**But I'll shut up. HERE'S THE CHAPTER! It's longgg ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Road to Emerald Town**

**May 15th, 5:34pm**

**Just outside Metropolis…**

Yellow lightning sizzles through dark clouds above the ever-darkening fields. Two spirits, one glowing a bright yellow and the other a deep violet, float towards the bridge leading into the once great city of Metropolis. Behind them, Lord Ivo Robotnik strides, his eyes glaring forward with determination. Amy Rose walks beside him clumsily, completely unaware of her consciousness due to the brainwashing spell Robotnik has cast on her.

"Control, Death…" Robotnik calls, stopping and looking up at a large, destroyed building, "I want to restore this city to its former glory and make it the capital of the Robotnik Empire…"

The two spirits—The God of Control and The God of Death, gaze upon the city before them. "Master…you are aware that you have not obtained The Healing Star yet…" Death replies, "and our sister Life is still missing. We cannot perform this task without the two or it will drain the remainder of your power…"

Lord Ivo sneers, "Yes…but take note. I will make this city mine. And when I do, I will rename it Robotropolis. It will be the center of my power, where The Peractio will spread and all Mobians will bow to my rule…"

Death and Control bow. "And what of the Master Emerald?" Control asks, "Will you continue to suppress it from this world? It is draining most of your power as we speak. It's too powerful to be kept sealed away—"

"When I have The Healing Star within my grasp, my first act as God will be destroying The Master Emerald!" Robotnik growls, "It is too powerful and my enemies will try to use it's energy against me!"

Death and Control trade glances with one another. "As you wish, Master…" they both say simultaneously, bowing.

Robotnik turns to Amy. She stares forward, emotionless and he kneels down to her height. "Tell me, Amy Rose…Tell me everything you know about the A.P.M. Where would your daughter be taken?"

"I have not been told, Robotnik…"Amy says, her voice deadpan, "When Gold was born, I became a full time mother. I have no knowledge of A.P.M. reports or intel. My husband would have that information…"

Robotnik growls and rubs his temples, "What do you know of…The Abundant Star?"

"That it is actually called The Healing Star and that my daughter, Gold Star Rose is the host…"

Robotnik glares and eyes Control and Death. "They've figured out it's true name…"

He stands and turns from Amy, his eyes closed as he thinks of more questions that may aid him on his quest. Amy continues to stare forward.

"Where will Sonic go now that Summerdale is no longer safe?" Robotnik inquires.

Amy blinks and looks up at him. Robotnik glares when he sees a bit of hesitation in her eyes. He can tell that his power is growing weak and that soon, Amy will no longer be under his spell.

"E-Emerald Town.., just outside the Mystic Ruins," Amy tells him, "Vanilla the Rabbit lives there and is on our side. It is a safe house for all A.P.M. soldiers…"

Lord Ivo grins deviously and pulls out the two X-Emeralds. "Then, it looks like we have a rebel rabbit to meet…"

* * *

**May 15th 6:27pm**

**Shadow the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

"We should make camp…" I tell Gold, who is behind me. We've been walking all day and we're still about an hour from the Emerald Town and Vanilla's house, "It's only after 6:00pm but, before long it will be pitch black and we will not be able to continue."

I hear her stop and I turn around. She throws herself on to the ground, rolling around in the grass, "Ugh…we don't have anything to sleep on and this grass is so scratchy…"

"Get used to it…" I tell her, rolling my eyes.

She's…bearable. Not as annoying as a normal small child. I can tell she's been a bit sheltered. But, I can only assume that Sonic and Rose did that out of fear that they may lose her again. Even I felt deeply saddened for their loss. And, just to miraculously come back to life…I think we all should have used our heads a bit sooner. She must have been brought back to life by The Healing Star inside of her.

I watch her as she curls up around her knees, her fur standing up straight. She's cold. "You'll get used to the temperature before long, Gold," I say assuringly.

She looks up at me, her body quivering, "I hope so. I've never been in this kind of weather before. My tunic is really thin so the wind is going right through it…"

She sits up a bit, looking to the sky, "You think it will snow?"

"No…" I say shortly, "It's cold, but that's just because the sun is behind a thick layer of dark clouds. And, the clouds aren't full of water. They are more of an umbra…reminding the people of Mobius that something dark and evil is ruling this planet…"

In the past five years, Mobius has become a shadowed world. The forests are dying and fields are becoming dirt plains. The air is dry and cold. The sun doesn't shine most days and the only light we have is the little that shines through the thick clouds. But, around 4:30pm, the days grows dark and by 7:00pm, it's pitch black. No stars, No moon.

"I've never seen snow," Gold says, oddly. I don't think she heard a word I said, "I've always wanted to though. Does it snow in Metropolis?"

I sigh, annoyed with her rambling, "Sometimes…but, it normally snows the most in Central City. That's where your friends and family lived before Robotnik attacked for the first time—"

"Oh! Can we go there? Maybe it's a safe place!"

I shake my head. Her parents obviously have not told her anything of our past. But, the girl is exceptionally bright for her age. At times…I feel as if I am talking to someone just as wise as I am.

"No, Gold…" I exhale, looking around for a place to rest my head, "Central City was destroyed when this war began. Station Square has been empty for at least 10 years. The only major city left standing is Westopolis…and since that's G.U.N's main HQ, we must stay far away from…"

I let my words trail off when I see a glimpse of light out of the corner. I look over at Gold and she gasps, immediately throwing her hand behind her back. I frown and sit up straight. _"I swear, if she's using the power of that damn X-Emerald…"_

Before I can say anything, I notice the patch of grass around Gold is now a vibrant, plush, lively green. My eyes widen and I look up at her. The fake smile on her face is almost laughable. "What…did you do?" I ask, slowly.

She sighs and pulls out her hand. A glow envelopes her entire upper arm down her fingers and slowly fades away. "Sorry Shadow…but, I'm not going to be able to sleep on this dead grass! So it made me think, if I can bring a person back to life, maybe I can revive this grass! And look!"

She runs her fingers through the grass, a happy smile plastered on her face. "Where are you sleeping, Shadow? I'll make a soft patch for you—"

"No, you won't," I snap harshly, "It's getting very dark and I don't want G.U.N. soldiers to see that glow of yours. You cannot use that power anymore!"

She frowns and her eyes cast down to her patch of green. Her fingers run through it, as if she's proud of it. She sighs, "I-I'm sorry, Shadow…I was just excited that maybe I've unlocked another mystery of The Healing Star…which is what we need to do, right?"

Her words actually silence me. I turn away from her, unsure of what to say. I did tell her that it's our mission to discover what kind of properties The Healing Star possesses.

"Just…"I start to say, laying back down, "Please, refrain from doing anything irrational until morning, okay?"

I close my eyes, making sure my hand is close to my gun holster in case of any disturbances. I hear a rustle from beside me in Gold's direction. I open one eye and see her beside me. She gasps and backs away, scooting back to her patch of grass and rolls over.

Slowly, the ground beneath me begins to feel softer. I raise an eyebrow and sit up. The grass around my body is now a bright green and velvety. I can't help but smile and lay back down, relaxing on the comfortable turf. I begin to fall asleep faster than I have in years…

I don't know how long I was asleep, but Gold wakes me up shouting, "Shadow! The Chaos Emerald in your pocket! Something is happening!"

I jump up quickly. I can see through my pant pocket's material that the emerald is glowing brightly and burning hot. I grab it but for some reason, it slips out of my grasp. It begins to float above me, shining brighter. "Shit…Gold, we've gotta move! If any G.U.N. soldiers are nearby, they know we're here now!"

The emerald starts to spin and then, flies off north. Suddenly, my head begins to spin and I feel weak. "What the hell…"

"Shadow…what's happening?" Gold asks me, her eyes wide. She holds her head, as if she too is dizzy.

I'm not sure what has happened. The air around me feels strange. I roll my neck, shaking off the uneasy feeling. "Gold…let's go," I whisper, taking her arm, "We have to be stealthy. It's so dark, I don't know what we will run in to…"

"But, what about the emerald? And why did I get so weak when the Chaos Emerald flew off?"

"Forget about it. We'll figure that out later. Right now, we have to hide and try to get some rest…"

I pull her along, keeping her close as we cautiously make our way further into the forest. We come to a fallen, hollowed log and crawl inside. "Rest here…" I tell her, "I will keep watch. I've had enough sleep…"

She nods and lays down behind me, curling herself around her knees. I watch the forest around, scanning the trees and making note of every sound and shadow.

After an hour or so, I let myself relax and sit down, looking over at Gold. Her body is quivering, freezing once again. I sigh. She really isn't used to this temperature. I can't help but feel sorry for her a bit.

I unzip my jacket and pull it off, gritting my teeth as the cold hit my fur. I throw the jacket over her and she opens her eyes, "S-Shadow? What—"

"You're freezing. Just take it. Your father will try to kill me if you freeze to death…"

She smiles and pulls my jacket around her. "Thank you, Shadow…"

"Don't mention it, kid…"

I turn my eyes back to the forest. My eyes feel a bit heavy from the lack of sleep. I am immortal so therefore I can go a while without sleeping and still be at full power. But, this will be 23 nights without a full nights rest. I'm tired, I'll admit.

I close my eyes and rest my head against the log's wall. I hear Gold whimper and huff. She's still cold. _"I'm not going to get any sleep with her shivering like this…"_

I shake her awake and she looks up at me. "Kid, you can't still be cold…"

She frowns and pulls my jacket around her. "I'm sorry Shadow…I'm just really not used to this…"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Then at least come sit by me. Rest your head on my arm and my body heat will keep you a bit warmer…"

She smiles and sits up, crawling towards me. She pulls my jacket over her like a blanket and rests against my shoulder, closing her eyes. I hear her sigh and say, "Yeah…this is much better…"

"Good…now get some rest…"

We both close our eyes. Eventually and accidentally, my heads falls against hers but I'm too tired to care. We both drift off into a deep, warm sleep…

* * *

**May 15th 5:45pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

_"__You're back…"_

_Staring coldly into my counterparts eyes, he stiffs a mocked laugh. "I never left…Just like I told you…"_

_I glance away, shaking my head. "Fine…then what does this mean?"_

_"__I am a part of you…and you are a part of me…we are one—"_

_"__Then why do you control me?! If we are one of the same, why do I feel like you are the boss of me—"_

_"__Because you let me…" He sneers, fangs flashing, "But…you're stronger now…perhaps, the tables have turned…"_

_"__You've got that right…" I spit, "I'm in charge now…stay out of my way. I will use this cursed ability only in dire need. You are nothing but a burden. You won't tear my family apart again…"_

_A deep chuckle escapes his lips. "Oh Sonic…you can't promise yourself that. You'll be contradicting yourself. Because you know the truth…"_

_He grabs me by the fur of my chest and growls, "If you use my power…you WILL lose everyone you love…"_

Gasping, my eyes shoot open and body flings forward. Sweat is dripping profusely from my forehead. I'm in the bunk of Tails' new jet. I grab my chest and breath harshly. That familiar pain is back again. _"Why do I always feel pain in my chest whenever I encounter him…this only started happening in the last few years…"_

A wipe away a drop of sweat trickling down my neck. Still, even with the chest pains and nightmares, I feel better than I have in years.

I stand from my cot, checking my watch. I must have just dozed off. It's not even 6:00pm._ "_Surely, we're almost there…" I mumble, making my way to the cockpit.

The jet Tails designed was much smaller than his last transport ship, the Blue Typhoon. We don't have cabins or a cockpit with enough space to fit us all. It was built like a cargo aircraft with a bunk in the back for us, passenger seats and living essentials in the middle and a small cockpit for the pilot up front.

I see a figure shift around out of the corner of my eyes and glance over. Rouge is sitting on another cot, her head buried in her hands. I clear my throat, "Hey girl, I didn't see you there…"

She looks over at me and smiles slightly, looking a bit pale. "Hey…Sonic. I don't feel too good."

I raise an eyebrow. "Surely the flying isn't making you sick! You're a bat…"

She snorted a laugh, "Oh no, honey…just…a bit nauseated…"

I'm getting a strange vibe from her as if she doesn't want company so I stand to my feet and start to walk towards the passenger seating.

"…Sonic, how did you raise that girl in this awful war?" Rouge asks suddenly.

I turn back to her and cock my head, puzzled. Was she questioning my parenting? "Um…I'm not sure what you're asking—"

She stiffed a laugh, "I know it's an odd topic but, I honestly want to know…I know the circumstances right now must have you wondering if she's okay…But, she's trained right? You've prepared her for this?"

I gulped and walked back to her, taking a seat. I feel…offended a bit.

I think she saw my discomfort because she started to laugh, "I'm sorry Sonic! I don't know why but I feel like I hit a nerve…I genuinely want to know. I mean…Knuckles and I want to have kids someday and I want to know how you and Amy did it…"

I smiled, relieved a bit. Still…it did hit a nerve. "Well…honestly Rouge…No, we haven't trained her…"

Her eyes widen. "But…I mean…Sonic, she's—"

"Mobius's final hope? Yeah, I know. But…well Rouge, to be honest…when she died at birth and miraculously came back to life, from that day forward we were extremely overprotective of her. We figured she'd be safer if we hid her. We were also waiting to see if she gained her ability…she never has. I mean, if she got my speed or Amy's strength, I'm sure we would've taught her how to fight. But we just…didn't think about it. I was so ill and tired, could barely fight myself. Amy has done such a fantastic job at being a mom and raising Gold to be a respectful, smart, and healthy girl, we didn't ever talk about her fighting. I think it was maybe because we got so comfortable being a family. Danger always seemed like something of the future…"

Rouge looked away, "So…Gold is out there…and has no idea how to defend herself?"

My eyes drop to the floor. "Yeah…and the parent of the year award goes to…this guy…"

Rouge looked back at me and waved a hand, "Oh no, Sonic…I didn't mean to put you guys down. I'm coming off really rude…I just thought you'd have some advice for me…that's all…"

I look back at her. I can tell she's got something on her mind. She's never asked me questions like this. "She has the Healing Star…" I continue, "I can only pray that some sort of crazy phenomenon will occur and she will learn how to use it and defeat Robotnik…but…she's a child. She's so tiny and fragile…"

Through this conversation, I've realized my huge mistake. I should have taken the time to teach her how to defend herself. I should've ventured with her in to the forest more. Maybe she wouldn't have been so curious. She's learned enough at school to understand the war, but I just assumed that if we were attacked, she would be evacuated and be safe from harm.

But, is that realistic? Of course not. I've been fighting my entire life. Even though we are in a wide spread war now, the fight for freedom has gone on for years.

Rouge stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry…now I've got you worried. She'll be okay, Sonic. She's with Shadow. He's not gonna let anything touch her…"

I nodded. "It's why I chose him to be her godfather…even though I can't stand him most of the time. But I know, he'll protect her."

Rouge nods and then without warning falls forward to her knees, barely missing me, and vomits all over the ground.

My jaw drops and I jump up in panic, "W-What?! Uh, Knuckles!"

Knuckles races in from up front and his eyes widen. I pat Rouge on the back as she upchucks once more, "She just threw up everywhere…" I tell Knuckles, "I don't know what—"

"Ugh, this is so damn embarrassing!" Rouge cries, wiping her mouth, "I seriously thought my body would be strong enough to handle the nausea…"

"Don't tell me it's already started…we just found out!" Knuckles responded.

Confused, and glance back and forth at them. "Erhm…what are you guys talking about?"

Rouge and Knuckles exhale. He helps her sit back on her bunk and starts wiping up her mess. Rouge smiles at me. "Yeah…I just found out I'm pregnant…"

My eyes widen and I gasp, clutching her shoulder, "A-Are ya serious?! That's why you were asking all those questions! Why didn't you just say so?!"

Rouge smiled. "Guess I was just tryin' to make sure I learn from your mistakes before I inflict them on my kids…"

I frowned and she winked, "Just kiddin' honey…"

* * *

**May 15th, 6:32pm**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

Stars dance in front of my eyes. I can't tell what day it is, what time, or whom I'm with. I feel hazy but I'm walking, that much I know. I can feel the leather of my pants swooshing up against my thighs and feel the breeze on my stomach. That tells me I'm still in my A.P.M uniform.

Slowly, I feel my senses come back to me. All I can see is a blur. _"What the heck is wrong with me anyway? I must've blacked out or something."_

I try blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I can see a figure in front of me. It's large and dark. Blink. Blink. Clearer and clearer.

I stop in my tracks and rub my forehead. _"How am I walking anyway?" _The figure stops too. Within another few seconds, my vision finally clears.

My heart seems to freeze and I gasp. Robotnik is in front of me with two ghostly looking figures. "Lord Ivo, I believe the spell is wearing off…" One says.

I let out a cry and spin on my heel, running the opposite direction. "NO! Get her!" Robotnik yells.

I'm suddenly grabbed by the two figures, their glowing violet and yellow eyes glaring down at me. I scream, trying to rip myself from them. Even though their bodies are like a ghost, their grip is strong.

I'm forced to my knees and cry out. "Let me go!" I hissed at Robotnik. He chuckles and stoops down to my height.

"Oh no, no Amy Rose. You're leading me to your little bitch…Control, Death! Tighten your grip on her. I'm going to use another spell on her…"

I cry out, trying to pull away from them. Robotnik's eyes burn yellow and he stares into mine. I can't turn away. I can't think straight. My lip quivers as I'm forced to surrender my mind, as the spell burns through my brain. I can't scream or cry and my vision begins to become hazy once more.

"Ahhh!" Robotnik yells. Suddenly, the connection between us is broken. The figure's grip on my arm vanishes. I open my eyes and Robotnik is lying on the ground. The two figures are hovering over him as his chest caves in and out. "You FOOL!" the violet one spits, "You've used too much of your power. You do not have the Healing Star! Control your desires!"

I took this as my chance to run. I stagger to my feet and dash into the surrounding forest. Summoning my Piko Piko Hammer, I begin the knock down branches in my path, trying to prevent anything from following me. Everything is pitch black. I can hear the two figures behind me and I skid to the right, trying to keep them off my tail. I turn to see if they're following—BAM! I'm struck by something hard and fall flat on my back.

I open my eyes and I freeze. A pair of green, night vision goggles stare down at me. "Oh ma'am, I'm so sorry—"

"Please! You have to help me!" I plead, scrambling back up and grabbing the person by the shoulders, "I have people chasing me! They're trying to kill me!"

He doesn't respond and immediately grabs my arm. We continue running deeper in to the forest. I have no idea who this man is, but anyone is safer than Robotnik.

He stops us suddenly looking down at the ground. He quickly brushes a patch of leaves off a patch of dirt and grass, revealing what looked to be a door. He grabs a handle made out of twine and pulls the door open. "In here! You'll be safe! I promise!"

I hesitate at first, glancing down into the hole. I can see candlelight below. _"If this guy turns into a creep, I know how to handle him…"_

I hear a rustle from the trees behind us and decide it's now or never. I start to climb down the ladder and the man follows, shutting the door as we lower ourselves into the ground. My heart is beating so fast. I can only pray I haven't just allowed myself into a bad situation.

The ladder finally ends and I turn around as I wait for the man to join me. My eyes widen. I was in a small, underground room filled with books, pottery, and odd looking crystals and stones. An older hedgehog woman enters from another room off to the side, carrying a pot and a tea cup. She freezes when we make eye contact. "Um, honey, who is this?"

The man steps off the ladder finally, removing his night vision goggles. He was an older hedgehog man with navy blue fur, though with some grey patches here and there. Honestly, if I were to imagine Sonic in his late sixties, I think he would look a lot like this man. His clothing is a bit rugged and medieval looking, which makes me wonder how old he actually is.

"My, My…when you first bumped into me, I couldn't tell what you looked like so much…" he says as he stares at me curiously, "Now that I can see you in the light…you look so much like someone I used to know…"

I raise a brow and gulp nervously. "M-My name is Amy Rose…I'm A.P.M soldier. If that makes you uncomfortable, I will leave—"

"Oh no, my dear. We are on your side. And, forgive me…did you say…Rose? Your surname?"

I nod, "I know it's a bit untraditional, but all the ladies in my family have—"

"You're a flower…" he whispers, stepping back as if he is in awe of me. He looks over at the woman who I assume is his wife, "Judith…please get this girl something eat. I'm sure she's hungry. We have a very special person in our presence…"

The woman nodded quickly and scrambled to the kitchen. "Oh no really, I'm fine!" I exclaim, waving my hands. He takes me by the elbow and leads me to a chair.

"Please sit, my dear. I believe I know why you are being chased…" he says, fumbling through a stack of books. He picks up a few crystals, examining them and shaking his head. He picks up a lavender and gold book and immediately starts flipping through the pages.

"Um, sir…" I say, trying to get his attention. He doesn't look up, "What did you mean I'm a flower—"

"You are a daughter of Vanna…Vanna Lilly. The first Host of The Healing Star…"

My eyes widen, "Wait…how do you know that?"

I looks back at me and smiles, "I could ask you the same question. But given the fact that you know who she is, I can assume you are the new Host of The Healing Star?"

I frown and shake my head, "Was. My husband and I got pregnant with a baby girl. She's five years old. We just discovered today that she is the new host—"

"Did you not know when she was born? Surely, you know of the legend since you were it's host!" he says, sounding befuddled.

I sigh, "Unfortunately…we haven't heard all of the legend…just bits and pieces. It was all so confusing…I guess we forgot that detail…and then, it was too late. My daughter is missing and I was captured by Lord Ivo—"

"The Demon Lord is who you were with?!" he shouts, "I-I wish you would've told me sooner. I have been running from him as well these past five years…it's been difficult…"

He turns to his wife who places on the table a bowl of strawberries and a sweet smelling bread. "I really hope I didn't just give away our position…" the man mumbles. He sits down in front of me, holding the lavender book close to him as if it is going to run away, "Please, have something to eat…"

I bite my lip and hesitate, but the pain of hunger forces me to overcome my discomfort. I feel like I'm dreaming still. The couple acts as if they are from another time. I bite into a strawberry before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, sir…"

He sits up straight. I swear I saw his eyes twinkle before he tells me, "My name is Nicholai…you don't know this, but I have been searching for you for a very long time…"

My eyes widen and I almost choke on a strawberry, "Excuse me?"

Nicholai smiles, "I am over 500 years old. Judith is my second wife…My first was Vanna Lilly, first Host of the Healing Star."

* * *

**ALRIGHT! So I hope that was good enough for the wait!**

So why is there a wait anyway? Well besides the fact that I am 24, run a business, have a husband and 2 year old son, I also have adult things that have to be accomplished ;) We just purchased A HOUSE! It is an AMAZING part of life guys. I'm 24 and my husband is 26. In this generation, we're "SO YOUNG" to be purchasing a home. But we did it! It was a wild ride but we finally have a little place we can call home. No more living in an apartment. I have 10 rose bushes I get to take care of and I'm planting more (Roses are a HUGE part of who I am, they are sentimental). I hope by this time in the next few years, our house will look like something out of a fantasy 3. We are also (TMI WARNING) most likely going to be having another baby. I'm not pregnant yet but, hopefully will be soon. :) I've got crazy baby fever. I want a little girl this time (I need the Gold to my Amy, Chibiusa to my

**Usagi, Melody to my Ariel, etc.)**

I will also say that NO MATTER WHAT, this story will not be canceled. I will continue writing it until it is finished. I know y'all hate the wait but, I honestly can't help it sometimes. If I could, I would sit down all day and write. But, that's just not realistic.

I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days but don't be surprised if it's a couple weeks. Just PLEASE be patient.

**I love you guys! XOXOXOXO **

**Courtney Bluestreak**


	16. Chapter 16: The Children of Chaos

**Back guys! So, if this next chapter makes you feel like you've skipped a chapter, I promise you haven't. I told you guys that time was gonna get a bit tricky. This is the first chapter of the beginning of the confusion :P ;). Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon! Maybe you'll start understanding by the end of the chapter :)**

**I think y'all are going to go crazy over the new point of view! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Children of Chaos**

**Somewhere in western Mobius…in a distant future…**

A small campfire is the only thing piercing through the pitch black world of Mobius. It's just after 6:00pm, but this darkness is normal for the planet. No one has seen the sun in ten years.

On this night, a group of anthropoid G.U.N. soldiers sit around the campfire, awaiting the arrival of their officer. Among this group of soldiers, a new recruit sits shivering in the ever-dropping temperature. His teeth chatter as he pulls his jacket and furry fox tail around him.

"Eh, you'll get used to it kid," his echidna comrade beside him chimes, "I've been out here for three months…I don't even feel the wind anymore…"

The kid, a couple weeks short of thirteen, sighs and scoots closer to the fire, "You guys have been out here for three months?"

"Well, of course! And we'll probably be out here for much longer than that. No tents, no beds…you know how it is. The humans get the nice jobs…"

The young soldier nods. It's the first time he's ever wished he was human. This was his first day as a G.U.N soldier and he was already miserable. _"It's crazy to think I'm even here though…maybe in another universe…I could have fulfilled my dream as a lawyer. But I'm doing this for my mum…I've gotta keep remembering that. She'll die of starvation if Lord Ivo taxes her anymore…"_

A hedgehog soldier walks up to him and the echidna, "We've got a written report from Troop 113…"

The kid perks up, his eyes lit with excitement. The echidna takes the piece of paper, scanning over the information. "Great Gaia…Troop 43 was wiped out…"

The kid's eyes widen as he peers over the echidna's soldier, "B-By who? That troop pretty close to our camp right?"

The echidna nods and folds up the piece of paper, "Yes…in all honesty…that could have been us…"

"It's The Children of Chaos…" the hedgehog comrade growls.

"Wait, the old god Chaos' children?—"

"No, the group of rebels that call themselves the Children of Chaos. They've taken out five of our troops just in the past month. Why do you think the number of new recruits are so high? Soldiers are being killed so new recruits are coming in to replace them and we're getting more newbies than we can handle…no offense kid…"

They were talking about a rebellion? The war was over. G.U.N. is only enforcing laws nowadays. The kid didn't think he'd ever have to actually fight someone. "Are they like…really powerful?" he asks, puzzled, "Like, is there a lot of people in this group?"

The hedgehog shakes his head, "Nope…just three. They've got abilities. Guessin' they must've slipped under Lord Ivo's nose. Their leader is a girl and she's extremely powerful…she comes out of no where. I wouldn't be surprised if they're influenced by the old A.P.M freedom fighters and…" he drops to a whisper, "Sonic the Hedgehog…"

The echidna smacks the hedgehog on the head, "You better keep that voice low, soldier! What if Officer Bolton hears you? You wanna be sent to prison?!"

"The kid's gotta know what he's up against…" the hedgehog spits, "Listen kid, I'm sure you know about the old freedom fighters…Before Lord Ivo rose to power, there was a group of rebels lead by Sonic the Hedgehog himself. That was back when The Master Emerald was still the balance of this world. The God of Destruction—Chaos was our deity and the Chaos Emeralds were the most powerful objects on Mobius. They could perform miracles or destroy our planet depending on who got a hold of them. These rebellions are calling themselves The Children of Chaos and most likely are worshiping the old ways and they're trying to bring them back…"

"Wow…" the young soldier whispered, "But I mean…they're not a threat are they? We can take 'em right? It's not like they can use those Chaos Emeralds. Those gems have been gone for years, who knows if they even still exist…"

The hedgehog stays silent, closing his eyes. The wind picked up a bit, extinguishing the fire slightly. The echidna throws more wood into the cinders, hoping to bring it back to life. They still have many hours into the night and it's only going to get colder.

"The Chaos Emeralds still exist…" the hedgehog finally replies, "I think that's what Lord Ivo fears the most. These three rebels are just the start…and they have powers…what if they have chaos abilities? Maybe that's why they call themselves The Children of Chaos. I bet they've already got a Chaos Emerald and plan to use its mighty power…"

The echidna huffs, "Well then that will bring on a damn war and maybe we'll have a chance to restore this planet back to the way it was—"

"Oh, so now who is speaking out against the law?!" the hedgehog challenges, standing to his feet.

The echidna rolls his eyes, "I can't be the only one…I mean…us anthropoids are treated so bad…our race is dying. We're taxed more, given the worse jobs, abilities are stripped from us. I used to have phasing powers—walk through walls, objects, people even…but they were taken from me when I joined G.U.N. I miss it…my power was a part of who I am—"

"But we can't talk like this…" the hedgehog growls, "This is how things are now…Three rebels cannot bring down an entire empire. The Peractio DESTROYED the Master Emerald…just think what it can do to three bratty, entitled teenagers…"

The young fox soldier raised an eyebrow. "Wait…so you mean they're young? Like…young like me?"

The hedgehog snickered. "Wait till you see the wanted posters. Their "brave leader" looks like she is not a day older than fourteen. They're just brats…they haven't even lived in this world long enough to know what freedom is…what Mobius used to be…"

The older soldiers stay quiet as if they're silently reminiscing the time before The Peractio. The young soldier quivered in his boots, thinking about The Children of Chaos. What if they attacked their camp next? What if they did have a Chaos Emerald? He's nothing special. He can barely use a gun. He will be killed immediately and then he'd never be able to save his mom.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the area. The young soldier panicks, still deep in his horrific thoughts and he falls back over the log he was sitting on. "It's a Chaos Emerald!" he shouts.

"SOLDIER!" a deep, raspy voice screeches out of the darkness. The kid gasps, his heart beating quickly.

Out from the darkness, a human male steps onto the camp sight, carrying a flash light. It was their lieutenant, Officer Bolton. His eyes glare with anger, shining his flash light onto each anthropoids face, "And which one of you bastards is speaking about a Chaos Emerald?! Didn't your training teach you anything?! Imprisonment is what you will face if I hear it again, no exceptions!"

The kid gulped and stood to his feet, saluting Officer Bolton, "Y-Yes s-sir! It won't happen again, s-sir—"

Bolton whipped the back of his palm across the fox kit's muzzle. The kid fell to his back after letting out a pained yelp. Bolton smiled slightly, glaring down at the young soldier, "You blubbering animal! I should put you out of your misery now!"

The kid's eyes widen and tears threaten to form. Bolton caresses the hand gun strapped to his leg, "There's a bullet with your name on it if I hear—"

His words are cut short and followed by a pained gasp. The kid's jaw drops in shock as Bolton falls to his knees and blood spews from a large hole in his stomach. As he topples over, the fox kit can see a sharp object sticking out of Bolton's spine. It looks like several pieces of glass compressed together to make a large arrow.

"We're under attack!" the echidna screams, shooting his rifle into the darkness.

The fox kit ducks down under a nearby tree, fumbling for his weapon. The field around them is engulfed in flames, trapping them as the sound of gunfire and solder's screams echoes off the surrounding mountains. The young soldier gulps and closes his eyes.

"Hiding?"

The fox's eyes shoot back open only to meet another set. Piercing green eyes stare back into the fox's. The female hedgehog in front of him lifts up her finger to her mouth, "Shhh…"

Before he can react, her elbow is slammed into his forehead and he falls forward, blacking out.

* * *

**May 14th, 11:31pm (Time of The Peractio)**

**Silver the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

My eyes open. I fumble around for the chain to the lamp and click it on. _"Dang…I'm not going back to sleep after that…"_

I had a vision while asleep. I've been having them a lot lately. I dream of a world before our time, full of green forests and blue skies. I vaguely remember our world looking like that; I was only four when Lord Ivo took over. Our planet is now cold and dead. The only reason we are still alive is because of The Peractio…and it's only keeping all of us alive for the sake of oppression and slavery.

Well, I say us. I mean the people of Mobius. But not necessarily me and my friends. You see…we're some of the last rebels left. Everyone else is either too scared to fight, imprisoned or dead.

Before I found my friends, I was alone. I have no idea where my parents are. I was ripped from my mother's arms during a G.U.N. raid back when the war first began. I was then thrown into an orphanage in Westopolis. My education consisted of politically biased courses and programs. I was forced to choose at a young age whether I would be a G.U.N. soldier or work in Robotropolis for Lord Ivo and The Peractio. I didn't want to do either but, I definitely didn't want to be anywhere close to Lord Ivo so, I chose to be a soldier. The next 7 years of my life I would train in combat, computer and technology, security, and strategy planning. I was good at some of it, bad at the rest. I was just not born for the military. And then, as if to make my destiny any more clearer, I discovered that I had an ability. I'm psychokinetic. The aqua spherical markings on my palms light up when I channel my power and lift whatever I want into the air.

In the time before me, being an anthropoid and having a crazy power was completely normal and common. But, in our time, it's forbidden. If the orphanage had found out, I would've been immediately sent to Lord Ivo and had my power removed from me. It is one of the cruelest decrees living on Mobius under Lord Ivo's command. Especially since our abilities are, in a way, attached to our souls. Many times, if a baby is taken to Lord Ivo with an ability and the ability is removed, the baby dies. Lord Ivo is so scared of one overthrowing him.

Knowing this, I kept my powers a secret. Problem is, I'm good. I'm extremely powerful. It did scare me at times. Because, before I met my friends, I thought I was the only one.

My friends and I are wanted fugitives. Lord Ivo and G.U.N has been trying to capture and kill us for three years now. We call our gang The Children of Chaos—or the T.C.C. Our mission is to find others willing to join and fight against Lord Ivo and G.U.N., for Mobius' freedom and by doing so, it is our way of avenging the death of the Freedom Fighters before us. Someday, we'll be seen as heroes like Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. They were our inspiration for the gang name being that they lived in the time of The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.

Our leader is Gold Star Rose. Yup, you guessed it! The same Gold Rose who was Host of The Healing Star. We've all heard that story. She had no idea she had The Star at five years old and by the time Lord Ivo found her, it was too late to run. Lord Ivo took The Star from her and murdered her parents, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. The mystery? Gold didn't die when The Star was forced from her soul. According to the old legend, if The Healing Star is taken from the host's body, the host will die instantly. But…Gold lived. She's alive today and one of my best friends.

Gold is…a bit callous at times. Can't say I blame her though, with all she's been through. I wonder what she was like before her parents died. Was she kind? Shy? Has she always been so hard?

Don't get me wrong. She's heroic. But I'd say…she's almost nothing like her dad. Or at least, what I know about him. Don't tell her I said that though…she thinks she's the spitting image of him.

I mean, even when I met her…I really didn't like her. I've always seen Lord Ivo and G.U.N. as the enemy. But, Gold's obsession with destroying them at first seemed so villainous to me…

_I was eleven when we met and just about done with my G.U.N. training. I had to take my final test on a computer in the main G.U.N. communication tower. I was so nervous—not that I would fail but, I didn't want to be a soldier. I remember sitting there thinking of a way to escape. _

_I was to take the test in a large computer room. G.U.N. officers filled the room. Nowadays, humans and anthropoids make up G.U.N. but…you'll never see an anthropoid officer or commander. The higher ranks are given to humans. Racism is a huge problem and it's slowly killing us off. And honestly, I think that's how Lord Ivo wants it to be. _

_I believe he's trying to create another Earth._

_Everyone in the room was in uniform…except one girl. She stood out like a beacon. Gold fur with pink and blue streaks through her bangs. Her spines were so large and awkward, as if she's never got a trim. Most girls now days don't style their hair like hers. Even the little bit of pink and blue hair out from behind her neck was shaggy and untamed. She had two random spines growing forward beside her cheeks. _

_But, it's not like I can talk. Mine grow up and out like a bent fork on my head._

_She wore all black and she looked determined yet…scared. I took a seat beside her. She refused to make eye contact and shielded her computer screen slightly. I decided to ignore her and go straight to testing. But, it was like her presence was distracting. I swear, her fur was so gold, it sparkled. I got halfway through the test and then, my mind hit a wall. I couldn't think of the answer to any of my questions because she was on my mind._

_I decided to talk to her. Maybe, I'd scare her off and then I could concentrate. I turned and smiled awkwardly, "Hey, so how's it going?"_

_She eyed me, almost evilly. She looked at my computer screen and rolled her bright, jade green eyes. "Shouldn't you be throwing your life away?" she sneered._

_I frowned, unsure of what she meant at first. I looked back at my test, "O-Oh! You mean my testing. Well, I-I'm just taking a break. Can't figure out this answer! Haha…"_

_She looked over at my screen again. "…The answer is General Oscar—"_

_"Hey!" I yelled, throwing my hands over the screen, "You can't do that! I don't want to cheat! I want to become a soldier by myself!"_

_"Then you better start studying harder. I see at least three errors…"_

_My jaw dropped a bit and I looked over the last few questions. She was right! But it was her fault for distracting me with her big spines…_

_"So…I guess since you know the answers to my test, you're a G.U.N. officer?" I chimed._

_She snarled and huffed, "Don't make me laugh…"_

_I snickered, "Ooh! Then you must be like one of those elite soldiers—"_

_"I am not affiliated with G.U.N. in any way and never will be…" she said bluntly. I looked back at her. Her eyes were so cold yet, full of mystery. I felt at that moment that we shared something between us. _

_I sighed and shook my head, "I-I don't want to be…" I say quietly, hoping none of the other officers around us heard. _

_It was like she perked up. She snapped her head to me and raised an eyebrow. I had her attention now. "When I was four, I was taken from my parents by G.U.N.…" I told her, "I live at the orphanage in Westopolis. They forced me to become a soldier. This is my last test and if I pass, I'll be shipped off to wherever they need me. But…"_

_She stayed quiet. I clenched a fist and glared forward, "How can I be a G.U.N. soldier when it was a soldier that took me away from my family? It's…injustice…"_

_"It's oppression…" she responded, a growl in her voice. She began to type something on her laptop, "…and if you feel that way, why do you still take that test?"_

_"I'll die if I don't…you know how it is…"_

_"But…it doesn't have to be this way…"_

_She looks at me with a glare, "It wasn't always like this…not when he was still alive…"_

_I cock my head, "Who?"_

_She smiles slightly, hitting the command key on her laptop and then shutting it, disconnecting it from the power source. She stands, leaving the laptop on the desk and looks me in the eye, "…Sonic the Hedgehog…"_

_I hear an officer gasp behind me and two more stand to their feet suddenly. "Excuse me, ma'am!" a man shouts, "You're old enough to know that name is never to be said, under penalty of imprisonment—"_

_"And, who exactly is going to catch me?" she sneers, whipping herself around to the officer. My eyes widen and I stand. She smiles widely, a crazed look in her eye, "Which one of you is going to try?"_

_The officers look back and forth at one another. I heard one officer ask her where her parents were. "Dead, thanks to the likes of you!" she yells, starting to back herself towards the exit. She looks at me, "If I were you man, I'd scram. It's too dangerous to be around here. You seem nice and have a just heart. Remember that when you're making your decision. See ya!"_

_And with that, she was gone in a flash. I gasped as G.U.N. soldiers took after her. "She ran out WAY too fast for a normal person," I thought to myself, "She must have…powers…"_

_Another person with powers. She was alone, just like me. This wasn't a coincidence._

_I took one last look at my failing test. If I ran, G.U.N. would chase me as well. But…I could escape if I used MY powers too._

_I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing!". The markings on my palms lit up bright and hot and I lifted the computer desk in front of me in the air, an aqua aura surrounding as it hovered. "Hey, what are you doing?!" an officer yells._

_I pick up another desk, "Stay back if you don't wanna get hurt! All I wanna do is leave—"_

_"Soldiers! He's got powers! Get him!"_

_My eyes widened as they rushed towards me. I reluctantly throw the desks forwards and they slam into the oncoming officers. I took this chance to race towards the door. Once I was out, I used my other ability—teleportation—to warp myself outside of the building. My heart was racing so fast, I could hardly breathe. I couldn't believe I just ran away from the very thing I'd been working towards my entire life. Just like that. Did that girl really have that much influence on me?_

_I had to find her. I began searching around the building, staying low and out of sight from G.U.N. soldiers._

_"What on Mobius are you doing?" I heard a voice say behind me. I spun around. The girl was glaring down at me, arms crossed, "You're going to get yourself killed!"_

_"Me?!" I cried, "What about you?! You acted as if that wasn't the first time you've practically overthrown a G.U.N. squadron!"_

_She smirked and turned from me, "…It wasn't…"_

_My eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be serious. She had to be only a year or two older than me. "Who are you?" I asked her cautiously. _

_She turned back to me, "Follow me…and I'll tell you…"_

_I didn't even hesitate. She started to run and I followed her. She was fast, but I could keep up. I hadn't been around anyone else with an ability but, I knew that most of the time if you had a power, your speed, strength, and agility were all enhanced. Some were faster than others, some stronger, some could fly, others were exceptionally smart._

_We were about five blocks from the G.U.N. communication building when suddenly, an explosion shook the street below us. We skid to a halt and I spun around. We could see the communication building from where we were and it was now engulfed in flames. "What the—What happened?!"_

_I turned to the girl. Her eyes glared up at the building yet, she gulped, "…Mission…complete…"_

_My jaw dropped in shock and I pointed at her, "That was…YOU?! You planted a bomb! That's what you were doing on you computer! You just killed all of those men!"_

_She stayed quiet and didn't look at me. "…It's one step closer to freedom—"_

_"Okay! That's IT!" I screamed, grabbing her arm, "I'm turning you in! You're nothing but a criminal!"_

_Her eyes widened and her fangs flashed. I was elbowed in the face and fell flat on my back. I didn't even have time to think before her foot was digging into my shoulder. She had no idea I was psychokinetic. I could have just as easily lifted her into the air and thrown her across the street. But…I didn't. Because of the next words out of her mouth, "My name is Gold Star Rose! I was the last Host of The Healing Star! I am also the last A.P.M soldier and freedom fighter. My mother was Amy Rose thus, my father being the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!" _

_I couldn't find my words. I knew exactly who she was. At five years old, Lord Ivo forced The Healing Star out of her soul. The A.P.M believed The Star was still within her mother but, had forgotten an important part of The Healing Star's legend: If the female host of The Healing Star gives birth to a baby girl, The Star is passed to her. Mysteriously, Gold didn't die like legend said she would…though she did pass out. Her parents were murdered and Gold was left for dead. It was later that Lord Ivo found out she was still alive and he's been searching for her ever since._

_With The Healing Star in hand, it completed the god's powers and The Peractio was created. It is now the power that dwells within Lord Ivo, making him immortal and god of Mobius. Lord Ivo chose to use The Peractio to destroy the Master Emerald, rid Mobius of the freedom fighters, and the war left our planet in ruins._

_We stared at each other for a few moments, her eyes burning with rage but, a sadness I could relate to. I lifted my hands in surrender, "Okay…I'm sorry. Gold…I had no idea…"_

_She lifted her foot off my shoulder slowly, keeping a glaring eye on me. "I have been in hiding for 7 years…living with my godfather, Shadow the Hedgehog…" she tells me, the flames of the burning building reflecting in her eyes, "I decided to leave him and find my own way about a year ago…I've single-handedly taken down twelve G.U.N. camps…I hate killing. I don't want to kill. But, I want my freedom back—No, I want Mobius' freedom back! Someday, when I'm strong enough, I will face Lord Ivo. For some reason, I didn't die when The Healing Star was taken from me…I know that it is still my destiny to somehow, take it back and defeat Lord Ivo…"_

_I stood to my feet and looked up at the burning building. "If just one girl can do that…I wonder what a team of rebels could do?" I thought to myself._

_I held out my hand to her, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog…I have psychokinesis and hate the G.U.N. just as much as you do…So, do you want a team mate?"_

_She smiled. "I think I'd like that…"_

And so, our friendship began. A few months after that, we met a strange, beautiful girl with Pyrokinesis named Blaze the Cat. Blaze kept her true identity a secret from us for a while but, she finally revealed to us that she was the princess of the Sol Kingdom. Her entire family's kingdom surrendered to Robotnik. She ran away, hoping to find a way to take it back someday and much like us, had been living alone until we found each other.

We are The Children of Chaos and we live together in a one room, completely abandoned apartment in downtown Robotropolis. We've "moved" several times as we were discovered by G.U.N. but we've been here about three months with no issues. We've got Blaze's fire to keep us warm, we've been able to find food here and there and thankfully, Gold's a good cook. I mean…unfortunately the food we have is usually stolen but, because we're fugitives that's the only way we can eat.

I know…some heroes, huh?

Since we've got together, we've demolished several communication towers, wrecked G.U.N. camps and destroyed important documents. Our only issue is trying to do these things without anyone getting hurt. With Blaze on the team, she talks sense into Gold's plans if it sounds at all like someone will get killed.

Like I said…it's not that Gold wants to. She just becomes…a little zealous. And, well her ability doesn't help much…but that's not my place to talk about.

It's almost midnight now. Tonight, we are going in to Robotropolis' prison to free a group of rebels like us. This is our riskiest mission yet. Blaze is not happy about it. She doesn't think we're ready and it will be too dangerous. But, Gold…well the moment she found out there were other rebels, she was determined to free them. Again, she is heroic and has a huge heart. She just jumps into every situation she can, no matter the circumstance. No matter who is hurt…or killed.

"Good, you're awake," I hear from the opposite side of the room. I sit up and look forward. Gold already has her boots on and she's buckling her gun holster to her hip. The gun she wields belonged to her father. Before she was born, he suffered a gunshot wound to the lung and lost his ability to run. He never recovered, forcing him to use a gun for combat instead.

I stand, stretching. "Yeah, been up for a few moments. I had another vision…"

Gold doesn't respond, pulling her old journal out of her bag. She then sits down, cross legged, "What did you see?" she asks.

"Well…this time it was like I went back in time. The skies were blue, forests were green…and I was following this older hedgehog woman around. She never spoke to me, I didn't ask any questions—"

"What did she look like?" Gold questions, her pencil ready in hand.

"Pink fur…" I say, scratching my head as I try to remember her face, "but, the pink was so pale, it was almost white. Her eyes were sky-blue…her spines were long, like an echidna's but she also had a long, braided ponytail. Like I said, she was older…maybe my mom's age if she's still alive…"

Gold's pencil whipped around furiously in her journal. One of her hobbies as a young girl was drawing and painting. She never lost her talent and now, every time I have a vision, she tries to help me decipher it by drawing out the images I explain.

After a few minutes, she turned her journal around. I cock my head, smiling a bit, "Gold…that looks like your mom—"

"It's not my mom!" she barked, pointing at each detail, "My mom didn't have a ponytail, didn't have blue eyes and her fur was way darker than this woman's…"

I shrug and sigh, "Well…I'm just saying that the woman may have been your mom…she looked a lot like her…"

Gold huffs and sits her journal down. Talking about Gold's family puts her in a dark mood. Blaze and I know our families are most likely still alive. But, Gold watched her's die right in front of her. "They died because I had a power I didn't even know I had!" she always tells us, "It just…isn't fair. If I did know, I could have protected them…"

She's dedicated her entire soul to avenging them and freeing the people of Mobius from Robotnik's tyranny whether that means she raises up enough rebels to overthrow him…or kill everyone who stands in her way.

And again, it's not my place to talk about why she would kill.

"So, anything else happen in your little dream?" Gold asks as she slings her pack over her shoulder.

I roll my eyes to her sarcasm, "No…the vision was just so beautiful. When I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep because it made me miss the old Mobius…"

Gold smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. "Soon Silver…but first, we need more people on our side! So, let's go free 'em!"

"I think we should wait till around one o'clock…" a voice says from behind us. Blaze was awake now, tying her fur on the back of her head into her normal ponytail, using her red ornate hairpiece to hold it together, "It's just now midnight. They may be switching out shifts and the ones leaving may catch us…just trying to think this out realistically…"

I look to Gold. Staring forward as if she's in a daze, she says airily, "By the time we get there…it'll almost be one o'clock…if we succeed tonight, we'll have at least fifteen people on our side…"

"Fifteen? And, where exactly are they going to hide?" Blaze challenges, "Did you think about that before you decided we were doing this, Gold? When you talked about this last, you made it seem like we were rescuing two or three people…"

Gold rolls her eyes. "I'll work out the details as we go—"

"Gold, stop…" Blaze says sternly. She stands and crosses her arms. Gold purses her lips together in a pout and Blaze grabs her shoulders gently, "Gold, I know you're ready. We all are. We've been working so hard and this moment is a huge step for us. But, we can't go into this carelessly. Why don't we find a few of the prisoners and come back for the rest when we have a larger team?"

Gold stayed quiet. She usually hates when Blaze tries to put her input in and her leadership is questioned. But instead of getting upset, Gold nodded, "I'm sorry guys…I know. I should've thought this through. Today's just…a hard day for me…"

Blaze and I trade glances with each other. "What's up, Gold?" I ask.

Gold shifted her holster, looking out the window of our apartment. She sighed and shook her head, "I just realized it's midnight which means it's the fifteenth of May…on the sixteenth…it'll be ten years. Ten years since they died. Every damn year, it gets harder. I feel like I should be getting happier…and just miss them a lot. But…I just become more angry. It's making me realize on every anniversary of their death, it's another year Lord Ivo has control. I'm fucking sick of all of it. I just want this planet to be how it was. I feel like we've gotten no where and maybe, that's why I'm so eager to just do this. Let's take this chance and hell, let's try to save those people! We'll be closer to the freedom we want…"

She turned to us, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry if y'all think I jump into situations without thinking. But, please understand…I'm just trying to help this planet."

Blaze smiles sadly and pulls Gold into her arms. "We DO understand Gold. But, we don't want you hurt. Your parents wouldn't want you hurt either…"

Gold sniffs back her tears and nods. "One more thing before we go…"

Gold pulls away from Blaze and looks at both of us intently, "No matter what happens…you make sure I stay focused and fortified…"

We nod, understanding what she means. It's been at least six months since anything has happened with Gold's…issue. This would be the worst time to let it happen again.

We move quickly and silently, avoiding lights and main streets. About a block away from the prison gates, we split up. We know that the prisoners are most likely being held in the highest tower, due to security. I can get inside easily with my teleportation. Gold and Blaze were to go straight on to the entrance, distracting the guards while I free the rebels.

I duck down behind a bush just outside the prison gates. I don't see Gold and Blaze anywhere so I'm assuming they're already inside. _"When the alarms ring…that's my cue…"_

Minutes pass by. I shiver in the cold, dry air waiting and watching every sign of movement.

I rub my temples when I start to feel uneasy. Something seems odd tonight. Like…this is all wrong. My fur stands on end and my reflexes tingle. _"Where are they?"_

I look behind me just to make sure I'm not being watched. In the moonlight, I can see something shining underneath a nearby tree root. I tell myself to forget about it; it's probably just debris.

Another few minutes pass by and I still have an uneasy feeling. I look all around, staying alert in case the alarm sounds.

I turn back to the object. It has a turquoise tint to it, almost the same color as the markings on my palms. I huff and shake my head, _"I'll just look and get it over with. The alarm hasn't gone off yet and I'm fully prepared for when it does…"_

I stay crouched and crawl slowly towards the object. The closer I get to it, the brighter it shines. I move back the scratchy grass and dirt surrounding it. My eyes widen and I pick it up. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

My hand grasps a large, aqua gem. It's shine is so bright, I shield it in fear that it may give away my position. _"What on Mobius…"_

Suddenly, a bright glow from within the gem envelops the area. I shield my eyes but only to feel dizzy and I fall to my knees, still clasping the gem and I black out…

My eyes fling open and I gasp. I'm surrounded by white. I can't see how far it goes in front of me or behind me. There's no floor, no walls, no entrance and no exit. _"Where am I? Did that gem send me here?_

A figure begins to appear in front of me. I clench my fists and glare forward. A small, young child stands in front of me. She looks confused and frightened. She turns around and our eyes meet. "W-Where am I?! Did you call me here?!" I yell.

She shakes her head quickly, "N-No…I don't even know why I'm here myself…"

I'm not convinced. I don't know why I keep having these visions but, I will find out why. I hover into the air above her. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog…who are you?"

The girl smiles a little. Her smile seems…familiar. "My name is Gold…Gold Star Rose."

My eyes widen and breath hangs in my throat. Gold fur, pink and blue streaks, jade green eyes and that sly smile. It WAS Gold! I fly towards her, "G-Gold! Y-You're Gold?! Wait, how old are you?!"

She looks just as confused as I am. This was definitely Gold but, even when I met her, she wasn't this small. "I'm five years old…why?" she tells me.

I shake my head, scratching behind my ears, "Then…this place HAS TO BE a dream. But, I don't believe I am sleeping. Are you sleeping?"

She looks tense and a bit skittish. She starts to back away from me, "I don't know where I am, how I got here, if I'm sleeping or dead—"

"Well, you're not dead!" I exclaim, laughing, "You're fifteen years old and one of my best friends. Well at least, that's the Gold I know…"

She blinks, "You…You know me?"

"Well, yeah! You, me and Blaze are a team! Always taking down G.U.N soldiers! In fact, we were about to take down a prison before I got sent here…which I still don't know where here is…"

Before she can respond, the white space around us starts to turn right before our eyes. It changes to a large field and a city is in the distance, though it looks abandoned. Some of the buildings are toppled over on top of each other, while others look as if they may fall any second now. The sky above us is grey like smoke and the horizon is a dark, gloomy purple. "Ah…we're back home outside Robotropolis," I tell her, "I can almost feel The Peractio's power…"

"The Per-rac-t-tio…?" she stutters out, trying to pronounce the word.

"Yeah…it's the completed power of the three gods created when Lord Ivo took The Healing Star from…well, you."

She seems confused, "Me? He took it from me? But, I don't have the—"

Suddenly, the scene in front of me changes again to a forest. I look around in awe. It looks like the same forests I've seen in my visions. My eyes widen, "I just realized…I think this may be a vision…"

"A-A vision? But, why are we in the same—"

Her voice stops when she looks me up and down. I look down at myself. My body is disappearing! I look quickly back at Gold. This was a vision. But why is this one so important?

_"This Gold doesn't know she has the Healing Star…but what if she did? Wouldn't that…that very thing change the world? And what if she finds out after this vision? She still doesn't know how to use it or that Lord Ivo will find it and take…"_

As if a light bulb clicked on in my mind, I know now why I've been having these visions…

"Gold! I think I know why we've met! I'm going to find you, Gold! Protect The Healing Star! Protect—"

Before I can can finish, Gold vanishes in front of my eyes. The scene changes. I am now standing inside a room. The only light is the moon shining through the window. I look to my left and see a small child asleep in a bed. After a few seconds, I realize it's little Gold. "_I'm inside her bedroom?"_

Another thought occurs and my eyes widen, "_I'm inside her bedroom 10 years ago…"_

_"_Right you are…" a female voice says behind me. I spin around and my heart seems to stop.

An amber colored spirit stands before me, her eyes bright and shining. She has no mouth but I can tell she is smiling at me. "I am Life…" she says, "The god of life. The same god that makes the third part of The Peractio and original holder of The Healing Star…"

My jaw drops open and I back away slightly. She only draws closer, "Do not be afraid Silver. I am unlike my brothers. I have been the one giving you the visions you have had. Because you are now a part of the one true destiny. The timeline you, Blaze and Gold Rose live in now is false. It is…unfortunate. Unfortunate that you three have lived such a perilous life. This is the work of my brothers. Heroes have died when they should not have and by doing so, it has warped the space and time continuum and three alternate timelines and dimensions have been created. The Gold you have spoken to in the vision is the Gold that MUST live in order to save the universe. Her father, Sonic the Hedgehog has a destiny so crucial, that when he died in your timeline and one other, it spun each timeline out of control. You live in a timeline where The Peractio and Ivo Robotnik rules over Mobius…"

I can hardly breathe. This can't be real. "And…the other timeline?"

Her eyes frown. "The third timeline…I cannot say. If you were to know, it will throw your timeline off once more and possibly open another. My mission is to destroy what my brothers have created…I have one last chance. Gold Star Rose now knows of her destiny and of The Healing Star that rests inside her. Tonight, in her timeline she will raise Sonic the Hedgehog back to life as her first act as Host of The Healing Star…"

She glides towards Gold, her eyes smiling sweetly. "This time…I know she will not fail," she turns back to me, "But this will also…depend on you…"

I raise an eyebrow, "M-Me?"

"…Look to see what you are holding…"

I glance down, not realizing I was holding anything before she said so. In my hand, I grasp the gem I found beneath the tree roots just before I blacked out. "That's right…I found this…Life, what is it?"

She draws closer to me, a ghostly hand reaching for mine. "In your timeline…it is a gem that belongs to six others. They are the miracle stones known as The Chaos Emeralds. In your timeline, Ivo Robotnik has destroyed the Master Emerald, the balance of your world. The Chaos Emeralds serve the Master Emerald but when it was destroyed, the Chaos Emeralds became wild and chose to conceal themselves, hiding until they were ready to be found…Tonight, this particular emerald found a powerful hero who possesses Chaos Abilities…much like Sonic the Hedgehog…"

My eyes widen and I look down at the Chaos Emerald. "I have…Chaos Abilities?"

"Look deep within yourself…" Life tells me, "You will know it's true. The Chaos Emerald's are wild now, but they can be tamed without The Master Emerald to a degree. In your timeline, there is only one survivor left that would be able to tame them. He is an ultimate lifeform of immortality and can use the Chaos Emeralds like no other. Unless they are tamed, if you use Chaos Control, you could rip a hole in space itself and the universe will cease to exist…"

I grasp the Chaos Emerald firmly, "How do I find this lifeform?"

My words seem to amuse Life. "You must ask Gold that question, she will have the answer…Once you have found this person, and the emerald has been tamed, you must use Chaos Control and open a time warp. From there you must find the younger Gold in this timeline and save her. On the sixteenth of May, Ivo Robotnik will find her in Emerald Town and try to take The Healing Star. If you do not save her, she will die—"

"The Gold of my timeline didn't die when The Healing Star was removed though. Is this something to do with our world being an alternate dimension?"

"The Gold of the one true destiny and the Gold of your timeline are only different in soul. I have yet to find what happened in either timeline to make them different but please, heed my warning. Gold cannot have The Healing Star removed from her…"

I bow my head, "I give you my word, Life. I will do my duty to the universe…"

Life's eyes smile and as she does, the room around us starts to fade, "Find the Ultimate Lifeform. You have until nine o'clock on the sixteenth of May to find him. Otherwise, it will be too late. And do not mention your visions to your timeline's Gold until the other Gold is safe. You must not fail Silver the Hedgehog…"

And with that, my vision becomes fuzzy and my world falls black…

"SILVER! SILVER, WAKE UP!"

My eyes shoot open to see a panic stricken Blaze bent over me and shaking my shoulders. Tears are falling from her eyes. I gasp and sit up, my eyes widening as I do. The prison building in front of me is fuming with smoke and G.U.N. soldiers are running around everywhere. The alarm is blaring, piercing my ears. "Blaze? What the—"

"What the hell happened, Silver?!" Blaze screams.

I shake my head, "I blacked out Blaze…I-I don't know what happened!"

I then remember my vision and look down in my hand. I'm still grasping the Chaos Emerald. I jump up, "Blaze, where's Gold?!"

She lets out a cry and tugs my arm, trying to get me to run away from the prison, "She's gone, Silver. She ran away! I think she may have ran back to the apartment. We have to get out of here or G.U.N. is going to find us!"

"W-Wait! What about the rebels—"

"They're all dead!" she screamed, "Every single prisoner on the high-security floor was wiped out along with all of the guards! We failed Silver, we failed! And now we have to go!"

I grab Blaze by the arms firmly, "Blaze! Stop! What do you mean they're dead? Who killed them?!"

Blaze lets out a cry and looks into my eyes sadly, her lip quivering before whimpering, "Gold…"

* * *

**Confused yet? Be back soon! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Land

**What's up guys?! I am FINALLY back with an exciting chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed the bit of time confusion in the last and hold on to your seats cause it's not stopping there! But for now, let's get back to our good ol' blue blur!**

**Also, don't kill anything after this chapter. Just hold on!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Land**

**May 15th, 8:19pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Point of View:**

"Tails, how far are we from Emerald Town?" I ask my brother, squatting down behind his pilot's chair. I see him flip a few switches before he turns to me.

"About 45 minutes out. We'll land a few miles from town," he tells me, "Cream really doesn't think this is a good idea…"

I raise an eyebrow, "Well, I get it. It's risky. But, we have no where else to go. We've gotta take this town back."

Tails doesn't answer and concentrates forward. The sky is pitch black. It's been this way for a few hours. Even though, being that it's summer, normally the sun would just now be setting. _"Buttnik's power really has changed the main land…"_

My thoughts are interrupted when Tails sighs, "Sonic…t-there's something I gotta tell you… can you shut the cockpit entry?"

I nod and slide the metal door closed. I see Knuckles and Rouge through the small window, they both eye me in confusion.

"What's up bud?" I ask, resting against the door. I see Tails' grip on the control stick tighten.

"W-Well…Cream and I got back together…"

My eyes widen._ "I mean, I knew it was coming. Just…so soon?" _I think to myself.

"I-I know it's…a little too late but…" Tails continues, I can tell he's nervous, "I just wanted to make sure that it's okay with you…"

I shrug and place a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you can date whoever ya want. Don't gotta ask me," I snicker, "But…are y'all even ready for that? After all that's happened? I mean, Cream and I have forgiven each other. We're all good. But…are you? I mean, she didn't speak to you or even try to make amends for five years…"

Tails nodded. "I know…but we worked it out. Sonic, I…I never stopped loving her. Even after all the hate I felt for her…I tried so hard to get over her. But, something was missing. Everyday, I couldn't focus on anything but her. I even tried to date another girl. When I made up my mind that I would pursue that girl, Cream showed back up. It's like the universe wants us together, ya know?"

I smile and nod, "That's awesome Tails. I'm happy for you. And yeah, I think you two are perfect together…"

Tails grins, "You and Amy, too—"

"Eh…" I cut him off, "I'd love to say the same thing…but for us, the universe keeps tearing us apart. But ya know what? I don't care. Amy and I love each other…maybe our fate's a little different. Maybe it's harder for us. But all that matters to me is her."

I gaze out the cockpit window. "Our love for each other kind of started this whole thing…if I would've just listened to you back then, maybe I could have prevented Dark Sonic from coming on so damn strong…"—I shrug—"Anyway, this is our life now. Not trying to be negative…'cause, I don't care if the universe wants us apart. I don't care if I did something back then to create a cataclysm or not. I love Amy…and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back and save this planet."

Tails nods and snickers, "Man, when Gold healed you, I think she gave you back your great attitude too! It's nice to hear you so determined and, dare I say it, arrogant again!"

I laugh and shove his head playfully, "You're right bud! I feel so good! It's good to be back! This time though, things are gonna be different. I'm not taking this power I have for granted. I didn't mean to last time, of course. But, I just never thought it'd be taken from me. And this time around…I feel…really strong…"

Tails steers the plane to the right before glancing back at me, "What do you mean?"

I slide down the door, resting my arms on my knees, "Tails…I feel…like I am overloading with power. And Dark Sonic? I feel him like I used to, but it's different now. Like, I think I'll be able to turn him on and off. Not that I intend to use him. But…what if…what if my power has aged or something? Like, if I was never shot, maybe my powers and abilities have gotten stronger with age without me training them up?"

Tails stays quiet. He flips a switch that reads "Landing Gear" and I hear a computer generated voice, "Landing gear engaged. Descending now. Time until target destination, 2 minutes."

"Sonic…" Tails finally says, "Just be careful and don't get too cocky, okay? And please, for all of us…keep Dark Sonic away. You're right. You are strong. But I believe in YOU. Not Dark Sonic. If you need more power, just look past Dark Sonic. Don't fall into whatever lie he may tell you."

There's a slight bit of fear in his eyes. I can't help but feel a bit guilty. I'm trying so hard to let my past go but, I know for my family and friends, it's always going to be a terrible memory. I know I will constantly be reminded of it. But, that's okay. Because I know my mistakes. I've owned up to them and I've learned from them. Now, my life will be about not making them again.

"Tails bro…I cannot tell you I won't ever struggle with it again, but I can promise that this time I'm not going to let it consume me. I've been given another chance at life. I'm happier than I've been in several years, despite all that's going on. All I want now is to take Mobius back. And I told Egghead—I wasn't bluffing! I will defeat him without the use of Dark Sonic. This hedgehog keeps his word…"

Tails smiles and hold his thumb up, "Glad to hear it big bro! We'll be landing soon…Can you go tell the others to strap in?"

I nod and open the cockpit entry once again. We all buckle in to the seats lined against the walls. I feel the plane start to descend and hear Tails yell, "Hold on guys! I can't see anything! This may be a bit bumpy!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. _"Dear Chaos, PLEASE don't let us land in water…"_

We all gasp when we feel turbulence. This made Rouge vomit again. Thankfully this time, she had a bucket.

I feel the plane hit land under my feet and we start to rumble as the wheels glide over rough terrain. "Almost there guys!" Tails shouts. I hear a slight squeal from the breaks and then the plane slows down and stops. We made it.

Tails throws his fist in the air in celebration and jumps out of his seat, "Okay! Everyone remember to wear your night vision. It's pitch black out."

Cream unbuckles first, already equipped with her goggles. She slings the large case carrying her sniper rifle over her shoulder. "Tails, I'll go first. I will set up somewhere high. From there, I will watch for any enemies and make sure you guys get there safe."

She turns to me, "Sonic…remember G.U.N is swarming Emerald Town. Here's my mother's address. The G.U.N has strict orders to question every anthropoid they come across. They know who you are, Sonic. Everyone needs to split up and individually find my mom. It'll be the safest way. Keep your com-links on, weapons close and concealed, and senses up."

I nod and turn back to Tails, "Where exactly are we, bro?"

Tails pulls out a small computer from the bag he carried and turns the screen to us, "We're here," he said, pointing to a map on the monitor, "3 miles south of Emerald Town. When we enter the outer limits, we will most likely run into a G.U.N barricade. Emerald Town was built like a huge square, one side being the shore of the eastern ocean. Cream will stay behind and the rest of us need to sneak in by circling around to the shore outside the town and swimming to the beach inside the town's limits—"

"Erhm…" I raise a hand, cutting him off, "That part about swimming…As in, getting into the water and doing that swimming stuff I, ya know, can't do?"

Tails rolls his eyes, "Oh Chaos, Sonic just hold on to us and you'll be fine—"

"Yeah, no!" I shout firmly, crossing my arms and tapping my foot, "I literally just came back to life! No way I'm dying again! How 'bout I just run past the barricade? They'll never see me coming!"

Tails huffed, "I swear to Gaia…fine. But as soon as you pass the barricade, hide until I call you on your com-link…"

I grin and hold up my thumb, "Can do!"

We exit the plane and I pull my night vision goggles down over my eyes. We landed in a small field and I can see lights in the distance. I look over at Knuckles who was carrying his very sick wife. "She gonna be okay, Knux?"

Rouge's face is buried in Knuckles chest. I don't think I can remember a time where Rouge was this vulnerable. Knuckles held her close and nods, "We just really need to get her to safety. We've both agreed…even if we leave Emerald Town, she'll be staying with Vanilla. She's way too sick to be fighting now…"

"I should've just stayed in Summerdale," Rouge murmured, "And just surrendered…"

"No Rouge…" I say gravely, shaking my head, "Who knows what G.U.N would decide about your fate…even if they allowed you to live, think about your child…"

Rouge stays quiet and she gags, obviously trying to hold the vomit back. I sigh and rub my hand over my face, _"Honestly, Emerald Town isn't safe for her either…"_

We head towards the town, keeping our guard up. Cream finds a tall tree and sets up her scope and we continue without her. We creep through the field silently, scanning the area. Any sound we hear, we duck behind tall grass or boulders. I start to realize after a while how different Mobius has become. The grass is dead and brown, the dirt dry, the air smells stagnant and musty. The sky above us is so black along with the land, my perception of depth is beginning to play tricks on me. The only thing keeping me from running into things is my night vision.

A gripping fear has come over me over the past hour. My daughter is most likely out in this with no night vision. She's with Shadow so, I know she's safe. But she's most likely confused, cold, afraid…

All I want is my family back.

"Okay guys…" Tails whispers. We all come to a halt, "This is where we need to part ways. Sonic are you sure you'll be alright?"

I nod. "I'm sure. I'll be listening for ya, bud…"

Tails nods and they take off southeast. I look back to see if I can find Cream and only see blackness. Taking a deep breath, I continue forward, picking up my pace. I'm not going to run too fast, given the fact that I can't see well.

After a few minutes, my ears perk up to a voice and I slow down, ducking behind a bush. I see through the branches about a hundred feet away a barricade of G.U.N blocks my path. The only way through is over a large metal gate. _"I'll just wait for Tails here…then I guess I'll jump the fence—"_

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear footsteps to the side of me. I crouch down lower, shutting off my night vision goggles. I can see four soldiers now, the barricade is lit up by lanterns.

"We have word from Commander Harrison, straight from Lord Ivo!" one soldier shouts as he rushes towards the others. I glare forward, keeping my breaths soft and slow so I can listen. The soldiers huddle around in a circle, "Lord Ivo had control of Amy Rose and was holding her captive but she escaped! They have searched the forest surrounding Old Metropolis but she's vanished! Ivo says she most likely will be heading here as he pulled the information out of her while having control of her mind."

My eyes widen at the news and I look around, hoping and praying I run into her by chance. _"That's my girl!"_

"We have been given strict orders to pull all units to every barricade surrounding the town," the soldier continues, "and make sure she cannot find refuge here."

I smile wildly, almost laughing, _"Way to go Ame's, you just made our mission a cakewalk!"_

This means no soldiers will be scouting the town and definitely no soldiers on the beach. _"But now what do I do about Amy? I can fly over this gate, no sweat…but, she'll need in this town sooner or later. If security is this high, there's no way she'll get through. I'm gonna have to wait for her…"_

I check my watch. 10:23pm. They'll start searching this forest soon and I'll eventually be caught.

Before I can think anymore on the matter, another figure emerges from the trees. I duck down and see the person pulling someone behind her with a rope around their wrists. I immediately recognize the first person by their red hoodie._"…Cream?"_

"Hello fellow soldiers!" she exclaims, tugging on the rope with more force. The person in bindings has a black sack over their face so I can't tell who it is. My eyes widen and I blink in confusion. It really is Cream but…why is she being so nice to these guys?

"Ah, Private Cream. Welcome back…" one officer said, "Looks like you have another prisoner?"

"Yes, sir," Cream says shortly, "I have orders to take her directly to HQ. Lord Ivo's commands…"

My breath hangs in my throat. _"But…she's on our side…"_

"Understood," the soldier replies. He turns to his comrades, "Open the gate!"

I hear the grinding of gears and the metal gate begins to slide up. I watch Cream, hearing the prisoner whimper as they tug on the rope to they and get free. Cream holds her ground and yanks the prisoner forward again.

"Who is this prisoner? I'll let HQ know you're coming…" the soldier continues.

Cream pulls the prisoner toward the gate, the lantern light flowing over their bodies allowing me to see them better. My heart stops as I immediately recognize the prisoner's gloves. White with gold cuffs. _"Those look like—"_

"Amy Rose," Cream says sharply, "Caught her wondering the fields about 2 miles from here. She escaped from Lord Ivo. He's coming for her."

My blood boils hot and I snarl, teeth clenched. _"That lying bitch…"_


	18. Chapter 18: Ancestral Mysteries

**What's up guys?! Back sooner than I thought I would be. THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! Holy crap...I know I've said it before but I honestly believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll do the character and word count later.**

**This will also be the last information chapter (Internal screaming). SO MUCH INFORMATION. But with this chapter, the plot is set and it will all unfold beautifully from here.**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER, FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS BE READY! Because a Sonamy scene is coming!**

**Please pay attention to times and dates as always. This chapter jumps back a bit to Amy and Nicholai before she is captured by Cream. But is she really captured? Would Cream really betray her friends again?**

**ENJOY ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ancestral Mysteries**

**May 15th, 7:15pm**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

"What on Mobius do you mean you're over 500 years old?!" I exclaim, still coughing up the strawberry I almost choked on. I realize now I am sitting with my eleventh great grandfather. But how can this be?, "You're my grandfather? And, you're immortal?!"

"Is it so hard to believe child?" Nicholai questions, pouring himself a cup of tea, "I am a Father of Light after all. And you say you've read the legend?"

"I said bits and pieces…" I scowled, "What do you mean you're a Father of Light?"

He smiles and I swear his eyes seem to twinkle, "Let me start from the very beginning…"

He slowly lifts up his hands and the lavender book in his lap begins to glow and opens its pages. I gasp and suddenly feel disoriented. I grab my dizzy head to steady it and shut my eyes. I hear a sharp clap and slowly open my eyes.

I am now standing in a room similar to Nicolai's home, only filled with odd shaped glass bottles on wooden tables. There are several hundred books scattered across the room, the only light is coming from a fire place in the corner and several torches lit on the walls. I turn around to see Nicholai behind me, smiling widely. "Where are we?" I ask sternly.

My eyes widen when I see a hedgehog woman sitting at a table and reading a book. She could be my twin if it wasn't for her lighter pink fur and blue eyes. Her hair was also a little longer. I realize who it is. "Vanna Lilly?" I ask, flabbergasted. But, she doesn't respond.

Nicholai places a hand on my shoulder, "She cannot see you child…We're not even here."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean we're not here?"

Nicholai only smiles once more, "We are seeing this through my power…this is the past…about 593 years ago…"

My eyes widen and I jolt as a door slams open. I hear a man yell, "I told you! I don't know where they came from, Xander! Earth was dead! The planet had been dying for years and this was our last chance to survive!"

A human male races into the room, wearing a tattered pant suit and following a yellow hedgehog who I can only assume is named Xander.

The hedgehog raises up a hand, "Robert! You and your kind have brought havoc to this planet. My planet! My people are questioning me, begging for your demons to go back to where you came from—"

"Xander, I beg you to listen to me. We have no idea how! The three gods came to me in a dream. They had an escape for me and my family. I have a newborn son who was going to die from a terrible virus. Life healed him. I had to trust them! And so, I gathered my entire family and spread the word that I had a way to get off of Earth. You have a family! Don't you think you'd be desperate as well—"

"I wouldn't risk another civilization's extinction just to save my own! You and your humans are selfish—"

"Xander, we had no idea Death and Control would do this to us! Please, I beg you! Let's figure this out! If we can learn their secrets, maybe we can defeat them together! In return, we will teach the anthropoids the technology we know. Our kind is much more advanced. We have knowledge of energy and communication. We can, together, make Mobius the ultimate planet and save both races."

I raise an eyebrow and turn to Nicholai, "What are they talking about? Death? Control? Life?"

"They are the three gods that dwell within the X-Emeralds. Only, at this time, they were loose and free to do whatever they please…"

My jaw drops and I remember the conversation I had with Tails a few days ago, wondering whether or not we were dealing with a divine power. _"We were right…"_

I see Xander glare at Robert and he turns from him. Vanna stays quiet, closing the book she was reading. I take this moment to scan the room better. I start to realize that Robert's clothing are very modern. Pant suit, tie, leather dress shoes. But…Xander is dressed in robes.

"Ah…I get it now…" I whisper, "Earth WAS much more advanced. In this age, we're still in our ancient times…"

Nicholas nods. "The humans helped Mobius progress in technology much faster than their planet. Mobius is actually a very young planet, it's birth was only 600 to 700 years ago. Their planet Earth, before it's destruction, was over 5 billion years old…"

My eyes widen. "So…what happened to Earth?"

Nicholas sighs, "One day, the planet's core erupted. It began to split the planet into several pieces. Oceans emptied, Cities were destroyed, billions of people died. Robert brought approximately 1,500 humans to Mobius. He was, at the time, the President of one of the countries."

Robert lets out a few incoherent sounds before continuing, "Xander…your race is extraordinary. We had…animals on our planet…but it's like you have the intelligence of us humans—"

"How dare you?" Xander scowls, "Comparing our intelligence? No Robert, we are equal in most ways except you still can't get one thing through your thick skull. You brought WAR and CHAOS to our peaceful planet! So, YOU must figure out how to get rid of it!"

Robert growls viciously and storms out of the room. Xander rubs his temples, obviously stressed by this human. He turns to Vanna, who looks concerned and is glaring angrily towards the door Robert walked out of. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that…" Xander sighs.

Vanna shakes her head vigorously, as if she is physically shaking away her anger. "No, your majesty…I am sorry you have to go through this…" she says softly. I can see a slight romanticized smile on her lips and a redness to her cheeks from a blush.

I glance at Nicholai, "Erhm…Nicholai, I know a crush when I see one…"

Nicholas pursed his lips together in an uncomfortable frown, "Yes, Yes…Vanna was in love with Xander…but, Xander was married already to a woman. And, you better be glad I ended up with Vanna and not Xander…or you and Sonic would've been siblings!"

"Wait…Xander is one of Sonic's ancestors?!"

Nicholai nods, "His tenth great-grandfather! Became king at just 21 years old…"

My eyes widen and I nod. It's crazy looking into the past and knowing that our fate's could have been MUCH different.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. I see a familiar hedgehog run in and realize it is young Nicholai. I giggle slightly. He was bit geeky looking. "King Xander!" he exclaims, "It's your father! There's been a terrible accident!"

Xander immediately rushes out of the room with Vanna. The scenery around me fades to black and I turn to Nicholai. "Who was King Xander's father?"

Nicholas frowned, "Erlyn…he was like a father figure to me…"

"Was?"

Once again, a scene appears in front of us after a loud clap. We now stand inside a makeshift laboratory. An elderly hedgehog lays limp on the ground, blood dripping and staining the floor from a large, gaping hole in his chest. I gasp, cupping my mouth with my hands. I've never seen so much blood. Even after the things I've seen in the past 5 years, this was sickening.

King Xander clutches the elderly hedgehog, soft cries tearing from his lips, "What happened?" he sobs.

Suddenly, a bright light envelopes the room. I shield my eyes just for a moment before I hear a sharp, deep voice shout, "HE WAS A FOOL! NO CREATURE OF MOBIUS CAN POSESS US! WE CANNOT BE CONTAINED BY MERE OBJECTS!"

I stumble back. I can now see two ghostly figures, their gas-like forms colored yellow, and the other a deep purple. I realize I've seen them before, "They were with Robotnik when I was captured! They were the things chasing me before I found you, Nicholai!"

Nicholai doesn't respond, as if he already knows. Every anthropoid in the room shakes in fear. Something catches my eyes and I turn to see 3 stones laying beside Erlyn. One a deep violet, another a bright yellow, and the last a soft, warm amber.

Vanna steps forward with a brave stroll, although I can see her hands shake as she snaps a finger towards the two, "You demons! Leave us alone!"

The figures glare at Vanna, their eyes beaming. The room darkens as their bodies begin to rise and grow tall, towering over everyone, "Pest! You will die for speaking such vermin to us—"

"No!" I hear a womanly voice shout from behind the yellow figure. The two turn to a smaller, amber colored figure and she glides out from behind. She looks innocent yet, filled with poise. She reaches out towards everyone in the room.

"Life! Sister, stay out of this!" the purple one spits.

I gaze at Life curiously. It's like I've met this spirit before. As if she is a good friend of mine…even family. Maybe her personality seems familiar to me.

Life turns to the other two. "Please…let me talk to them. They do not understand that we are to rule this world. They are naive to our power and I want to help them see…"

Vanna scoffs, "We will never bow to you—"

"Vanna please!" Life exclaims, a begging tone in her voice, "Please, my dear flower…let me handle this…"

Vanna glances back and forth between Life and the other two. She nods slowly and steps back. Xander takes her by the shoulders, guarding her behind him.

"Control…Death…" Life continues, "Please spare them. They are scared. We are mere foreign creatures to their beautiful planet—"

"We are gods!" Control shouts, "We are to decide their fates. We own them!"

"Then let me decide their fate, brother," Life pleads, "I am the god of life. It is only in my nature to show them compassion and love. Let me talk to them and get them to understand. No more blood shed. Call off the demons…Please brothers…"

Control and Death glance at each other as if they are sharing a thought. Finally, they bow their head.

"Very well…" Control scowls, "But the king must not live if we are to rule…Death, take his life…"

Xander growls and clenches a fist as his subjects surround him, protecting him. Life shakes her gas-like head vigorously shouting, "Control please! It does not need to end in blood shed! I can give them the chance to yield!"

"We cannot rule while another does! We are the ultimate beings!" Death screeches, lifting up a hand. Life throws herself in front of Death.

"NO!" she screams. If she wasn't a spirit of sorts, tears would most likely be falling from her amber eyes. Death glares at his sister but she stands firm, "If you do not let me do this, you know that I will do everything in my power to destroy you both…Xander will be spared…"

Control and Death step away from their sister, seeming stunned. She stands tall, now towering over them, "Leave us…"

Control and Death bow and leave the room quickly.

Life turns back to the others and Vanna rushes towards her, "Life! Thank you!"

Life breathes out, returning to her original size and picks up the 3 jewels surrounding Erlyn. She looks sadly at King Xander, "I can change this…bring him back…but, only if his fate will let me…"

"You mean you can bring him back to life?" Xander asks, a pleading look in his eyes.

Life's eyes smile, "I can…but only if he isn't supposed to die. If his death means that your future will be saved, I cannot undo his fate…"

She kneels down around Erlyn and reaches a ghostly hand towards him, her arm shimmering. After a moment, she pulls away sadly, "I am sorry. His death is final…"

Tears pour from Xander's eyes, "I don't understand…how did this happen?"

We hear a throat clear from the back of the room. The human named Robert steps up. "Xander…I have been trying to contain Control, Death and Life. I have been pleading to work with you…but, you have refused. So, I've had my scientists work anyway. They have created 3 gems that we have named The X-Emeralds. They are…copies, if you will, of those gems you found on Angel Island…"

My eyes widen and I turn to Nicholai. "Wait…the Chaos Emeralds? But, Robotnik told us they hadn't found the emeralds yet, as if the X-Emeralds came first—"

"No…Your ancestors found the Chaos Emeralds," Nicholai replies, "…but had not discovered The Master Emerald."

"So, The X-Emerald's are just copies of The Chaos Emeralds?!"

"Sort of…At the time, The Chaos Emerald's were wild as their controller, The Master Emerald, was still buried beneath the earth. Therefore, the scientists were only able to copy the negative energy The Chaos Emerald's possess. The Master Emerald had been buried after Chaos, the God of Destruction, became angry at the ancient ones and destroyed them…"

Nicholai place's a hand on my shoulder, "Amy this is extremely important. You must not forget this. The Chaos Emerald's are balanced because of The Master Emerald. Without it, the negative energy inside of them becomes extremely powerful and unstable, and the positive energy is harder to harness. Your husband absorbs the positive energy to become Super Sonic. But if the Chaos Emerald's were to become wild again, he would not be able to transform…in fact the negative energy might kill him…and this is what happened to Erlyn…"

Robert place's a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Your father found out that through his extraordinary abilities, he was able to harness the X-Emerald's power. For just a moment, he became something different. His eyes burned red and he summoned Control, Death, and Life into the three X-Emeralds…but the gods' power overthrew him. He…it was like his chest imploded…I've never seen a more dreadful sight. Like his very soul destroyed him from the inside out—"

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!" Xander screams. Robert backs away as Xander storms towards him, lifting a fist.

"Enough!" Life cries, the men stopping in their tracks. She glides towards Xander, placing her hand on his face, "I know you are hurting…and I am sorry. But…it is possibly my fault that the X-Emerald's rejected us in such a way…"

Xander glares at her, "What do you mean?"

Life holds out The X-Emeralds, "I have a power…that may be stronger than my brothers, though I have never tested it. That is why they fear me…"

"Then why do you not just get rid of them?" Vanna asks.

Life sighs, "Because even though my power is strong, I am unsure if I can take them both. And unfortunately, it is not in my nature…I am the god of life, not death. If I were to go against my very conduct…it would be detrimental to fate itself."

She looks up at the others, "The power I possess is called The Healing Star. It is a great amount of positive energy that brings life, joy, love and peace. It itself is much more powerful than the negative energy within these strange jewels…If I were to give up my Healing Star, there is no doubt that me and my brother's will be sealed away for good. But…at a price. I would need a brave volunteer to be The Healing Star's new host. And another volunteer would need to use The X-Emerald's to trap us inside—"

"I will do it…" Robert says raising a hand, "I will hold The Healing Star—"

"The Healing Star's power will NOT be given to you Robert…" Life says sternly.

Robert frowns, a crazed look in his eye. I can tell this human has evil intentions.

Xander steps up, "Life…I will use the X-Emerald's. I have the same abilities as my father. If your plan works, it sounds like I may not meet the same fate as he did…"

Life's eyes squint with concern, "Yes…but heed my warning. Those met with such negative power may endure it for the rest of his life. The sickness may pass on to your children and your children's children…"

Xander nods, "I understand…but I must do what is necessary to save this world…"

Life turns towards the rest of the group, "After we are sealed away, we must be hidden somewhere no man or anthropoid will find us. If a willing soul discovers us, it is possible that we may be unleashed from our cages. And by then, I will not have The Healing Star to prevent it from happening…"

I look towards Vanna who begins to raise her hand, "Life…I too want this world saved…" she looks over at Xander and smiles. I see young Nicholai beside her frown with jealousy. I snicker to myself, wanting so badly to be able to tell him that he ends up with his girl.

Life glides towards Vanna, "Vanna…since me and my brother's have come to this beautiful planet, I have been treated as if I am equal to my siblings. Shown such hate. You are the only one who has shown kindness to me. And you are also the only one who knew about my power before anyone else. I told you because I trust you and you are my friend. I thank you for your friendship. I think I would want no one else to have my power than you, my dear flower…"

Vanna smiles and nods. "I am ready to accept The Healing Star. And thank you, Life…you are sacrificing yourself to save this planet…"

Life's eyes smile. "Not just this planet…but all of life as a whole…"

Suddenly, Robert steps back up, "Life! What would happen if I absorb the power of The X-Emeralds?"

Life turns to him, a suspicious glare in her eyes, "You are human…you have no powers—"

"Exactly!" Robert exclaims, lifting his hands. He walks over and tries to take the X-Emerald's from Life but she refuses. He growls, "I have nothing inside of me that may reject the negative power…"

Life's eyes gleam with frustration, "No Robert! You would turn into a monster! I refuse! Xander will be the one that will trap us inside!"

Robert glares murderously at Life. He swings a fist at her and she gasps, her gas-like body floating into the air—out of reach. The other anthropoids rush towards him, grabbing his arms to hold him back. He rips away and rushes to the door, screaming, "You pathetic rodents! I should just let you all rot! You will see the true power of the gods!"

Xander rushes towards him, "I knew you were not to be trusted Robert! The X-Emerald's weren't created to capture them, were they?!"

Robert laughs, "Of course they were! But in order to rule this world, I need a few powerful beings underneath ME!"

Vanna's eyes widen and she turns towards Life, "Life! He means to capture you and rule this world!"

Life's amber body is now shining brightly, her eyes glaring, "Someone catch him! Before he finds my brothers!"

Robert laughs viciously and rushes out of the room. Three anthropoids run after him and Life floats towards Vanna, "We must do it now!"

I watch in awe as a beautiful light begins to shine within Life's ghostly body. She cups her hands and catches a small, star-like orb. Vanna holds out her hands and allows the orb to float into her chest. Her body glows for a moment before fading.

"Now go, my darling flower! My brothers must not find you!" Life shouts.

Trembling, Vanna rushes towards the door. I see Young Nicholai rush out with her and I turn to his older counterpart.

"Why did you run after Vanna?" I ask Nicholai.

Nicholai smiles, "I loved her and was concerned. She agreed to allow me to escort her to a safe house and our romance blossomed…"

Suddenly, the doors to the laboratory swing back open. Control and Death glide in, Robert right behind them with a wild grin. "Sister! We should have known you would betray us—"

Before they can finish, a flash of light envelops the room. The X-Emerald's float into the air around Xander and I gasp. A dark aura surrounds him, his fur now a dingy yellow and eyes red as blood, fangs exposed. My heart pounds at the all too familiar sight, _"That looks a lot like…like Dark Sonic…"_

A raged cry tears from his lips and the X-Emeralds began to shine bright. "NO! You cannot obtain us!" Death shouts, his body slowly fading. His figure disappears completely only leaving behind a bright purple orb. It involuntarily floats into the violet colored X-Emerald. Control screams as the same thing begins to happen to him. His figure fades and all that is left is a bright yellow orb which floats into the yellow X-Emerald.

I turn to Life. Her eyes look happy and her body begins to fade. "Fear not, my dear Mobians. The battle is won. Do not mourn for me. Just promise me that you will protect this world at all costs…" and with that, she disappears yet there isn't an orb for her. I can only assume that it is because The Healing Star is now inside Vanna.

The X-Emerald's slowly begin to float down to the ground and Xander cries out and falls to the ground. An echidna scientist runs to him and clutches his shoulder, "Your majesty! Are you well?"

Xander slowly looks up and my heart freezes. He looks in my direction. His eyes still burn red and he breathes harshly, like a beast. He grabs his chest, sweat trickling down his forehead. "It hurts so bad…" Xander growls.

I look towards Nicholai with concerned eyes. "Yes?" he asks.

"It…It's nothing…" I say as I look back at Xander, "His chest…just hurts like my husband's does at times…"

"Get a medic!" the echidna yells only to be pushed away by Xander.

"NO!" Xander screams, "Just leave me be!"

He grabs The X-Emerald's, glaring at them in his hand. "We will bury them with my father…somewhere no one will discover them…On Southside Island, where I was born…"

The scene in front of us fades to blackness and I blink. We are now back in Nicholai's home. I watch him pour another cup of tea.

"This…this is a lot of information…" I gasp, grabbing my head, "My head is overloading…"

Nicholai smiles and pops a strawberry in his mouth, "Very important information…and we're not done yet. I just got tired and decided to just tell you the rest. My power grows weak…after all I am 593 years old!"

He winks and I giggle. He puts down his tea and takes the lavender book from his lap, passing it to me, "This is the complete legend of The Healing Star. Written by yours truly. It is the only copy written in modern day tongue. The rest are written in a language called Latin. It was an ancient language to the people of Earth. Humans have their own variety of races and languages, although many are extinct now. But one of the humans who came to Earth with Robert was a scholar of dead languages. He had hailed from a country called Greece, and his ancestors had spoke Latin hundreds of years before his time. Him and I became friends, as I am a scholar of ancient history myself, and he taught the language to me. There are few who can read it. That is why I wrote 501 copies of The Legend of The Healing Star…but wrote the first 500 in Latin…'Tis why Robotnik is searching for me. He too does not know the full legend, Control and Death have kept that from him until he has The Healing Star. He knows I have the Modern Tongue copy…and wants to take it from me."

I run my fingers over the beautiful gold designs and lettering reading, "The Great Light, Healing Star".

"I now pass it to you, Amy…" Nicholai tells me, "You should take it to your comrades and learn all you can about the legend. Make sure your daughter knows as well. The book contains everything from the history, to how to use it's magnificent power…"

I hold the book close and delicately. This was our victory. Right here, in this book. "Thank you Nicholai…You have given me the key to winning this planet back!"

Nicholai eyed me, "Do not get too excited yet, Amy…there are many things about The Star that Vanna could not tell me. AND, information about the three gods that we are unsure about. Life admitted to not even knowing her own extent of her power. And then, Vanna never actually used The Healing Star. It slept inside of her and her children to come for the next several eras. It wasn't until Ivo Robotnik found the X-Emerald's that it awakened inside of you…Although, I should have saw it's return many years before Robotnik found the X-Emerald's…due to other awakenings…"

I cock my head, "Other awakenings?"

Nicholai looks away rubbing his forehead, "T-That isn't important right now…Say, I bet you're wondering another missing key to this story…How did Ivo Robotnik find The X-Emerald's anyway?"

I shrug, still more concerned about his "other awakenings" comment, "Um, I guess…"

He leans forward as if to prepare to tell me something exciting, "The human named Robert in the visions I just showed you…his last name…was Robotnik…"

I gasp, my jaw dropping, "What?!"

Nicholai nods. "Yes…" he chuckles, "All along…it is the Robotnik family who has always inflicted destruction to our beautiful world. Even after the X-Emeralds were created and the Healing Star was passed to Vanna…each age brought on a new war. My good friend Xander, who was king of this planet 593 years ago, was killed by Robert Robotnik several years after the X-Emerald's were buried. Robotnik rose to power and spent his years as ruler trying to find The X-Emeralds. At last, he tortured the information out of a poor soul and began his journey to Erlyn's grave. But his journey came to an end quickly when Xander's son, whose name was Nerve, defeated him and his armies before they made it to Southern Island. By this time, The Master Emerald had been found and Nerve discovered he could use the seven Chaos Emerald's to transform into a powerful being. He used that power, which we know today as Chaos Abilities, to destroy Robert and his armies. Nerve was in line for the crown but, he did not become king. Instead, he dissolved the monarchy and created our Mobian Government and Military. Every city would have a leader of its own and they all work together to make Mobius a safe place. The G.U.N and A.P.M were created several years into the future, due to differences in combat between anthropoids and humans. The humans have no powerful abilities. So the two were given different cities to protect but to work together in dire times."

He sighs and clenches his fist, "But alas, Robert Robotnik out smarted us. Era's came and went, the Robotnik family lived on but his children and their children had no interest in finding The X-Emeralds as soon as The Chaos Emeralds were discovered. For years, as you know, The Chaos Emeralds would be lost and found again. Every era has had its hero of sorts, using chaotic abilities to destroy those who oppose this world. Because of this, stories of the X-Emeralds became only rumors, rumors became old tales, tales became legends…and it wasn't until Ivo Robotnik's father went through ancient documents that belonged to the Robotnik family and he found an old journal containing coordinates and entries of a sacred power. The journal, I'm assuming, was passed on to Ivo Robotnik. In search of power like he always is, he decided to go looking. And just as Robert told Life over 500 years ago, a human with a willing heart, an empty shell just waiting to be filled, just might be able to handle the incredible power of the three gods. He was right. And so, the three gods consumed Robotnik and turned him into a demonic lord, completely able to use the gods power…and well, you know the rest…"

"Wait…" I say, completely confused by everything going on, "you said, consume him? But I thought it was the other way around. I thought that Robotnik took control of the gods…not, the other way around…"

Nicholai nods, "Yes…I too thought this. Even 593 years ago, we believed the same thing. I've only been able to put some pieces of this puzzle together, quite honestly. And that is this…When the gods were sealed into The X-Emerald's, they became unable to return to the physical world. They are now latched to The X-Emerald's UNLESS, a willing Host comes along. Then, the gods would possess the Host. But a mortal body can only contain such power for so long. The gods are constantly searching for The Healing Star because without it, Robotnik's strength will grow weak and he will die and the gods will be trapped in the X-Emeralds forever. They must obtain The Healing Star once more."

I slide a hand over my face. The information overload is killing my head. I just hope I can remember all of this to explain to Sonic. "That makes sense, I guess. Sonic, Tails and I discovered that about five years ago. Robotnik would come to fight but would have to retreat due to a sudden weakness."

Nicholai pours another cup of tea and checks his watch, "I'm sure you are getting tired. This is a lot to take in. But, I wouldn't try to leave just yet. Wait for another hour or so…when the world becomes black. Then you can use the night to hide and make your way towards…well, where did you say you were going?"

I shake my head, "I didn't. I don't even know where on Mobius we are!"

Nicholai chuckles, "Well, my child. We're about 5 miles south of Emerald Town. So that means we're 70 miles from old Metropolis."

I think for a moment, _"Maybe the gang went to Emerald Town. That's where Vanilla lives—"_

Suddenly, everything comes back to me at once. Last thing I knew was that I was on Southside Island. It was getting attacked by G.U.N. and Robotnik. And Sonic had gone out for a run and…Gold went after him.

Gold is still missing.

My heart begins to pound, "_For all I know, Robotnik found her! Oh my gosh, what am I doing here? What happened after Robotnik captured me?! Does Sonic have Gold?!_

I jump to my feet, "Nicholai! I have to go! I just remembered why I'm even here! I was captured and my daughter is missing! The Host of The Healing Star is missing! I have no idea if Robotnik has her or if my husband has her! I must get to Emerald Town!"

Nicholai's eyes widened, "B-But, we're not finished! I still have much to tell you—"

"Listen, this information has helped us a lot! I will go find my family and make sure my daughter is safe! I will come back with my husband and we will learn more together!"

I turn to leave and Nicholai scrambles to my feet, "Amy! Wait! Please!"

He grabs my arm and has a sadness in his eyes, "I-I don't have much time left on this planet…"

I cock my head, "W-What do you mean?"

He smiles, sadly, "My dear flower, I am 593 years old. I was only 25 in the time I showed you, but Vanna stopped my aging when I was 68. She had a vision the night she passed away about this era and that the gods would come back. She had no other way of contacting her future granddaughter unless her spirit lived on through me. That is why I am called a Father of Light. Vanna only learned one thing about her new power…the gift of eternal life if one so wanted. She didn't want eternal life but knew she had to live to save Mobius in the future…which is your present. So, I became her spirit's host and thus, I have lived through the ages until now. But, because I have lived all of these years, death has caught up to me. I will die soon. I felt Vanna's spirit leave me about 26 years ago…making me now 94 if I was born in this time. I don't know if she left because you were born…or if she left because a Beacon of Darkness was born."

He lets go of my arm and I raise an eyebrow, "W-What's a Beacon of Darkness?"

He turns away for a moment and I hear him say, "Ah…that would make sense…"

I huff and grab his shoulder gently, "Nicholai look, I don't have to time to try and figure all of this out on my own! I need your help if you have the answers!"

He looks back at me and nods, "I believe I do have the answer. But I must do a bit more research…Please! Go find your husband and daughter! And then, please come back here! I will figure this out. It is VERY important that you come back here, do you understand?"

I nod. He calls for Judith and she rushes in. He takes her arm, "Judith please get Amy a pair of my night vision goggles and a blanket. Mobius gets very frigid these days."

Judith rushes off and Nicholai turns back to me, "Emerald Town is just North of here. Follow the trail of violets. They bloom throughout the year, even through Mobius' cold weather conditions. They will lead you to Emerald Town."

Judith hands me a blanket which I throw over my shoulders like a poncho and I slip on the night goggles. I hold the book Nicholai gave to me close, "Thank you for everything Nicholai!" I exclaim climbing up the ladder, "I promise! I will be back!"

He waves up at me as I ascend to the top of his home in the ground. I unlatch the camouflaged door and swing it open, immediately clicking my night vision on.

**May 15th, 9:53pm**

**Amy Rose's Point of View:**

The air is bitterly cold, just like Nicholai said. So far, I haven't run into any danger. I found myself crouching low and ducking behind boulders and trees more than anything. Even though this is Mobius, it just…doesn't feel the same.

I spot a few bushes of violets and smile, knowing I'm still on the right path. It's odd, nothing else is growing like these flowers. Tree's are barren, grass is dead. I haven't seen the sky but it makes me wonder if the sun actually comes out. I see no stars, not even clouds. Just utter blackness.

I've been walking for about an hour now. Surely I would see lights soon. I check my watch. 10:00pm on the dot.

I spin around suddenly when I feel a presence behind me. I come eye to eye with another anthropoid, their eyes gleaming in the night vision goggles under a hood. "Amy?" the person says quietly, a female's voice.

The girl takes her hood off and rabbit ears fall. It's Cream.

I gulp, feeling a sudden rage come over me. I step away, clinching my fist, "What the hell are you doing out here?" I snap.

She frowns, shifting a large bag on her shoulder. It looks like a case for some sort of weapon, "Actually, I was up in the tree right here watching the gang from my scope…we decided to come to Emerald Town in search for Gold…"

My eyes widen and she sits her bag down with a huff, sitting on it, "My sniper rifle gets kind of heavy after a bit…"

"S-Sniper Rifle?"

I forgot for a moment that Sonic told me about her "secret red hoodie agent" stuff. She nods and pats the case, "This thing has kept G.U.N. out of y'alls fur for the past 5 years!" she laughs. I frown.

"So, I've heard. So…my daughter is out here?"

"Maybe…" she shrugs, "She's with Shadow…"

I sigh in relief, _"Thank Chaos…"_

"We came here hoping to find them and get Gold back…" she tells me, "But the gang had to sneak into Emerald Town first. G.U.N. has taken control of the town. They're suspicious of my mom. I didn't even want to come here but…out of everywhere on Mobius, it's probably the safest. I just pray we can try to force soldiers out little by little and maybe take control of the town again…"

I stay quiet, eyeing her. I still feel so angry about the past. Why is she even here in front of me? She's with the gang now? She stands up and turns to me, "From what I could tell, everyone made it into Emerald Town but Sonic…last I could see was he was by the G.U.N. barricade, trying to sneak in—"

"Why are you here, Cream?" I cut her off harshly, glaring at her, "What? Did everybody just suddenly forget everything that happened? You and Tails lovers again?!"

Cream pursed her lips together, obviously a bit taken back by my words. She turns from me, "Um…actually…yeah."

My eyes widen angrily, "Are you freaking serious?—"

"Amy!" she cries out spinning around to me, tears streaming down her face, "Yes! Sorry, but I forgot that everyone BUT YOU has actually forgiven me!" —she kicks at the ground, rubbing her wet eyes— "Damnit! I have apologized to everyone, including Sonic! We have all made up and forgiven each other. I have been in Emerald Town for 5 years, not hiding and avoiding but, trying to help until I was ready to face you guys. It has been SO hard, because I am still completely in love with Tails. I knew it wasn't going to be easy coming back! I wasn't expecting immediate apologies. But from most, I was welcomed back with open arms. Sonic and I have expressed our apologies to each other. He knows he was wrong for the things he did, and I know I was wrong for what I did to him. We're friends again! That's all I wanted! I wanted to come back a help everyone take Mobius back! I knew the moment I left it was a mistake! But I have grown SO MUCH from it…"

She let out a cry, "I knew you were probably going to be the most difficult because of who you are. You're stubborn and the grudges you hold are like steel walls…completely unable to tear down. I know this because at one time, you were my best friend. So no, you don't have to forgive me Amy. But please know, I am truly, truly sorry for everything…"

She looks up at me and shakes her head, "Just forget it, okay Amy? You don't have to forgive me. I shot the love of your life. He almost died because of me. But just remember, Tails was also shot by an energy beam when Sonic was overwhelmed with Dark Sonic! He almost took MY LOVE! And that is why we have forgiven each other! We both made similar mistakes in a time of pain and confusion…"

I gulp, feeling tears sting my eyes. How selfish was I being? It's time to let go of the past, "Cream…I…I'm sorry…"

Cream sniffles and wipes away a tear on her chin, "W-What?"

I smile slightly, "I'm sorry too…you're right. These past years have been full of pain and confusion…"

I walk to her and place a hand on her shoulder, "Cream…I can't promise you that I can fully trust you still…I need time. I haven't got to have time to think over what happened like the others…because I was taking care of those you hurt. Tails was so depressed…he tried so hard to move on and just…couldn't. And Sonic was sick all the time. I had to take care of the ones I love and get them through these times and couldn't think of myself…"

Cream nods, looking away, "I understand."

I sigh and cross my arms, "I can't say I forgive you yet…but I promise, I will try my hardest to do so. Is that fair?"

Cream smiles, "Okay deal…so, what are you doing out here?"—her eyes widen—"Wait! You were captured!"

"I got away…and…Oh my gosh Cream…"

I have the book wrapped up within the blanket around me. I unravel it and hand it to Cream, "I was given this…by my eleventh great grandfather…"

She stares at me for a second before reading. She gasps, "No way…"

"Yes. Cream, I've literally had the craziest night! I woke up from some spell I was under—"

"Robotnik was controlling your mind!" she exclaims, "We had no idea he could do that!"

I blink, a bit shocked. Controlling my mind? "Wait…what happened exactly?"

Cream crosses her arms and paces, "Robotnik's eyes flashed yellow and then you became like a puppet. You did everything he made you do—"

"Wait, yellow?"

Cream nods and I look away, thinking back to the gods. Death was purple…the same purple color that Robotnik's eyes turn when he summons his demons and creates deadly lightning. The lightning is yellow and can be summoned or "controlled" wherever Robotnik wants it to strike. When it strikes an area around that person, it's as if they are stopped in their tracks, and they feel pain but nothing physically happens. _"As if it's all in our heads…as if someone is telling us it hurts…controlling our minds…"_

This can't be coincidence. These powers we've seen are the three gods powers. They have to be. _"But…I wonder what Life does without The Healing Star? Maybe she's responsible for replenishing Robotnik's energy when he grows weak? And what about these X-Demons? We haven't seen them in a while…and we're not really sure why. Maybe it's because Robotnik is in deed growing weaker and can't summon them? But what god has that power? Would it be Life? Given her namesake, maybe one of her powers is "creation"…"_

"Cream…I have to get back to Sonic," I tell Cream, who is looking at me as if I'm nuts, "I'm overwhelmed with information from this book and my grandfather…who should be dead but isn't…we just really need to find Sonic so he can help me finally solve this mystery!"

Cream smiles widely and laughs, "Oookaayy Ame's! Whatever you say! We're just about a mile from the blockade…"—she huffs—"Damn…I forgot. The only way in at this point is through the blockade…the others went to the beach but I'm just afraid we won't make it. Scouts are going to start patrolling the area here at 10:30. We either go through the blockade or wait till morning—"

"Cream, we can't wait till morning…do you have an idea how we can get through?"

Cream bites her lip, "Well…actually, yeah…but, it's risky…see, I'm kind of a double agent…"

I freeze, my heart racing. She laughs at my sudden fear, "Amy don't freak! Yeah I'm a G.U.N soldier…but, I'm only pretending!"

She unzips a pocket on the outside of her rifle bag and pulls out a G.U.N. jacket with official badges. "About 3 years ago, G.U.N began to get suspicious of me and my mom. We hide A.P.M in the basement of my mom's house. I don't know if G.U.N saw an A.P.M soldier enter the house or what, but for some reason, we were searched. The only way I could get them off my mom's tail and keep her house a safe place for the A.P.M was to enlist. It's really no big deal, honestly. They don't even know I'm missing…Won't even send soldiers after me for going AWOL…because G.U.N doesn't care about their anthropoid soldiers…"

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You sound like you've got a story to tell here…"

Cream sighs and looks around, "See…G.U.N has been strictly a human military for years…but when Robotnik took over, anthropoids began to show up in G.U.N uniform. From what I've heard, most of them are captured A.P.M forced to turn sides or soldiers that enlist to prevent their families from getting destroyed. I saw it happen in Summerdale after you were captured. If they didn't enlist in to G.U.N or sign the contract, they were lining them up and putting bullets in their head. And these soldiers aren't given high ranks, even after serving for several years. They're given the dirty jobs…infantry especially. Out in the main war zones, I hear from A.P.M soldiers that they see more anthropoids on the front line than humans. And because of that, they're typically the ones who go down first. Then human soldiers come in behind them with bigger guns and tanks and use those to wipe out A.P.M camps. It's almost as if…G.U.N is slowly trying to kill off anthropoids…"

My jaw drops slightly, heart racing in fear, "So…do you think this is part of Robotnik's bigger plan? To wipe out anthropoids?"

Cream shrugs, "I don't know Amy…but, when I enlisted, I was given patrol duty. I did my job but then, started sneaking away. Nobody finds me. Nobody questions me. But, the other day, I got orders to go to Holoska next week. Holoska right now is the most dangerous area to be in. G.U.N found several A.P.M camps up in the mountains. Villages have been smeared to create G.U.N forts and camps. They want me dead, Amy…and that's just another reason I came to Summerdale. They will probably start looking for me now unless I show myself tonight…and that's my plan."

She smiles and pulls out a long rope and a black hood. "Ame's…Robotnik has most likely already told Emerald Town that you're headed that way. They're gonna be looking for you. So! Pretend to be my prisoner. We'll get into the town through me and I'll take you to the local prison. I'll find the others and we'll bust you out. I know all the in and outs! It'll be a piece of cheesecake!"

I bite my lip, a thought crossing my mind, _"She's told me she's a double agent…what if she's playing me right now? What if she's pretending to be on my side and truly taking me as her prisoner? How can I trust her?"_

I look at her seriously, "Cream…I'm not sure about this…"

She frowns, "You don't trust me, do you?"

She knows. I sigh and shake my head. This was super risky. _"Sonic and the gang trust her…I have to as well…"_

I hold my head high and glare down at her, trying my hardest to look bigger than her, "Cream…I will trust you. But you try anything…and prevent me from getting reunited with Sonic and Gold, I'll make you wish you had never hopped off your tree up there…"

I see her gulp and she nods, looking a bit sad, "I promise Amy…you can trust me…"

I take a deep breath and pull my blanket close, "Let's start walking. When we get close to the barricade, you take my blanket and goggles."

"What about that book?"

My eyes widen and I look down. This was the very key to our victory. No way I was letting her hold onto it. But then again, maybe this was the ultimate test of trust. "I'll make my decision when we're closer. I will either hide it out of your sight or give it to you…we'll see…"

She nods and I hear her sigh. We start to walk, following the path of the violets once more.

I look over suddenly when I see a small sparkle in the corner of my eye. Everything looks green through my night vision so I can't tell what it is. "Hey…what is that?"

Cream looks over, "Looks like some sort of shiny rock…"

I approach it cautiously and then frustrated with my goggles, I take them off. I gasp when I see a sparkling, magenta colored gem. It's a Chaos Emerald. "What the heck?! I thought all the Chaos Emerald's are with…"

I let my words trail away when I suddenly feel dizzy getting closer to it. I grab my head, "Whoa…I feel so sick all of the sudden…"

"Me too…" I hear Cream say. I turn to her and see her also holding her head, looking a bit pale.

"What is going on?" I ask and decide to get closer to the emerald. I hear Cream say something but don't know what it was. I feel even more dizzy and as if all of the energy in my body is gone along with a strange sort of emptiness…like I'll never be happy again.

I pick up the emerald. Tears start to blur my eyes as I begin to believe the thoughts swarming in my head. I swear just a few seconds ago, I knew that Gold wasn't dead. But…she is. She's dead. I look up and see a black figure rush at me. The closer he comes into view I can see that it's Robotnik. His hands clasp around my neck and I scream…

"Amy!" I hear Cream cry and I drop the emerald. The feeling I had is gone. I let out a harsh breath, breathing hard and I feel a dull, deep pain in my chest.

Cream grabs my arm tightly and pulls me away, spinning me around, "Amy, are you okay?! Don't pick it up again! You looked like you might fall dead! And, you were saying things that aren't true!"

"That Chaos Emerald isn't normal!" I cried, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "It is a Chaos Emerald, right?"

"Well…yeah…" Cream says, looking down at it, "But…what is it doing way out here?"

"I thought Sonic had all seven…well, actually six. I-I think Shadow took one. He came into our house right before G.U.N attacked and took the red one, used Chaos Control and vanished. But…the other six were still in our bedroom."

My eyes widen as Nicholai's warning came back into my mind,_ "If the Chaos Emerald's become wild…the negative energy becomes unstable…"_

"Cream…something's happened to The Master Emerald…" I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes and I continue to think through Nicholai's thoughts, "I was told that if The Master Emerald for some reason stopped controlling the Chaos Emeralds, they would become wild. The negative energy would become extremely powerful and the positive energy would be unobtainable. Which means Sonic can't become Super Sonic…"

I pace back and forth thinking through the information and what happened between Vanna Lilly and Xander. _"If the X-Emerald's are just copies of the wild Chaos Emerald's, then that means Xander harnessed negative chaotic energy. And…it hurt him. So, Sonic can't use these emeralds or else he will be hurt as well. It'll cause him to have all of those chest pains like Xander—"_

My heart stops and I come to a halt. My mind flashes back to Xander crying in pain and grabbing at his chest. I remember thinking that Xander looked an awful lot like…Dark Sonic. As if, the negative energy caused Xander to have a darkened form. _"But…Sonic's dark form comes from emotions, right?"_

"Amy…what's wrong with you?" Cream asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head, ignoring her.

What did Life tell Xander before he used the X-Emeralds? _"But heed my warning," _Life's voice echoes in my head, "_Those met with such negative power may endure it for the rest of his life. The sickness may pass on to your children and your children's children…"_

"Oh my Chaos…" I say aloud. Cream turns to me and tears stream down my face, "Sonic is an ancestor of Xander. When Xander used the X-Emerald's, he was cursed with the sickness. And, that negative energy somehow passed on through his children. Chest pains, negative emotion…a darkened form…"

"Amy…" Cream says, looking at me with concerned and confused eyes, "What are you talking about?"

I turn and look out in the distance. Even though we are miles apart, I can almost feel Sonic's eyes staring back at me, pleading for my understanding of his curse. "Cream…I think Sonic's sick…"

* * *

**EDIT TO ADD: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**AND 8,908 words! Longest chapter to date! Most was just over 8,000 (Chapter 16: Children of Chaos). WOOT! On to the next one (and the sonamy scene _)**


End file.
